Fantastic in a sarcastic way
by Avlon Princess
Summary: Rachel and Santana always did everything together so it's only natural that they fall pregnant together right? Puckleberry and Samtana.
1. Chapter 1

**'This is my life now' is almost done now and I know that is already a Puckleberry baby story but I can't get this one out of my head. It's not planned so let me know If I should continue.**

**Also I am obsessed with Pezberry friendships so don't be surprised that they are friends in this fic aswell.**

**Santana is not a lesbian in this fic.**

**I don't own Glee.**

Chapter 1

"Seriously Berry PezBerry Pie Bakery has been going strong for a year now we should totally go out and celebrate." Santana told Rachel as she was trying to figure out a new recipe for her cupcakes.

PezBerry Pie is the bakery Santana started with Rachel a year ago when they finished college together. Rachel was a student at CIA (not sure if that's real) Culinary Institute of America and received her bachelor's degree there. Santana went to NYU where she had received her business degree. They have been best friends since high school. They were both cheerleaders at WMHS in Lima, Ohio. Rachel was the one that licked to befriend the "nerds" while Santana mostly hung out with the "popular" group. Rachel would protect her group of friends and Santana would protect Rachel because they cared about each other having grown up with docters as fathers and teachers as mothers that is only natural.

"Santana I know that I promised I'd go party with you as soon as PezBerry Pie Bakery became a year old but I think I'm a the brink of a break through." Rachel answered.

"Rachel! Your not a docter you're a pastry chef." Santana said irritated. She's been trying to get Rachel to go out for an hour now. "Come on I need to get laid and so do you. Get laid tonight and I will not complain about us watching **"Wicked" **or** "Mamma Mia" **or any other freaking musical under the sun for a months."

"Promise?" Rachel asked. She knows it's for the wrong reason but everytime she even heads over to the musical part of their dvd collection Santana would let out a huff or a groan or something disapproving.

"Promise." Santana agrees.

"So lets go then." Rachel said hopping off of her chair and closing the book in front of her.

"Not like that. No way." Santana said then a smile grew on her face. "I'm dressing you tonight."

"Oh yay." Rachel says sarcastically.

ACROSS TOWN AT A CLUB

"Dude there is no hot girls in this place." Sam told Puck as he took another swig of his beer.

"I know what you mean. And I'm not drunk enough to fuck any of them." Puck answered.

Sam's eyes went wild as soon as he saw a Latina in a red dress it looked like it was painted on and black heels. Next to her was a shorter brunette dressed in a blue skin tight dress with electric blue fuck me heels. "Dips on the Latina." Sam said still looking at the duo that entered the club.

"Fair enough." Puck answered knowing that he would have chosen the shorter girl anyway.

Sam and Puck grew up together and met when they had both joined Dalton Academy it was a school where only the richest of the rich could afford to go. Sam and Puck then went on to study at UCLA both earning their MBAs there and went on to take over their father's cosmetics company the basis of which was situated in Lima, Ohio. Weird place to place such a big business but their fathers wanted them to be more grounded and felt Lima was the perfect place for that to happen. They found themselves in New York for the launch of their Green Cosmetics campaign. They are also the owners of the luxurious P&E Hotels situated all over America.

Tonight however at this club, at this moment they were Eli (Puck) and Shaun (Sam) and they were two normal people out to have a good time. That is excactly what they did. Each took their different targets to their hotel rooms, had wild and out of control sex and said goodbye to the two girls that without a doubt gave them the best night of their lives.

That night the two boys were given one of the best memories of their lives and didn't have to worry about the wanting a steady relationship because both girls made it clear that night.

The girls however were both left with something bigger than that.

**I know it's a short chapter but it's just a teaser in a way.**

**Ok so let me know if I should continue or let go.**

**You can do so in the reviews or PM me some of your ideas. **


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOSH you guys just blew me away with all the positive responses.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and favourites and alerts. :D.**

**SuzQQ I know it's weird but I haven't decided whether they have met yet or not. If they did it will be when they were too young to remember.**

**I don't own glee or any of the colleges/institutes I used in the frist chapter.**

Chapter 2

Rachel and Santana had both decided to leave the respective rooms of the guys they had just had sex with without even knowing their names.

"Santana remind me to ignore you the next time you try to convince me to party." Rachel said rubbing her temples and staring at the cup of black coffee standing in front of her. Wishing her headache would disappear.

"I have the worst hangover but last night was the best night of my life. I have to say I've never felt that good. Ever."

"I know what you mean." both girls minds are on last night when the toast popped out of the toaster. Rachel and Santana each took a slice and buttered it. They didn't have time for a decent breakfast they needed to be at the bakery soon.

AT P&E HOTEL.

Puck came bursting into Sam's room. "Dude last night was awesome. That girl was a good fuck." he grabbed a croissant and added cheese to it when he went to join Sam at the breakfast table.

"I agree. That Latina had an attitute." Sam said and took a sip of his coffee. "Total turn on."

"Damn where did this come from?" Puck motioned to the croissant in his hands.

"I don't know. Kurt brought them. Why are they good?" Sam asked eyeing the pastry in Puck's hands.

"Try it for yourself."

Sam took the remaining croissant and bit into it. "Kurt!" he calls their assisstant. "This is so good."

Kurt walks into the room followed by his scatterbrained assisstant.

"Yes Sam." Kurt asked checking their list of things to do.

"Where did you get these?" Puck asked.

He looks at them and smiles he also notes that they look like they have had a rough night. "Did I finally find a place that you two approve of?"

"Yes." Sam says reluctantly. "Now answer the question."

"Only if you answer mine first."

"What is it Hummel?" Puck asked him eating what's left of the croissant.

"What have you two been up to?"

"We were just having some fun. Went to a club and got drunk got laid and woke up with hangovers."

"When are you two going to settle down you're not teenagers anymore." Kurt is like the responsible best friend that always looks out for them. "One day something is going to happen and you won't be able to live your lives like that anymore."

"That won't happen. Now tell us the name or I will burn your Gucci scarf."

"You don't even know which one it is."

"I'll burn all of them then." Puck challenges.

"You are an evil man Noah Puckerman, pure evil. Fine it's this place called PezBerry Pie. It's a bakery." Kurt answers.

"Before we leave you have to take us there." Sam announces.

"Yes sir." Kurt mock salutes him and says "But first I'm going to go shopping."

PEZBERRY PIE BAKERY

"Good morning Santana good morning Rachel." Emma greeted her bosses

"Good morning Emma." Rachel greeted with a smile even though she had a hangover.

"Are we having a busy morning?" Santana asked.

"Busy enough." Emma answered.

Rachel and Santana went to stand behind the counter.

"Rachel, Santana good morning." Mrs. Cane greeted the girls like she did everyday she entered the bakery.

"Good morning Mrs. Cane." Rachel greeted with a smile.

"Rachel she told you to call her Claire." she turned to Claire. "Good morning Claire. Let me guess. The usual?"

"You know me so well."

"Actually Claire I was wondering whether you would want to try my new vanilla cupcake. I've made a few test samples that I want to give out to our customers but I want you to be the first to try it out." she hands Claire the cupcake with pink icing on it (Claire loves anything pink).

"Rachel this looks good." she takes a finger over the cupcake to scoop up some of the icing so she can taste that first. "Mmmm tastes very strawberry-ish."

"That's because it is real strawberry or 100% strawberry juice in the icing instead of the colorants."

Claire nods and takes a bite out of the cupcake. "Fantastic. I love it." Claire says with a big smile. "Rachel my youngest daughter is getting married in 2 months. I was wondering if you would supply the pastries and finger snacks. She absolutely loves your bakery."

"I'm sure Santana can help you with that I'll just go to the back to help with your order."

"So I was like no way am I letting you put that thing into me without protection. I am so not ready to be a baby mama." Camilla, one of the students working there for the summer said to her friend, both girls wants to be pastry chefs.

When Rachel heard those words something in her snapped. Did I use protection yesterday? We didn't use a condom. Wait but I did take birth control yesterday morning. She moves over to get Claire's order.

As soon as the lunch time rush is over Rachel asks Santana to come to their office.

"I had the shock of my life today." Rachel starts as soon as she closed the door behind her. "When I went to the kitchen I heard the two students talking about sex and how they don't want to be pregnant now. So I started freaking out because I didn't use a condom last night. I thought that I might end up pregnant but luckily for me I remembered that I took birth control."

"Rachel we take birth control together so one of us don't forget. Remember you took it just before you took your hey fever meds and I took mine before the anti-biotics the docter told me to finish so my cold doesn't come back." Santana says remembering she didn't use a condom either. They heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hey Santana you and Rachel need to make that call now if you guys are still interested in that old resturant." Emma says peeking through the door. "Oh there's a customer." Rachel stood up to get it. "No don't worry I got it." Emma said and walked out of the office.

At the counter

"Hello I'm Emma how may I help you?"

"Hello Emma remember me I bought those wonderful croissants from you this morning."

"I do remember. Back for more already?" she smiles at the people in front of her.

"What do you have that's just as amazing?"

"If you are willing to wait we have amazing Paninis."

"Are you guys willing to wait?" Kurt asked Sam and Puck.

"Sure the plane ain't going anywhere without us." Puck shrugs and goes to sit down at the table. Sam follows him.

"Here while you guys are waiting try our new strawberry vanilla cupcakes. But before you leave you have to tell us what you think about it. We want the customers' opinion about it before we put it on the menu." She gives Kurt 4 cupcakes and walks back to Santana and Rachel's office.

"Rachel 4 Paninis meat all round no mediterranean." And she leaves again.

Rachel walks through the door that connects their office with the kitchen and starts to make the Paninis. When she was done she asked Camilla to take it out front and headed back to the office so they could finalise the deal. They had decided to open another PezBerry Pie Bakery in Lima.

**I think in the next chapter they are going to find out about their pregnancies and Puck and Sam won't know because they gave fake names and no numbers. The pregnancies will mean that they won't be able to go to Lima immediatly they will only go after the birth of the babies. Don't be too mad.**

**This is not a great chapter but it had to happen.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**How about compromise? The dads know from the beginning but they don't start a relationship immediatly.**

**And about their meds cancelling out the birth control they will catch up on that in this chapter.**

**You guys inspired me so much with the favourites and alerts and reviews. I thought I was proud of the other two stories but man every time I check my email and see the response this story is getting I just can't help but smile. You guys are awesome.**

**3 chapters in 2 days just shows how much you guys inspire me. Please inspire me with the other two especially 'So we meet again' I need your help there.**

**I don't own glee.**

Chapter 3

"Dude that was great I think I want to meet the person responsible for this." Sam said after he ate the last of his panini.

"Hey Emma!" Kurt called out to the girl behind the counter. When she reached their table with a big smile Kurt asked if they could meet the chef.

"Sure I'll just go get her. In the mean time why don't you order some dessert or refill your coffee because last time I checked she was busy with some arrangements for a new bakery." she walked to the office.

"Daddy yes I know I haven't seen you in a while but San and I are flying down next week to check the state of the resturant and we are going to hire someone to check out all the damage done in the fire..."

"Hey Santana could you come to the front. Some customers want to meet the chef. I know you're not the chef but maybe you can keep them company. Because Rachel's dad can be on the phone forever. No offence Rach."

Rachel just smiled. "Daddy no I haven't." Rachel said with a sigh.

Santana smiled at Rachel and left the office.

"What table?" Santana asked.

"Corner table by the window."

Santana walked over to the table but before she could make it she saw the face of the guy she slept with last night. And the memories of the previous night's activities just flashed through her mind. When she saw him she turned around and basically ran into the office.

"Thank you Daddy. I love you too. And say hi to Hiram and Blaine. When you see mom tell her I'll be staying with her when I come ok... No Daddy it's just the last time I was there I stayed with you and Hiram... Ok Daddy love you bye." Rachel hung up the phone before her dad could say anything else.

"Rachel did I take my anti-biotics yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"And did you take your hay fever meds yesterday?"

"Yes."

"And that does what to birth control?"

"Oh my God!" Rachel finally realises what Santana is getting at. "I can't stress about that now. I have to go meet the customers." Rachel says getting up from behind her desk.

"Rachel..."

"San I can't think about that now ok."

"But Rach..." before she could tell her about the guy she slept with being in their bakery Rachel was already out the door. Santana decided to follow Rachel to the table so she didn't have to go through that alone because if the guy she slept with was at that table the chances are good that the guy Rachel slept with would be there too.

"Hey I'm Rachel Berry and I believe you wanted to meet me." Rachel says with a smile which disappears as soon as she sees the guy she slept with.

Puck smirks when he sees the girl he spent the night with and he knew he just had to say something "Amazing in bed and the kitchen. You are a girl of many talents."

Before Rachel could reply Santana came to stand next to her. "Hey I'm Santana Lopez co-owner of this amazing bakery and I remember you from last night." she looks at Sam.

"I'm Sam and this is Puck."

"Drama, drama, drama." Kurt whispered to his assisstant.

"Now I'm sure Puck isn't your real name." Rachel says.

"Yeah it is."

"So your mom named you after a fairy. Your mom must be a huge Shakespeare fan." Rachel says with a smile.

Kurt starts laughing really loudly. "Oh I really like you."

"Noah Puckerman." he looks at Rachel. "That's my real name Noah Puckerman."

"Now that's way better than Puck."

"Rachel emergency with the choc chip cookies." Camilla says peeking through the kitchen door.

"Well I'll see you."

"Wait how do we get incontact with you." Kurt asked. "I think you and I will be really good friends."

"Give me your phone." Kurt hands her his phone and she punches her number in the phone and saves it. Then she uses his phone to call her and saved his number as well. She then walked into the kitchen and Santana finally realises that a guy named Sam might be the father of her child, if she was pregnant. Suddenly she felt sick.

"I've got to go too. Business calls and so on."

"Those two were your one night stands?" Kurt asked the two guys in front of him. They both nodded. "You two screwed up big time."

"What does that mean?" Puck asked.

"It means that those two woman could've been in your lives for a long time because they are your opposites and that means they could control you easily."

"I'm a total badass no babe controls me. No matter how crazy hot she is." Puck counters.

Later that night Rachel and Santana are sitting in the kitchen eating Rachel's experimental ice cream and laughing. "Oh my word I though the father of my child, if I was pregnant, would be named Puck." Rachel states when they talked about the days happenings.

After a while when the subjects were changed to the bakery they wanted to open in Lima. "We should go house hunting when we're there." Santana suggested. "After all once that one is open we are going to be there most of the time any way."

"You're right." Rachel agreed and then ate one final scoop of ice cream. "This is not worth putting on the menu it's missing something. I can't think about that now though today was just too tiring." she looks at Santana. "No it's not a sign it's too soon." she walks out of the kitchen and heads to her room.

"You never know." Santana yelled after her.

3am

Rachel walks into her kitchen for a glass of warm milk with honey it's her 'I-can't-sleep-drink'.

"San what are you doing here? I thought you'd be asleep."

"I couldn't so I figured I'd come down here and eat." she said dropping the spoon in her coco puffs. "Want some?"

"Sure." she takes and extra spoon and scoops up some of the cereal after sitting down at the island in the middle of the kitchen. "You know San stressing about this now isn't going to do either of us any good." she puts the spoon in her mouth and swallows. "I say we only start freaking out if we are late. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

When Rachel and Santana got home from their trip to Lima. They had to have it knocked down and remodelled thats how bad the damage is but they don't care this means that they will be moving back to Lima so that they can be with their families. Santana was late and Rachel stood by her when she had her pregnancy test done. It was positive she just needed to see a docter to confirm.

"Blaine I'm scared I know I'm a grown up but what if I'm pregnant? My mom will either go insane about me being pregnant in a negative way or a positive way."

"Rach listen I know It's scary but you'll get through this we both know it."

"I'm stressing over nothing. Maybe it's because I am stressing that I'm late."

"Hey Rach I got the test for you."

"Blaine I have to go Santana is here."

"Ok but let me know if I'm going to be an uncle. Love you sis." Blaine Anderson is the son of Hiram Anderson. He is now Hiram Berry because he married Leroy Berry Rachel's dad after he got devorced from Shelby Corcaron.

"Love you too." she hangs up the phone and looks at Santana.

"Here goes." Santana tells her and hands Rachel the pregnancy test. She goes into the bathroom and 3 minutes later she walks out with a positive test.

"I guess we get to go to the docter's together."

**Leroy and Hiram are the names I read most for Rachel's dads so I'm using them. Also I'm not sure about Shelby's surname either so please help me out there.**

**Thank you for reading please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SuzQQ glad you liked the compromise. Yes Blaine is also friends with Sam and Puck but because they are such ladies men he decided to keep them away from his sister and her best friend. Yes I am getting Blaine and Kurt together.**

**Magda seriously can't wipe the smile from my face. I'm so glad you liked it :).**

**Tigertaz Kurt is going to receive the phone call today but will only find out when Puck and Sam finds out.**

**To the rest of you awesome people thank you so much for the awesome reviews seriously I get so excited when I see you guys like it. Thank you.**

**Also Puck and Sam are going to carry some of the girls' morning sickness. I heard that happens.**

**I don't own Glee.**

Chapter 4

Rachel and Santana are both sitting in the docter's office and waiting for the docter to see them. When the docter confirmed their pregnancies they didn't want to have the ultrasounds without the babies fathers being there and they still haven't decided on what they are going to do. They left the docter's office and went straight to the bakery.

"Hey Emma we are going to be in the office ok?" Rachel said with a smile.

When they close the doors each girl went to sit at their different desks.

"What are we going to do?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, we do what's best for us and the babies."

"That means the dads have to know."

"I can't believe we're six weeks along." Santana said rubbing her flat belly.

"Well that is what happens when we postpone going to the docter." they are both silent for a while when Rachel starts to smile. "Wouldn't it be great if our babies were best friends too?"

"Two insanely hot kids." Santana nods and smiles. "They are going to rule their high school just like we did ours."

LIMA

"Dude I feel sick." Sam told Puck. "As in I want to vomit, sick."

"Just go to the bathroom I don't want to see that." Puck told him.

"I'm going on my lunch break can I get you anything?" Kurt said walking in the room. Puck and Sam did say that they were having a meeting and normally if it's just the two of them it's code for not doing any work for a few hours.

"Sure my usual." Puck said.

"Mine two. And something to take away the need to puke please."

"Thank you for the please."

While in the coffee shop on the corner close to the office Kurt scyped with Rachel and Santana. "Hello beautiful girls."

"Hey Kurt. We have something to ask you."

"Go on."

"Puck and Sam they don't..." Rachel starts but trails off as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Are they in steady relationships?" Santana asked when she saw that Rachel couldn't continue.

"Why do you want to know?" Kurt asked intrigued.

"We'll tell you later now answer the question." Santana said impatient.

Kurt thinks for a while. "They were but a few months ago Sam's girlfriend Brittany cheated on him and Puck's girlfriend Quinn left him for his best friend."

"For Sam?" Rachel asked with a frown on her face.

"No they used to have another best friend called Finn and he always had a thing for Quinn and he convinced her to go for him. That broke their friendship it's difficult for the boys because Brittany is the face their new Green Cosmetics line and Quinn works closely with the boys to promote it."

"That is just fucked up."

"Thank you Kurt. We have to go. We'll see you later ok?" Rachel said after Kurt's story.

Kurt got up and got Sam and Puck's orders. He walked back to office to find Brittany and Quinn in Sam's office with Puck there too.

"Finally I'm so hungry." Puck said as he grabbed a bag from Kurt. "Do something to get them out of here." he whispered to Kurt.

"Guess who I just spoke to." Kurt says in a sing-song voice.

"Oh this can't be good." Sam says as he accepts the takeaway from Kurt.

"Kurt we are in a meeting." Quinn says a bit irritated with Kurt's interruptiom.

"I'm sorry I didn't know, there wasn't anything in either of the their diaries." Kurt says and smiles sweetly. "I have to tell you guys something though." he gets a huge smile on his face.

Now it's Puck's turn to say "This can't be good."

"I just spoke to the owners of PezBerry Pie, they are opening another bakery but they are opening it here in Lima and they want your numbers. So I wanted to ask if it's okay with you guys if I give it to them?"

"No problem dude Berry is hot." Puck says with a smirk.

"Yeah I don't care." Sam says turning green and rushing out of the room to go through up.

"I think he has food poisoning." Puck said with a laugh and suddenly he had to leave the room to do the same thing Sam just did.

"Wow you'd swear they were pregnant." Quinn said and left the office with Brittany.

The girls are now about 7 weeks pregnant and has decided to fly down to Lima and meet the guys at Breadstix.

"Thank you for meeting us." Rachel says as soon as the guys got to their table. They were going to tell the guys seperately but decided to rather tell them togeher. That way they could support each other if the guys had negative reations.

"Well you said you wanted to talk so why don't you talk?" Sam said he was kinda mad because he had another fight with Brittany at the foto shoot for a new skin care project they were working.

"Okay grumpy much?" Santana said.

"San why don't we just tell them and get it over with?"

"Tell us what? You don't have some kind of sickness?" Puck said jokingly

"Well in a way yes. But it'll go away after nine months." Rachel answered. She looks over at Santana. "Did I just word vomit?" Santana nods and looks over at the guys.

"What she said." Santana looked at Sam and Rachel avoided having any eye contact with Puck.

"Wait Santana are you telling me that you're pregnant?" Sam says eyes blinking wildly.

"Yes." Santana takes Rachels hand for support.

"Rachel you too?" Puck asked with a neutral expression.

"Yes" she squeezes Santana's hand thankful that she had her there with her.

**Okay so what did you guys think? Please tell me what you guys think the reaction should be. Should it be positive from the begining or should it be negative and then turn to positive. I think the second one but you guys get to see if you can change my mind if you don't agree.**

**Also the parents are going to find out in the next chapter so please tell me how their parents are going to react meaning the Evans, Puckerman, Lopez and Berry/Corcoran.**

**BTW I'm not completely happy with this chapter but it had to happen.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**magda I know that Britt isn't a cheater but I can't do Brittany the way she is in the show.**

**SuzQQ. The reason Brittany and Quinn are still working for Puck and Sam is that I want them to see what they gave up. And to also see that Puck and Sam are great guys and that they will never be that happy.**

**vegevirgin I'm still deciding on when they get together but if not before the babies are born it will be soon after.**

**Beccarwen I don't know what they're going to be yet. I was asked to make them one boy and one girl to get them together in the future so I'm not sure yet. I do agree with the Kurt teasing though.**

**I don't know what Sam, Santana and Puck's parents names are so bear with me they will be mr and mrs for now so please if you know what it is please tell me. Leroy and Hiram are the names that I have read in fanfics are Rachel's fathers names that's why I'm keeping it.**

**Most of you said mad/shocked in the begining and then learn to accept it so lets see how that turns out.**

**I don't own Glee.**

Chapter 5

"Are you sure." Sam asked looking at Santana.

"Yes I'm pregnant with your child." Santana says as if she she were explaining it to a five year old.

"How sure are you that those are ours?" Puck asked coming out of his shock.

"How can you even ask that question?" Santana asked angrily.

"San it's ok they're just shocked. Yes we're sure. We've been too busy with planning our second bakery that we haven't been able to doubt the paternity of the babies."

"So that in your belly is mine?" Puck asked. Rachel nods. "How did this happen?"

Now Rachel's patience is running thin. "Well normally when two people have sex with or without loving each other something like this happens."

"Ok no need to react like that." Puck told her.

"Then stop asking stupid questions." Rachel bit back.

"Hey I'm shocked ok? Stupid questions are going to come out of my mouth."

The group sits in silence for a while. When their food arrives Puck and Sam's noses get assulted with all the different smells on the table and bolts for the restrooms to have another throwing up session.

Rachel and Santana just looks at each other with a 'what just happened' look on their faces. They shrug their shoulders and start eating.

When the boys came back the girls see that they look weak. "Are you guys ok?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, we've just been nauseous all day a few days actually."

Santana starts laughing. Rachel looks at her and start laughing too.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"You are having 'simpathy symptoms'" Santana said after they stoped laughing.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Sam asked. This question cought Puck's attention he wanted to know what's going to happen with his child.

"We decided, together, that we're going to keep them." Santana said.

"We know that financially it's going to be tough on us because of the new bakery, the new house and the docters bills but this is what we want to do." Rachel added.

"And us where do we stand?" Puck asked.

"That's up to you." Santana said.

"We wanted to tell you so you can decide whether or not you actually want to be a part of their lives."

"Well then I guess I'm going to be a father." Puck said.

"Yeah totally. I want to be a part of his or her life."

"Do you mean it?" Santana asked suddenly very fragile.

"Yes."

"You guys do know that this is a lifetime commitment right? You can't just shut them out when you can't take their crying or when they start rebelling."

"Rachel we can do this. I want to help you raise that child."

"Fine but you're party lifestyle is going to have to take a backseat."

"Agreed." Puck smiles at her.

"We have docters appointments next week friday you should come." Santana said and put money on the table for her and Rachel.

"No keep your money we got this." Sam told her.

"Thank you."

WEDNESDAY

Today is the day they tell their parents. The boys wanted to go along with the girls but the girls thought it would be better if they did it on their own.

The boys decided that they would tell their parents on that day too. That way their parents, all of their parents know.

EVANS

Sam is looking at his parents and siblings they are all in the living room and waiting for him to talk.

"Why did you want to talk to us Sam." mr Evans asked his son.

"Well I have something to tell you." he takes a deep breath and tries to think of the best way to tell them. "I don't know how you're going to take this but about two months ago I had a one-night stand with a girl. Don't ever do that." he says the last part looking at his little brother and sister. "And she's pregnant now."

"You impregnated some girl?" mrs Evans asked in a high pitched voice. "We raised you better than that."

"I know mom." He tells her "That's why I'm here..."

"Sam I hope you're going to support her." mr Evans said.

"Yes dad I was going to tell you that before you interrupted."

"I can't say that I'm proud of you but you are doing the right thing." mrs Evans said leaving the room.

LOPEZ

"Mammi, Pappi I have something important to tell you I think you'll freak out but please don't be too mad at me." Santana tells her parents.

"What is sweety?" Santana's mother smiled at her daughter

"Please don't hate me." Santana said with a tears running down he face.

"Santana you're scaring us." Her dad moved closer to her to pull her into a hug.

"You're going to be so disappointed in me." Santana sobs into her father's chest. "I'm pregnant, I had a one-night stand and as a result of that a baby."

Santana's mother moves over to give her daughter a hug. "Baby it'll be ok. We're here for you. Does the dad know?" Santana nods unable to speak. "And? Is he going to help you?" she nods again.

PUCKERMAN

"Noah you never want to see me and Becca together unless it's something bad." Puck's mother tells him. She hates it when he tells her he wants to see her but won't tell her what it's about.

"Ma calm down it'll only be bad news if you look at it in a negative way. So don't look at it in a negative way and it'll actually be good news." Puck says trying to confuse his mother.

"Noah you know that's not going to work." Becca Puck's little sister tells him.

"It won't hurt to try."

"Noah and Rebecca Puckerman. Shut up and tell me what you have to tell me."

"Ma how can we shut up and talk?" Noah asks her teasingly.

"Yeah it's impossible." Becca said with a sweet smile.

"Noah" his mother says warningly.

"Fine Ma, I knocked up some girl."

"Wow." Becca said with shock she never expected to hear those words.

"What? Noah how could you be so irrisponsible?"

"I know it was stupid but I'm going to be there for her and the baby."

"It's not Quinn is it?" Becca asked she never liked Quinn.

"No it's not. It's a one-night stand. Don't you even think about ever having one of those." he tells her and turns to look at his mother.

"Noah are you going to do the right thing? Do you know who she is? Do you know what she does? Will she be able to support this baby?" Noah's mom threw questions at him.

"Ma I'm go to try to answer your questions ok? First I am going to help her raise our baby. Second her name is Rachel Berry. She is a pastry chef and is opening a bakery here in Lima it will be the second one. And I don't know whether or not she'll be able to support the baby but that doesn't matter because I will help her." Noah answered his mom sternly.

Becca smiled at her brother. "I want to meet her."

"Ma!"

"Noah I want to meet the mother of my future grandchild. You'll bring her to Becca's birthday party on Saturday." she turned and walked out leaving Noah and Becca in the kitchen.

"So you're making me a aunt huh?" she smiled at her brother and hugs him. "I can see you're excited about being a dad. Congrats bro."

BERRY/CORCORAN

"Daddy, Mom, Hiram," she takes a breath "I have something to tell you and I know it won't be the best thing but I hope in time you'll come to accept it."

"Rachel what's wrong sweety?" Leroy asks his daughter hating how panicked she looks.

"I'm pregnant. Daddy, Mommy I'm pregnant."

"Rachel I don't believe it. You're my little girl my only daughter. You weren't supposed to be so irrisponsible. I can't even look at you right now." Leroy said and walked out of the door.

"I'm sorry honey, I'll talk to him." Hiram said, gave her a smile and followed Leroy.

"Sweety. I'm here for you. Ok? Come to mama." Shelby said as soon as she sees Rachel starting to cry. Rachel walked into her mother's embrace and Blaine, who has been observing everything, wrapped his arms around the two girls.

"And you always got me." Blaine says.

"Sweety, do you know who the father is?"

"Yes Mom." she answeres into Shelby's shoulder. "His name is Noah Puckerman."

A shock ran through Blaine's body. One of his best friends got his sister pregnant.

All the parents agreed to keep the pregnancies a secret untill the second trimester. All except Leroy Berry who is not on speaking terms with his daughter.

**So yeah that's it for today. Let me know what you think.**

**Vegevirgin asked me to let them have fraternal twins so the babies could be best friends. I'm still deciding what do you guys think?**

**Next chapter meet the parent. How should Rachel react to Mrs Puckerman and how should Santana react to Mr and Mrs Evans.**

**Sorry about Leroy's reaction I just had to have something dramatic happen with at least one of them.**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes I didn't read through it again.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you magda with helping with the names. I do think that I'll make Puck's mom excited at the fact that she'll have Jewish grandbabies. Also Sam's parents won't be that nice to Santana either.**

**Vegevirgin and Beccarwen there will be some more drama with Leroy and I'm still deciding when he is going to realise that it's crazy to react the way he reacted.**

**SuzQQ Kurt, Quinn and Brittany will find out in this chapter.**

**I've got 3 yes for twins and 1 no for twins if you still want to change it I will give you this chapter to still decide because the docters appointment will happen during the next chapter.**

**Should something bad happen to Rachel so Leroy can come around or should he come around when his grandchild/children are born.**

**I don't own Glee.**

Chapter 6

That night Blaine spend the night with Rachel just holding her while she cried herself to sleep. He was pissed off. Pissed of at their dad, because even though Leroy isn't his father he has been raised by Leroy since he was 10 years old. He was pissed at both his best friends for impregnating his sister and best friend who is like another sister to him. Rachel had told him about Santana being pregnant too and Sam being the father. He joked about them always doing everything together but that this was taking it too far. Rachel also shared her fears about Noah and Sam and even though he was mad at them he couldn't deny that they would be good to their children and that put her mind at ease.

The next morning Blaine got up early. What the fuck were they thinking? As he got ready for the day all he could think about was his broken sister and how he needs to find his friends.

He phoned the hotels first to find out if they are there. They weren't. So they would be at the cosmetics company. He has been warned that they are in a meeting but at that moment he didn't care. Puck told Rachel that he would be there for her and the baby but right now he needed Puck to make a promise to him as well.

He bursts through the office doors and sees that the meeting they are in is with Quinn and Brittany.

"What is it with this office that no one respects meetings?" Quinn asks irritated.

"Shut up Quinn. You shouldn't even be here why they didn't fire you or send you to the branch in China I will never know. I'm here to talk to these two idiots." Blaine snaps at her.

"Hey what did we do?" Sam asks.

"Well uhh you two idiots knocked up my sister and her best friend." Blaine yells.

"You guys did what?" Quinn and Brittany asked in unison.

"I love my job." Kurt says to himself.

"We got two girls pregnant." Puck says bluntly. "I promise you Blaine I'll take care of that child."

"I promise that my child will always come first." Sam says. "Just because he or she wasn't planned doesn't mean they won't be loved."

"That's all I wanted to hear. Last night my sister cried herself to sleep. Our dad freaked out told her he can't even look at her and left. You better support my sister Puck she's going to need it." Blaine says. "I have to go. She was sleeping when I left I should get back to her." Blaine walked out of the door.

"Ok who did you guys get pregnant?" Kurt asked intrigued.

"Well I got Rachel pregnant." Puck said going to sit down at his desk.

"Santana." Sam said shocked at Blaine's reaction.

"Wait you guys got those two pregnant?" Kurt asked and Sam and Puck just nods.

"If I were you two I'd ask for a DNA test." Brittany said.

"Yeah they might have gotten pregnant by other people and ar now passing the babies of as yours so they could have access to your money." Quinn said.

Puck just ignored her and grabbed his phone. "Dude what are you doing?" Sam asked Puck.

"I'm calling Rachel all that stress that she went through because of her dad can't be good for her or the baby."

"You will be a good father." Kurt says proudly.

"I should call Santana to hear how it went with her family." Sam says. "Brittany, Quinn you know the way out."

"Tata." Kurt said as the girls glared at him but he didn't care the boys will finally have a reason to be serious about their lives again.

That morning Santana woke up feeling great she had her parents support with her baby and the dad will be there for her too.

"Good morning sweetheart." Maria Lopez said to her daughter. She hands her a glass of juice and places a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Eat up Honey you need to feed my grandchild." Luis Lopez says and kisses Santana on her forehead. "I've got to see some patients. Oh and Santana I want to meet this guy invite him over to dinner on Sunday night ok?" then he leaves to go to work.

Santana's phone starts ringing.

"Hello Sam."

"Hey how did your parents take it?"

"They want to meet you how about we get together for lunch you, me, Puck and Rachel? We can talk about it then."

When Rachel wakes up Blaine isn't there anymore she gets up to find her mother sitting in the living room.

"Morning mom." she sees Shelby is still in her pj's. "Mom why are you still in your pajamas? Shouldn't you be getting ready to go to school?"

"I took the day off to spend with my little girl." she pats the seat next to her for Rachel to sit down.

"Mom you don't have to do that." Rachel said. She went to sit down next to Shelby she put her head on Shelby's shoulder and pulled her legs beneath her.

"Rachel please let me do this. I felt so bad for what your dad did and said yesterday I just want to make this day about you." Shelby asked her daughter. "Let me do this for you."

Rachel smiled at her mom. Then she heard her phone vibrate on the coffee table.

"Hello Noah."

"Hey Rachel. Blaine came by and told me what happened with your father. I'm really sorry about that." He says.

"It's fine I promise."

"So do you feel like having lunch. I gotta get to know my baby mama."

She smiles. "Sure why not. Bye Noah."

"Bye Rachel."

"I want to meet him." Shelby says "Invite him over to dinner Sunday."

Later that day Rachel, Santana, Sam and Puck met up to have lunch.

"My mom wants to meet you." She looks at Puck. "She is inviting you for dinner on Sunday. Which I will cook because my mom is a disaster in the kitchen."

"Same goes to you." Santana told Sam. "But my mom will cook because I'm not the best chef the only thing I do great is mac and cheese."

"That's actually my favourite food." Sam smiled at Santana.

"Yeah I don't mind. Also Rachel my little sister's birthday is Saturday and we're having a party. My mom wants to meet you so you're going to have to come, Santana your invited too." Noah says. "Sam's parents are going to be there too so that would mean that you get to meet them."

Santana reluctantly agrees. She hates meeting the parents and has only done it once before, but that went horribly.

SATURDAY NIGHT

Rachel and Santana walk into the huge Puckerman mansion nervous as hell. Mrs Puckerman and Mr and Mrs Evans walks up to the girls. "Hello how can we help you."

"We are Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry." Santana said pointing to herself and then to Rachel.

"Oh so you're here for the side party." Mrs Evans said. Stevie and Stacy went to stand with their parents. Becca went to stand with Mrs Puckerman.

They send their children to get their sons.

Mrs Puckerman looks at Rachel and puts both her hands on Rachel's cheeks. "Are you Jewish?" When Becca hears her mother ask that question she just started laughing she looks at Rachel to see her widen her eyes at her.

"Yes?" but it comes out more like a question than an answer.

"Oh thank God."

"Ma!" Puck says when he catches his mom with her hands still on Rachel's cheeks. "Let go of my baby mama."

"Noah she's absolutely beautiful." she lets go of Rachel's cheeks only to pull Rachel in a tight hug. "Thank you for giving me a Jewish grandchild." she takes Rachel by her shoulders and guides her over to stand next to Puck. "You will give me beautiful grandchildren and you and Noah makes such a great couple."

Puck and Rachel both look at each other in horror. "Ma! No, don't start that."

"So Santana, what do you do?"

"Well I am co-owner of a bakery in New York. And Rachel and I are planning to open another one here."

Mary gives Santana a look that she can't read. Stacy and Stevie can see that this is not going so well for Santana.

"Are you going to allow us to be a part of the baby's life?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah coz I really want to be uncle to my niece or nephew." Stevie adds.

"Ofcourse I wouldn't keep him or her away from you, you are this baby's family as well."

"Kind of impossible considering you stay in New York."

"Now Mary. Excuse her she's very protective of our children. I also think that she is afraid she won't be able to see her grandchild often enough." Dwight said apologetically to Santana.

Santana smiles at Dwight "It's ok. Mrs Evans I just want to say that Rachel and I are going to move to Lima permanently. We will only be going to New York every once in a while to make sure that everything at that bakery is still going well."

"So Rachel once the bakery is open do I have a job?" Becca asked after she recovered from her laughing fit at her mother not understanding that Puck and Rachel will raise their child together but they won't be together.

"Sure once the re-modeling is over and we get everything done sure." Rachel smiled at her.

At the end of the night Becca runs up to Rachel and gives her a hug. Stacy and Stevie does the same to Santana. The teens thanked both girls for allowing them to be part of the lives of the babies.

Mary and Dwight are in their bedroom Mary sitting in front of her mirror and Dwight is in bed already. "Mary, Santana will be good for Sam she is not like Brittany."

"I know but he trusts so easily. What if she allows him to get close to that baby and allows him to love that baby only to break his heart by taking that baby away? What then?"

"We don't know if that is ever going to happen but we have to trust that she won't do that ok?"

"Ok."

"Noah, Rachel is such a nice girl. I'm not happy that you got someone pregnant but I do approve of the girl." Deborah told her son.

"Ma I don't care how much you like her we will never get together."

"At least she's not Quinn. Imagine if he got her pregnant." Becca sudders at the thought.

Rachel and Santana are sitting on the porch step with a blanket wrapped around them. Each holding tea with honey.

They are talking about the days happenings. They are talking about how there must be a reason for Mrs Evans' negative reaction to Santana and laughing at Mrs Puckerman's reaction towards Rachel.

"Mine is evil and yours is crazy. Let's hope that doesn't run in their gene's." Santana says laughing. Rachel always knew how to make Santana feel better.

**Wow that's it for today. Up next the Sunday dinners and maybe some Rachel/Leroy drama.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys do you know how much I love you? Incase you don't A LOT!**

**I have news though tomorrow I have classes so I won't be able to update daily. What varsity starts on a Friday?**

**SuzQQ I didn't think about Blaine and Kurt helping the couples get together. So they should meet soon so that could happen. Becca and Stacy are friends, maybe Stevie and Becca could start something.**

**Beccarwen I do think I should add a Quinn, Brittany, Santana and Rachel meeting/confrontation.**

**Vegevirgin HAPPY BIRTHDAY and as a birthday present Leroy will realise how important Rachel and her babies are(yes they will be having twins because that's what most people wanted) via Puck mwahz.**

**magda I'm glad you liked my "crazy jew mama" thing because I was kinda unsure about that.**

**Thank you anon for the CIA thing. I heard about it in a movie but was too lazy to look it up. :) congrats for getting into your dream college. I got into mine too :D**

**Puck's dad did leave to go to Europe. His relationship with Puck isn't that good so he tries to buy his love by letting him run the company.**

**And congrats to those of you who wanted twins that's what you'll get because nobody said that they didn't want twins.**

**I don't own Glee.**

Rachel entered the Lopez house and went straight into the kitchen. "Good morning Mrs. Lopez. Good morning Mr. Lopez." Both Luis and Maria raised a brow at the girl. "I mean Maria and Luis."

"Good morning Rachel." Maria smiles at Rachel who has been her other daughter.

Rachel moves to sit next to Luis who drops a kiss on the top of her head, Maria gives her a bowl of muesli and yoghurt and a glass of juice.

"Thank you Maria."

"My pleasure Rachel." Maria smiles at Rachel.

"So how is my dad doing?" Rachel asked Luis. "He won't talk to me and he used to talk to me everyday. He just ignores my calls." Rachel's voice breaks a little when she says the last sentence.

"Sweety. I will talk to him at work ok? Maybe I can talk him into meeting the young man. I want to meet him two. If he's going to be in your life he should meet all your father's not just the two." Luis tells her with a smile and she smiles back. "I have to go though." he gets up and heads to his car.

Santana finally joins them her morning sickness is getting worse which means Sam's is getting better. Maria suggests that they all have dessert over at the Cocoran house.

When Santana finished eating Rachel and Santana headed to the store to get everything they needed for tonight's dinner. When Santana felt arms wrap around her waist. "Hello beautiful!"

"Matt!" she twist in his arms to give her ex-boyfriend a hug. He picks her up and he holds her there. After a minute he still has her in his arms. "Ok Matt you can put me down now."

"No. You might just disappear again." He says and hugs her tighter.

"Matt you're going to pop my baby out!"

"Wait you're pregnant?" Matt asks finally putting her down.

She nods and mouths 'So is she' and points at Rachel.

"You're pregnant too?" Matt asked and Rachel nods.

"Congrats!" Rachel hears the voice of her ex boyfriend behind her. Before she knows it she's in the air with Mike's arms around her. The ex-boyfriend/girlfriend pairs walk through the store to get everything for tonight's dinner. By the end both Rachel and Santana were invited to some charity event that's happening in two weeks.

At the Corcoran house Santana and Rachel are busy in the kitchen. "I'm going to make extra just incase your dad got my dad to agree to come."

"What are you making?" Santana asked looking at the table full of food ready to be cooked.

"Well it's all going to be all cheese. For starters I was thinking Parmesan Crackers with Walnut Pesto. For the main Italian Cheese Raviolo with Oregano Butter and dessert Hazelnut Tiramisù." Rachel said with a huge smile.

"Isn't that too fancy?"

"You know I go over the top when I'm stressed." Rachel said gethering the ingredients for the starter. "What's your mom making?"

"Chicken and some other stuff but safe me a plate of Ravioli ok?"

"Sure."

LOPEZ

Sam arrived five minutes ahead of time. Luis opened the door. "So you must be Sam." he said as he directed Sam to the living room.

"Yes I am Mr Lopez." Sam said nervously.

"Boys dinner is ready." Maria called from the dining-room. "Come eat."

Each person took a seat around the table. "So Sam what does your parents do?" Maria asked.

"Before my mom met my dad she used to be a nurse but when she married my dad she became a home maker. My dad is co-owner to the P&E Hotels and also co-owner of a cosmetics company."

"Would you expect Santana to stop working?" Luis asked.

"No sir I would want her to do what she wanted. I would only force her to stop working if it meant that would be what's better for our baby."

Maria and Luis smiled at this answer. They were glad that he would want her to do what she wants as long as it doesn't harm their baby.

"You know Sam, Santana used to say that she would only have children if Rachel had kids." Sam looks at Santana. "Who thought they would remain true to the pact that they did when they were 5 years old." Maria laughs at the memory.

"Rachel and I were 5 years old when we decided to do everything together we even signed contracts." Santana smiles thinking back. "Rachel's idea. I still have mine in a picture album. The only things we're allowed to do seperately is get married, go on honeymoon and have kids. I guess we really wanted to have children together."

They laughed and spoke about Sam, their plans for the future and how they are going to raise the child.

CORCORAN

When Puck arrived the atmosphere was thick. Leroy arrived not because he wanted to but because both Luis and Hiram forced him to come.

"Hello Noah." Rachel said when she answered the door. She directs him to the dining-room where everybody else is waiting. "Family this is Noah although he prefers Puck."

He is greeted warmly by everyone and when he goes to shake Leroy's hand Leroy just looks at him.

"So Puck tell us about your parents." Shelby says trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Well my mom is the most amazing person I know. She raised me and my sister alone because my dad was busy or away on business trips most of the time untill she finally divorced him because he was so absent in our lives." Puck answered her.

Shelby liked how he spoke about his mother it showed that he had respect for her which means he will have respect for Rachel as a mother, maybe as a lover she can see them together hopefully they will see it too.

"How sure are you, you won't be like your father." Leroy asks bitterly.

"My child will always be the most important person in my life and with him or her their mother." he looks at Rachel when he said so.

"You turned my daughter into something that I can't even look at..." before he could finish that sentence Rachel got up abruptly and left the room tears streaming out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Wow Leroy! Really?" Hiram asked his husband shaking his head.

Rachel turned back because she forgot her food she might be upset but she was still hungry. She stoped when she heard Puck's voice.

"Mr Berry with all due respect I want to tell you that I may only know your daughter for two months but I do know that you raised her right." he looked Leroy in the eyes. "She is funny, passionate, compassionate a great person and no matter how bad my day is she always gets me to smile. You have a great daughter with her own business and she's smart enough to expand that business. She really is an amazing person and if you can't look past one mistake, which I add is the best mistake I've ever made because it's giving me an amazing little miracle, then you don't deserve that woman's love. She truely loves you and she needs your support, that child growing inside of her is going to need you in his or her life don't cut yourself from something that could be great."

When Puck finished talking Leroy got up and left. Hiram smiled apologetically and proudly at the man infront of him, he is going to be good for their Rachel, and followed Leroy. Puck didn't know when it happened but he felt the arms of a very petite girl wrap around him. "Thank you." Rachel said. Puck got up and put his arms around Rachel's shoulders and pulled her to him. She put her arms around his waist.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered "Any thing for my baby mama."

Shelby and Blaine smiled at each other knowingly.

Later when the Lopez family and Sam came over the older group of people had their dessert inside talking about how they wanted their kids to actually get together with the fathers of their babies. Maria told Shelby about the looks Sam and Santana gave each other during the dinner and Shelby told Maria and Luis about how Puck stood up for Rachel. They started thinking of ways to get the kids together.

Meanwhile at the picnic table Shelby had in her back yard Rachel sat between Blaine and Santana her head on Blaine shoulder as he stroked her hair, it always calmed her down. The boys were sitting opposite them Puck has been keeping an eye on Rachel he knew the stress wouldn't be good for her. Lately he has been very protective of Rachel but he just chalked it up to the fact that she is carrying his child.

FRIDAY

The girls met the boys at the hospital. Santana and Sam had their appointment first. "So Santana you're about eight weeks along." Dr Daniels said.

"Yup 2 months." Santana said smiling at Sam.

"Have you been taking your pre-natal vitamins?"

"Yes Doc. Every day."

"Good. So do you want to see your baby?"

"Yes." Santana and Sam said in unison.

The doctor spread the gel on Santana's stomach and when the picture appeared on the screen the first word out of the docter's mouth was "Oh my..."

"What?" Santana asked.

Rachel and Puck were talking with dr Theron. She was asking the normal questions about morning sickness, whether she's taking her vitamins and so on.

"So shall we go take a peek at the future love of your lives?" dr Theron asked them.

She spread the gel across Rachel's tummy and when they got to see the picture Puck took Rachel's hand and smiled at the interaction.

They left the rooms of the different docter.

"Rach guess what!" Santana says excitedly.

"What?" Rachel smiles at Santana impatient to share her news aswell.

"We're having twins."

Rachel and Puck congradulates Sam and Santana.

"We got news too." Puck smirks at Sam.

"Yeah what is it?" Sam asks.

"We're expecting twins." Rachel says with a big smile.

Santana grabs Rachel and pulls her into a hug they only pull apart when they hear Leroy's voice.

"Rachel can I talk to you?" she nods holding on to the ultrasound in her hand. "Rachel, Noah was right I don't deserve to have you in my life. You are an amazing person. I freaked out because I never thought you would make the same mistake your mom and I made, but I remember the joy you brought to our lives. And I know that you're baby is going to do the same for you."

Tears welled up in Rachel's eyes she hugged him and said "Babies."

"Really?" she nods. He walks over to Puck and offers him his hand. "You promise to take care of them?"

"Yes sir I do." Puck says and takes Leroy's hand.

"Good. You're coming over to dinner on Wednesday night." Leroy says and heads over to Rachel and pulls her into another hug. "You were the best thing to happen to me. Sorry it took me so long to see that." he kisses the top of her head and she puts her arms around him.

"I love you Daddy. You know I will always forgive you"

"Thank God." he lets Rachel go. "You and I are having dinner tonight.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter Quinn and Brittany are going to meet Santana and Rachel. Kurt and Blaine goes shopping with Santana and Rachel. How should that go?**

**Puck and Leroy's dinner also how should that happen?**

**Sam and Puck realise they have feelings towards the girls but aren't sure what those feelings are. And they find out about the charity event with the exes. What should their reaction be?**

**Please review :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry to those of you who didn't want the girls to have twins but I did give you two chapters to tell me and only one told me no twins. (I think I lost that reader) I'm sorry for that. On the other hand I actually know two cousins who got pregnant close to the same time a few months apart and both ended up with twins (crazy but it's true). So that really isn't that unrealistic to me. I feel bad for disappointing the 'non-twins'. Yes I do have a story where Rachel had twins but that was from me. The twins in this story comes from the people who reviewed and said that they wanted twins. I seriously feel bad for losing a reader but there's nothing I can do about that.**

**But SuzQQ, magda, Beccarwen, Tommy H and Vegevirgin you guys made me feel better.**

**SuzQQ don't worry Mercedes and Tina are Matt and Mike's girlfriends thwy just need to fill their table they will invite Puck and Sam when they find out that they are having trouble with the girls going out with their ex-boyfriends and yes they are childhood friends that's how they can be friends now. Puck's dad will return and their relationship will improve.**

**magda Quinn and Brittany will be bitches but Rachel and Santana will bite back. Puck and Leroy will have a good relationship. Ps I just love your excitement about this story.**

**Beccarwen I do think that Kurt and Blaine will use the shopping trip to flirt with each other. The onesies are an awesome idea I will use that.**

**Vegevirgin I'm so happy you liked that chapter and the bday wish. I think I'll create another event in which the boys will have no choice but to bring the girls. That will be a fancy one the one that they are going to with Mike and Matt is just something casual. Maybe they should move in together firstly on a platonic level and then things should develope from there.**

**I seriously love you guys thank you for helping me with this fic.**

**I don't own Glee.**

Chapter 8

On the Monday Rachel and Santana met up with Puck and Sam they had breakfast. "So what are you girls doing for the rest of the day?" Puck asked as he ordered more coffee for himself and Sam and herbal tea for the girls.

"Well we were going to see how the renovations at the bakery is going." Rachel answered.

"It's just a pity we can't add on for the resturant." Santana added.

"What resturant?" Sam asked when the waitress brought their drinks.

"We wanted to expand. Add a resturant to the bakery that way we could give people meals and not just pastries." Rachel takes a sip of her tea and adds. "But now with the babies we're going to have to wait before we go ahead with that."

"We could help you. We could give you the money." Puck said and as soon as he saw both Rachel and Santana open their mouths to protest. "Not give, loan. We'll loan you the money and you can pay us back as soon as you can on your own time."

"We'll think about it." Santana said in her business voice letting them know if they do this it will be a business decision and not a personal one.

"So San shall we go?" Rachel asked Santana.

"Sure, but Rach we walked here remember." Santana reminded her.

"Urg I forgot. This pregnancy is so not helping my memory AT ALL." she looks at Puck. "Noah would you mind taking us to the bakery just so we can see what's happening over there."

"Sure." Puck answers and then adds. "But we got a meeting in a few minutes so maybe you can come to our office first. It shouldn't take long and hour or two tops."

"That's cool." Santana smiled at the boys and linked her arm in Rachel's as they left the resturant.

At the office Kurt sent his assistant into the meeting so he can have a talk with Santana and Rachel.

"I swear there is simply no decent man on this earth." Kurt said. They had spent the last 30 minutes talking about guys.

"What about your boses?" Rachel said laughing at the look on Kurt's face.

"They are straight." Kurt said. "Tsk tsk. What a pity." He shakes his head.

Then something pops into Rachel's head. "Hey Kurt uhm Santana and I have been invited to a charity event by our ex-boyfriends and we need someone to help us choose our outfits. My brother is going shopping with us me but he is too protective of me. I can't choose a close to sexy outfit and all of a sudden it's too revealing. So would you come with us?"

"Yes I will. I would love too."

They talked about the houses Rachel and Santana bought right next to each other. Both 3 bedroom.

"Hiram made us promise to let him decorate the babies' room. My twins are sharing." Rachel smiles at Santana and Kurt. "We used to say we wanted twins. Do you remember San?"

"Of course I do."

Then the office phone rang. It was Puck he told them that the meeting is over and that if the girls wanted to still use his laptop they could go in.

Rachel was on the phone with Emma discussing the bakery and what's happening in New York. "Ok bye Em, promise you'll call if anything happens?"

"Puck we need to talk to you." Quinn said.

"Yeah you too Sam." Brittany added.

"We don't trust them. What do you really know about them? How sure can you be that those are really your babies? You can't trust them you just met them." Quinn started.

"Yeah they might be the kids of some dead beat and now they're trying to catch rich guys." Brittany said looking at Sam.

"Yeah and you're ones to talk." Sam said angrily at Brittany.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked.

"We have known the both of you for years and gave you our hearts, everything. Just so you can stomp on it." Puck said a bit enraged. Who do they think they are talking about the two girls who helped them pick up pieces of their broken hearts by allowing them to be in the lives of their children.

"Listen here bitches." Santana said in a voice that reminded Rachel of the girl everyone feared in high school. "We are perfectly capable of raising our children on our own. We don't need men to take care of us. And we def..."

"San" Rachel said in a calming voice. "don't you see what's happening?" Santana shakes her head. "Their jealous. They regret giving up two amazing guys like Noah and Sam and now that those two guys are beginning to feel happy again they want to destroy it."

"That is not true." Quinn said through clenched teeth.

"Hit a nerve didn't I?" Rachel said with a smile then it disappeared. "Why are you still here? You're meeting ended fifteen minutes ago and you're still here. You want to rub it in their faces that you've moved on and they haven't. When really they have moved on and you haven't."

Quinn goes to stand in front of Rachel "This isn't over." she and Brittany, who's busy glaring at Santana, walk out of the office.

"That's my girl." Santana says hugging Rachel from behind.

"So what are you girls doing on Friday?" Sam asked after a very long and uncomfortable silence.

"We're going out on Friday. We're going to some charity event that M&M DANCING is organising."

"How do you two know those guys?" Sam asked surprised.

"They are our ex-boyfriends." Santana answered.

"You're not going." Puck said sternly.

"Why not?" Rachel asked her brows furrowed.

"They might want to try something with you." Sam answers for Puck. "We can't have them take advantage of you."

"Yeah we won't allow it." Puck adds.

"You know we could just ask Mike and Matt if you guys could join us. I'm sure their GIRLFRIENDS won't mind." Rachel said smiling at Santana.

DINNER WITH LEROY.

"So Puck, that is what you want to be called right?" Leroy asked Puck.

"Yes sir." Puck answers.

"Please call me Leroy, sir makes me sound and feel so old." Leroy told Puck blowing on his coffee.

"Leroy." Puck says while nodding.

"So you do plan on helping my little girl take care of my grandchildren right?" Leroy asked. "Because that child of mine wasn't planned but she is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I know what you mean sir. I mean Leroy."

"She is also the reason I thought I could be happy with her mother but I wasn't. I can see that your feelings for my daughter is stronger than even you know, but if you take further steps towards my daughter I want you to think about it. I didn't and my daughter was hurt the most in the divorce."

"Leroy, Rachel and I are just friends. I don't think we'll be anything now." Puck answers uncomfortably.

"As long as you take care of them."

"That is what I plan on doing."

SHOPPING

"Kurt my breasts will pop out of this top as soon as I hit the dance floor." Rachel said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Sweety you two are both in that part of your pregnancy where your not showing that much and your boobs are amazing. You shouldn't hide that." he gives her another top to try on. "Santana is taking full advantage of that you should too."

"Sis I agree with Kurt. Normally I would give you a huge jacket and tell you to wear that, but the only way your going to let Puck see you for you is if you remind him of the conception night."

"I do agree with your brother." Kurt said. He looks at Blaine and a spark ignites. "You know I do believe that we haven't had a real conversation yet."

Blaine gives Kurt a skew smile. "That's true. I think we should change that."

"I think we should."

"I think my brother finally met someone I approve of." Rachel whispered to Santana.

"I agree finally someone good enough for Blaine."

Rachel and Santana smile at the exchange between the two men in front of them.

**Sorry if you're not satisfied with this chapter.**

**My favourite part of this chapter is the exes meet baby mama.**

**Last night went to watch Safe House  if you guys wana see what my home town looks like go watch it. If your in Cape Town long street is the place to be.**

**Up next the charity event. Should baby daddies be cool with the exes now that they realise they are not a threat?**

**Grandparents meet grandparents. I was thinking a clash between the Lopez family and Evans family seeing as the mrs Evans' reaction towards Santana wasn't that great to begin with.**

**Also Puck receives an email from his dad. Does he hide it or does he tell Rachel about it after all she does need to know because of the twins.**

**Please review mwahz.**


	9. Chapter 9

**magda the girls are just over 2 months and because it's twins they show a little bit but not too much and boobs are working over time.**

**SuzQQ I'm starting to agree that Quinn and Brittany should get fired how do you think that should happen? **

**auhaes26 i'm glad you're ok with the twins.**

**For the last time if you guys don't like the twins story tell me now I could always make one of the twins disappear from one or both of the girls I know that happens because I watched a docie on this and apperently it can happen. But if you like the twins just tell me and I will shut up about this. Sorry if this is getting irritating just some PM's I got about both being pregnant with twins aren't that cool.**

**I don't own Glee.**

Chapter 9

Rachel and Santana spend the night on Shelby's porch they haven't moved into their homes yet. Something has been stopping them although Rachel chalked it up as anxiety about moving again.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" Santana said her one foot tugged beneath her thigh and her cup of hot chocolate balanced on her knee.

"I don't know. I haven't seen Tina or Mercedes in such a long time it just feels weird. Last time we were all together in one group was when Mike and I were still dating and you and Matt. Before we left for New York. Sure were close friends with them but introducing Noah and Sam to them has got me all wound up." Rachel answered her feet tugged beneath her butt both hands wrapped around the cup.

"I know. It feels unreal other than you Mercedes was my best friend and her approving Sam is a big deal to me. Is that weird?" Santana asked looking at Rachel.

She just smiled and shook her head. "You are used to her choosing guys for you normally if she said he isn't right than there really was something wrong with him."

For a few minutes they sat in silence. "Do you think we'll be good at it?" Santana asked Rachel.

"Good at what?"

"Good at being parents."

"I don't know but I do know that if we need it there's two amazingly wonderful guys who would walk through fire to help us with them." she rested her head on Santana's shoulder. "I also know that we have two annoying woman, I love them but they are annoying, who would be there when we need them and when we don't. We also have three men and a brother who are ready to keep those woman away when we need them kept away. And then there are the fathers' parents who phone everyday just to make sure we are ok. So we've got an awesome support system that will be a phone call away."

Santana rested her head on Rachel's and whispered a thank you. They both looked up at the stars. This is something they did as often as they could to remind them that whatever they are going through will get better even if it doesn't seem that way.

"Here you go dude." Puck threw Sam a beer. "What do you think the girls are doing?"

"I don't know Santana might be sitting in the kitchen with Rachel while Rachel bakes something awesome. Do you think they'll accept our offer to help them?"

"I don't know. I think their passion for that bakery might force them to do it. Those girls have amazing drive." Puck says with a small smile so small that you can't see it if you don't look.

"I think Santana is amazing. The way she looks after Rachel is so amazing. I liked the way she stood up for herself when they met Quinn and Brittany. Aside from the swearing I think that she'll be a great mother for my children."

"So the Evans name is in safe hands." Puck jokes.

"If she even names the babies Evans." Sam says taking a gulp of his beer. He wants his kids to have his surname.

"We both want that it's understandable, but Rachel and Santana both said we should wait untill the second trimester." Puck said grabbing his laptop to do some work.

"Do you think we're ready? They are expecting twins. Two babies, both of them. I'm ready for one but two is a bit much if you ask me." Sam said.

"I don't know but I do know I'm going to do everything I can in order to help Rachel. She is after all the mother of my babies."

Puck sees that he has an email and when he reads it his mood changes. "Duse I'm tired I'll see you tomorrw." Puck gets up and heads for his bedroom. He doesn't feel bad about leaving Sam alone because it's like Sam's second home.

FRIDAY

"So Noah and Sam wanted to know if they should come and get us. I said it was fine. Is that ok?" Rachel said as she puts on her make up.

"It's fine Rach, I would like to see what our friends think of them." Santana said as she straightened the last strip of hair.

"Good they're going to be here in 30 minutes." Rachel says.

Santana goes over to Rachel and starts removing her curlers. "Can you believe in a few months there are going to be little people in our lives?"

"No. I don't think I'll ever be ready." Rachel lets out a breath. The two girls spends the time getting ready for the event.

"Girls your dates are here." Shelby yells up at the girls.

"We're almost done Mom."

Santana and Rachel walked down the stairs together. Santana is wearing a dress that stops just above her knees and a pair of ancle heeled boots.

Rachel is wearing skinny jeans with black ballet flats a top that sits tightly around her boobs and hangs loose only to hug her butt.

"Wow." both guys breathes out.

"You girls look beautiful." Sam says taking Santana's hand.

"Yeah really beautiful." Puck says as he takes Rachel's hand and leads her out of the house.

They arrive at the venue only to hear the two girls screaming and to see them run away from them into the arms of two other girls.

"Tina I can't believe it. You look so good." Rachel says letting go of Tina.

"Mercedes. You look hot." Santana says at the same time.

Mike picks Rachel up and spins her around. "Mike don't you might just activate the morning sickness."

Matt gives Santana a big hug. "When are you giong to aske her to marry you?" Santana whispers in his ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he smiles at her it's a smile that tells her she isn't that far off track.

The girls go in and sits at their table. The guys are still outside. "Ok here's the thing. We agreed to let you guys come tonight so we could meet you to be sure that you'll be good to our girls." Matt says as soon as the girls were out of sight.

"Yeah we don't know what you guys are planning but I know that if you hurt them you'll have to deal with us ok." Mike adds.

"Why are you so protective off the girls?" Sam asked.

"It's not like you guys still feel something for them." Puck says looking directly at Mike.

"Of course we still feel something for them." Matt answers Puck.

Both Sam and Puck stiffen at Matt's reply. Why they don't know but at that moment they both felt like punching the two guys in front of them until Mike says "We still feel something for them because they are like our sisters. We are like threir brothers who will do anything we can in order to make sure nothing bad happens to them. Rachel and I dated for a while and then we broke up, but that doesn't mean that the love I felt for her is gone it just means something else. I'm sure the same goes for Matt here." Matt nods at this.

"Now that we have that out of the way shall we go join the girls?" Matt says with a smile and leads the way into the building.

As they head to the table they see two guy hitting on Rachel and Santana. Puck and Sam's faces tenses up. Matt and Mike caught this and wanted to calm them down so Matt says. "Rachel and Santana are not interested. Their body language says it all. Just calm down."

Mike and Matt walk ahead to go and sit next to Tina and Mercedes. Sam and Puck followed slowly behind trying to calm themselves down before they hit the two guys.

Through out the night Mercedes and Tina are questioning Sam and Puck. Finding that they approve of the two future fathers, Tina grabs Puck for a dance while Mercedes does the same with Sam.

"So Sam you take care of my girl ok? I know she seems all tough but she really isn't. She has always wanted someone to take care of her and to me it seems like you could do that. So tell me that you're going to do that."

"I will." Sam said giving Mercedes a smile.

"Puck as you well know Rachel needs someone to bring stability in her life. Santana has managed to give her that but she needs you to give her a sense of security. I know it's a lot to put on your shoulders but I just want to make sure that she'll be taken care of."

"Don't worry she'll be taken care of. I might not know her well but I know her well enough to know that she'll be good to our children and that's all I need to know to make sure she's fine."

"Good."

They walk back to the table to see Rachel and Santana getting up to dance with the two guys who were flirting with them earlier.

Puck and Sam went to sit at the table keeping a watchful eye on the girls.

"You guys like them don't you?" Tina says seeing the look in Pucks eyes everything Rachel rests her head on the guy she's dancing with and it's the same look Sam gets when he sees Santana laughing flirtatiously at the guy she's dancing with.

"No." both guys says at the same time.

Tina just gives them a look, Sam looks back over at Santana and Puck says "They are the mothers of our unborn children we are just protective of them."

"Sure that's why it looks like you could explode at any moment." Mercedes says with a smile and rests her head on Matt shoulder while Mike pulls Tina to sit on his lap.

Sam sees Santana's dancing partners hand travel lower and lower down her back. While Puck sees Rachel's dancing partners mouth dangerously close to her neck. Both guys gets up and walks over to their respective baby mamas.

Meanwhile at Breadstix.

Shelby, Luis, Maria, Leroy and Hiram are waiting for Deborah, Marie and Dwight to make their appearance. When they finally arrived they started talking about their kids.

"Hi I'm Rachel's mother Shelby and this is her father Leroy and his husband Hiram." Shelby introduces them to their guests. "And this is Santana's parents Maria and Luis."

"It's nice to meet you." Deborah says looking at Shelby. "I'm Deborah, Noah's mother and this is Sam's parents, Marie and Dwight."

"Hi, I don't know if I trust your daughter." Marie says looking at Maria.

"Why not?" Maria says raising a brow. "If you don't trust my daughter then should I trust your son?"

"My son is very trustworthy." Marie says looking at Maria.

"Listen here my daughter is a great woman she will be there for whoever needs her. If you don't believe me go and ask Rachel she has always been there for Rachel and anyone of her friends. She is the strongest person I know and there is no way I am allowing you to speak to her or about her in such a way. Do you hear me?"

"Ladies, we are here for our children lets not forget that." Shelby says trying to calm Maria down.

"Yes Shelby is right we need to find a way to make sure they don't hurt each other." Deborah says. She looks over at Shelby and says. "I like your daughter I think she could be good for my son and I want them together."

Shelby smiles at her and says "I think we're on the same page then." She looks at Deborah. "You know Rachel just recemtly bought a house. Three bedroom if we could get your son to move in there with her then maybe..." Shelby smiles.

"Maybe they could start to develope feelings for each other or realize the feelings they already have for each other. I'll start working on Noah tomorrow." Deborah says.

"And I'll do the same with Rachel." Shelby says looking at Leroy who just shakes his head knowing that Shelby won't let anything change her mind.

"Marie, I know that my daughter seems like a lot to handle but that's her way of protecting herself from getting hurt. She has her gaurd up always because she's afraid of getting hurt. I can see that she does trust Sam and I hope that you'll trust her soon because she really is not a bad girl." Maria says to Marie.

"I know I'm just being an over protective mother. I think we should do the same with our kids."

"No. Let them get to each other at their own space." Luis says, not liking the idea of his daughter living with a man she's known for a little over two months.

"No Sam's too blind and slow when it comes to these things." Marie answers.

"So you're going to force your son to live with a woman he bearely knows?" Dwight asks his wife who nods.

"What's your excuse?" Leroy asks Shelby.

"Rachel needs love." she states simply.

"Noah is too stubborn to admit that I'm right." Deborah adds.

"So it's settles we get them to move in together." Hiram says just when their food comes.

Back at the event.

Sam takes Santana in his arms and away from the guy she was dancing with he dips her and plants a passionate kiss on her lips picks her up and carries her away.

Puck pulls Rachel away from the guy she's dancing with only to punch him in the face. Rachel looks at him in shock and he finally realized what he did. He mutters an apology and takes Rachel to his car. He and Sam drives the girls home in silence.

"What were you thinking?" both girls ask at the same time upset at the scene the guys caused.

"I'm sorry I just saw that his hands were wondering everywhere and I didn't know what came over me." Sam says sheepishly.

"I have been watching that asshole undress you with his eyes the entire night and I feel protective of you so I did something that I'm not proud of." Puck says pulling up to Rachel house.

"Well that was immature." Rachel says as she and Santana get out of the car.

The next day as the girls get ready for their trip to the bakery to see how for things are Puck and Sam show up. They gave the girls each a present. It was onesies that looked like the uniforms for PezBerry Pie Bakery on the two Sam gave Santana the name tags said Baby Lopez Evans and one of the two that Puck gave Rachel stood Princess Berry and the other one said Badass Puckerman. Both girls smiles at the gifts. Their pregnancy just got more real. They also gave them different neatral, femine and masculine onesies just to be on the safe side.

"Rachel can I talk to you?" Puck asks Rachel.

"Sure" she leads the way to the hammock in the back yard.

"Last night wasn't just me freaking out at a guy touching you all over. I also received an email from my father whom I haven't spoken to in a few years." he breathes. "I hate him so much. He was never there for me or my sister while we were growing up. Now he heard about the babies because of my ma and well now he wants to meet you."

"Noah I'm fine with that." She tells him placing a hand on his hand.

"I don't want him in my life. I don't want him in my kids' lives, he sticks around long enough to make you think it'll be different but it never is."

"I understand Noah," she takes her free hand and puts it on his face and lifts it to face her. "but he is your father. Give him one last chance you never know this time he might come through for you." she give him a soft smile.

He places his forehead on hers "I'm really glad I knocked you up. Any other girl that's less understanding and I would have gone crazy."

"It's what I'm here for." they look into each other's eyes and it's like and invisible force is pulling them together. She gently places her lips on his and it lasts for 10 seconds but neither could deny the bolt of electricity that jolted through their bodies when they pulled away. "We should go back." Rachel said getting up as quickly as possible.

**So what did you guys think?**

**Next chapter the scheming begins.**

**Kurt and Blaine have ideas for the two couples sending them away for the weekend.**

**And maybe if you guys give me some ideas on how this is going to happen Quinn and Brittany get a step closer to either being nice with Rachel and Santana or getting fired. Which one?**

**The parents start their plans for their children. And some secret dating ;)**

**Sorry about mistakes I didn't read over it again.**

**Just making it clear you guys should totally review. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**To all of my loyal readers I just have to say that I love you a lot you guys really make me proud to be writing this story. All of you basically hated the idea so I am not killing of the twins, but we have to add some drama don't we?**

**magda you seem very energetic in your reviews which I love because it makes me excited to write the next chapter so thank you. **

**SuzQQ I haven't decided what the twins are going to be yet. I have no idea how to get Quinn and Brittany fired so I'll think of new ways, maybe I'll throw in another meeting between the girls, but they will be fired. I think the trip away will be a good time for the couples to talk about the babies and what to do with them. Rachel and Puck aren't secretly dating but the subject will come up.**

**Beccarwen they will move in together after their trip away. Let's call it a bonding weekend.**

**I'm not going to trap them in a snow storm but their trip will be extended. **

**I don't own Glee.**

Chapter 10

Blaine and Kurt spend the day shopping they have been together for a week now. They made their way to their lunch date.

"So Shelby tells me that she wants Rachel and Puck to move in together but she has no idea on how to do it. I was thinking we could help her out." Blaine tells Kurt as the waitress brings their food.

"Hmm mama interfering with child's business sounds oddly familiar." Kurt says thinking about Puck's mom.

"Yes but Rachel won't move in with someone unless she completely trusts them or knows that they won't do her any harm." Blaine says taking a bite of his food.

"How do we do that?" Kurt asks stirring his coffee.

Blaine thinks about this for a while and says "What if we get them to go away together?"

"How, Sam and Puck are very busy at this moment and the girls are still working on getting the bakery up and running." Kurt says.

"I don't know." The sit in silence for a while until Blaine says "I do know that in two weeks time Rachel and Santana has their annual girls' week away. They started the tradition in their junior year."

"And I can just make sure that the guys' schedule for that time is clear." Kurt says with a sly smile.

"I knew there was a reason as to why I was attracted to you." Blaine says he holds his cup up. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" they toast with their cups they can't wait for their plan to finally take full effect.

AT THE COSMETICS COMPANY **(if any of you have a name for it that would be great.)**

"So you kissed Santana in front of an audience." Puck said as they walked out of the boardroom where they just had another meeting that seemed endlessly long.

"Dude I had no idea what came over me. Just when I saw that dude so close to her it was like something inside of me wanted to protect what was mine. And at that moment I thought I was just the fact that she's carrying my children, but it has nothing to do with that." He says letting out a breath he runs his hair through his hair and smiles a lopsided smile. "When we kissed it felt so right like nothing could ever come between us. Almost like we were meant to be."

"I think I know what you mean." Puck said remembering the kiss he shared with Rachel. "And that's where my understanding stops because before you know it our balls might shrink and disappear." Puck says but his mind kept on wondering to that kiss. Sure he slept with her before but there was something about that kiss that was just... indescribable.

"Dude want to grab some lunch in the cafeteria?" Sam asks Puck just as they are about to go to their separate offices.

"Sure not like I have anything else to do." Puck says.

When they finally have their food they talk about Rachel and Santana. "If Quinn says anything bad about Rachel again I am going to do something that is totally against my father's wishes."

"Which ones?" Sam asks Puck.

"I'll fire her I don't care how good she is for this company. Rachel is carrying the future heirs of this company and Quinn gave me up!"

"So you would seriously fire her?" Sam asked in disbelieve.

"I wanted to when I caught her with Finn but didn't because my dad liked her. If he starts a mess when he comes to meet Rachel I will seriously cut him out of my life for good." Puck says angrily. "I don't know why he suddenly has an interest in my life or that of my future children but I will not be kind if he comes and mess things up for Rachel..." he trails off. "She has been under stress with her dad when he found out she was pregnant. That could have harmed the babies in some way you know? If he comes and puts stress on her that could affect them negatively."

"I didn't think about it that way. You're right Quinn and Brittany need to stay out of our lives they are the ones that decided they wanted nothing to do with us. Now that we are finally happy again they want to ruin it. It doesn't work that way." Sam says getting angrier by the minute.

"Dude we can't get worked up for nothing, maybe they won't come around as often now." Puck said "So any ideas on how to make them take up our offer?"

"For the restaurant?" Puck nods. "No clue, I think we force them."

"Their stubborn, they won't allow that. We both know it."

AT THE LOPEZ HOUSE

"Well the bakery is almost done." Santana tells Rachel as they try out another one of Rachel ideas.

"This is what I miss most about not being pregnant." Rachel says as she looks at the cookie dough completely ignoring Santana's statement. "Eating cookie dough. Especially when I feel stressed."

"I know I used to be right by your side remember? Are you feeling stressed now?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because Noah's father wants to meet me and he told me about the trouble between them and now..."

"Now that you and your dad are ok, you want him and his dad to be ok too?"

"Yes Noah is the reason me and my dad are ok and I really want them to at least be able to talk to each other. I want them to be able to be together on the twins' birthday and not worry about something going wrong between the two of them." Rachel says with a sigh.

"Berry, you just meet the guy's dad and stay out of it and make him like you because you are you not because you pretend to be someone else."

Rachel purses her lips together. "I guess you're right." She is quiet for a while. "I can't San, he is the one that got my dad to talk to me again. Don't you think I should return the favour?"

"Ray I know you want to help but really you can't not with something you don't understand. Face it Rachel, you don't really know what happened and until you do there isn't anything you can do about it." Santana smiled at Rachel. "Come on lets go. Stevie wanted to see me at the bakery."

"Becca wanted to see me at the bakery too. I wonder what that's all about?"

"There is only one way to find out." Santana said she grabbed her car keys and headed for the door.

Both the girls walked into their nearly finished bakery with a huge space to do more that is if they decide to take the boys up on their offer, which Rachel is seriously considering.

"Hey you guys came." Stevie says walking over to Santana. "We really need your help."

"What is this about?" Rachel asked as they went to sit at one of the few tables already set up.

"Well you see I have a big, overprotective brother and that really isn't any good for dating. AT ALL" Becca answered Rachel and went to sit next to her. The other two joined them.

"What does this have to do with me?" Rachel asked confused.

"Well you see Noah has calmed down a bit since you two got together..."

"Where not together." Rachel interjects.

"...and I really wanted to know if you could keep him busy some more" Becca asked ignoring Rachel's statement.

"Why?"

"Rachel I have a boyfriend and my brother likes him but doesn't want me to date him because he is kind of like my brother."

"Wait I understand why you want to do this, but Stevie why are you here?"

Stevie looks down at his hands in his lap like they're the most interesting things in the room. He sneaks a peek at Becca and Santana gasps.

"Oh my God! You two are together aren't you?" Santana asks.

"Yes we are an we are planning on telling our family and friends it's just that Stacy is my best friend and we share everything but I don't think the idea of dating her older brother is what she had in mind."

"So what did you guys want us to do?"

"We need you to help us. We'll tell them when we are ready but right now just doesn't seem like the right time." Becca says "Please Rachel, Santana please help us."

"Fine, but you have to tell them soon." Santana instructs.

"Yeah I don't feel comfortable hiding things from your brother."

"Thank you this means so much to us."

"Yeah we'll be on babysitting duty when you need us to be. Thank you." Becca says again.

AT THE LOPEZ HOUSEHOLD

"So what do you want to do about the kids?" Shelby asked.

"Actually Shelby, Kurt and I came up with an idea."

"Well what is it?" Deborah asked.

"Rachel and Santana have their trip planned to Rome. We were thinking that we could get the guys to go with the girls." Blaine says.

"I like your thinking Blaine, always looking out for your little sister that is really so sweet of you." Shelby tells Blaine with a smile.

"That is a good idea, boys but how are we going to get that stubborn son of mine to agree with going?" Deborah asks Blaine.

"Yeah and Sam won't exactly be too easy to convince either." Marie says.

"Well now, leave that to me. I can guilt them into going after all they knocked up my sisters I have the right to force them to do whatever so long as it keeps them safe."

"Yeah the girls are going to be the difficult ones to convince. This has always been their time to get away. To escape first when they were teenagers from their parents and now it's from the stress of everything that has happened in their life. Puck and Sam are kind of the reason their pregnant and also their lack of any logic when it comes to intimacy." Maria says. "While you figure this out I'm going to make us more tea."

Maria gets up and walks out of the kitchen. She doesn't notice Marie following her.

"Maria may I talk to you?" Marie asks.

"Yes. You may." Maria says trying not to get angry at the woman in front of her at this moment of else she is going to need some help to hold her back and Shelby is too far away at this moment. "You may talk to me but if you start saying mean stuff about my daughter again for no reason at all this will not end well."

"No I actually wanted to apologise. After Brittany hurt Sam so badly he was broken. I didn't think he would ever be himself again, but when your daughter came into his life it was like nothing could ever hurt him again and I am really sorry for all the things I have said to your daughter and I do plan on apologising to her. She really gave new life to my son and therefore I will always be grateful to her. She is allowing him to be in his children's lives and that is a really great thing."

"So you'll lay off my daughter?" Maria asks and Marie nods.

"I'll be nice to your daughter and work on my son. He won't know what happened."

Santana and Rachel both sit in Rachel's unfurnished house, Santana's looks the same. They are sitting on the floor on blankets eating Chinese food.

"So how are we going to get Sam and Puck to stay oblivious to Becca and Stevie being together?" Santana asks.

"I have no idea. But we need to do something. I think they need to figure out whether or not what they are doing is a good thing or not."

Rachel's phone starts vibrating. "Hello brother."

"Hey Rachel! Are you with Santana?"

"Yes why?"

"I had an idea as to how you can get to know Puck and Sam on a more personal level."

"How is that?"

"Take them with you on your trip to Rome."

"You're not serious that is me and Santana time, taking the two guys would just be bad it would interfere with the bonding time." Rachel start to argue but then she remembers that Puck and Sam away would mean Stevie and Becca could figure out what they need to do. "On second thought getting to know them better on a more personal level would be beneficial for the babies. Ok if we can convince them to come why not let me just talk to Santana."

She tells Santana what she has in mind and Santana agrees to her ideas.

Kurt and Blaine are with the boys in their office.

"So I see you guys have a week or two of nothing to do so what are you guys going to do for that week?" Kurt asks.

"Nothing, why do you want to know?" Puck asks.

"Well the girls have that week free to do nothing so they were planning a trip to Rome." Blaine says making as if was no big deal and suddenly say. "Why don't you guys join them?"

"Nah I don't think so." Sam answers.

"So you won't mind absolutely gorgeous Italian stallions drooling all over your girls? No wait not your girls because then they wouldn't be able to actually go for those guys. What I meant to say was you don't mind freakishly sexy guys hitting on your baby mama and them actually being able to flirt back?" Kurt asks without taking a breath. "I know if I were straight a hot Latina would not go by unnoticed or an incredibly beautiful brunette wouldn't be too bad either."

"Just so you know Rachel is one that falls for a guy and never leaves. The reason PezBerry Pie bakery exist in New York is all because of Jesse St. James." Blaine says dramatically.

"Who is Jesse St. James?" Puck asked suddenly curious.

"He is the guy Rachel thought to be the love of her life. They met in New York and they hit it off immediately. He was so sweet to her and they have dated the entire time she was in varsity. It was love for so long. We all thought they would get married. But then Jesse got his big break to be this great actor on a teen show it's not the type of role he wanted. He wanted to be on Broadway, but this role was his chance to break into the business. They broke up because Rachel had just opened PezBerry Pie with Santana and she couldn't leave to go with him. She was so heartbroken. We were afraid she would never bounce back." Blaine looks at the group of people in front of him. "Are you sure you don't want to go with them?" he looks at Puck. "She might just meet someone over there and decide to stay longer than she intended." He turns his head to Sam "And Santana is so protective of Rachel. Wherever Rachel goes Santana goes. Are you sure you're willing to risk being weekend dads or even worse vacation dads. Your children calling someone else daddy?"

"The girls would not want us to go with them." Sam answers suddenly anxious there is no way someone else will get the chance to play daddy to his kids.

"Actually they said it was fine with them. If you guys wanted to come along they would love to have you."

"Fine no other man will ever get the chance to call my kids his." Puck says.

Blaine and Kurt share victory smiles while Sam and Puck sit with determined looks on their faces.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door.

"That's what you think Puck." Quinn says with a smug smile. She takes out her phone. "Bree I need you to look up a Jesse St. James for me. I have big plans for him." She puts her phone away and walks away with Brittany. "I will get Puck back." She tells her.

"How do I get Sam back?" Brittany asks her.

"You will we just have to dig up some dirt on her." Quinn tells Brittany. "If we do that Sam is halfway to being yours again."

They both walk away plotting smiles plastered on their faces.

**Don't be too mad at me for the ending on this chapter. I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Up next.**

**Rachel meets Puck's dad.**

**They start planning their trip.**

**Quinn and Brittany flies to LA to find Jesse and dig up some dirt on Santana.**

**I know the whole Stevie and Becca thing came out of nowhere but that helped the whole girls saying yes to Puck and Sam going with them.**

**And the girls talk to the boys about their offer for the restaurant.**

**And living suggestions.**

**They also decide on what surnames the babies are going to be given so what do you think? Maybe Lopez-Evans, Evans or just Lopez and Berry-Puckerman, Berry or Puckerman all your choice.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to BriyerRose I realised that the trip to Rome is a bit (lot) too much. So their trip happens a little closer to home. Thank you again. **

**And thank you to the rest of you that pointed that out I really appreciate it. And most of you decided that a cabin would be better so a cabin it is.**

**SuzQQ Quinn doesn't know what she wants. She knows Puck and she knows how he looks when he starts developing feelings for someone and now she wants to stop that developing feelings before it turns into love. Don't worry about Jesse I have plans for him he won't be evil so Quinn's plan will blow up in her face. I'm still deciding on whether or not they will be able to dig up some "dirt" on Santana if they do it will be easily forgivable but to add some drama they will add their own spin on it. I'm not sure on whether they are friends or not but they do have to get along with each other if they own the companies together. **

**magda I agree with you about the girls talking about the kiss, I'll add it in this chapter. About Stevie, I had to make him like Puck or their fear about Puck finding out about Becca and Stevie wouldn't make that much sense. As I told SuzQQ you don't have to worry about Jesse.**

**Vegevirgin it's good to hear from you again. I'm glad you're feeling better. I don't think I'll let them die in a plane crash but they will be out of the boys' life when the whole Jesse thing blows up in their faces.**

**I don't own Glee.**

"So you apparently make Sam go all gaga for you. How does it feel?" Rachel asks as they walk through the furniture store finally looking for things to put in their houses.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked as if she didn't know what Rachel was talking about.

"The kiss, come on Santana how was it?"

"I'm not telling you anything." Santana says going to lie on a bed to test it.

"Oh come on San you know you want to. Please, please pretty please tell me." Rachel begs from the bed next to her.

"No! You don't tell me anything so I'm not going to tell you."

"What if I promise to tell you something? Will you then tell me?"

"Depends on what that something is."

"It involves the same thing you did with Sam."

"What! Spill as in now."

"Nope." She says with a smile "You go first." She walks over to the dining room section. "I always start first I think it's your turn today."

"Fine!" Santana said as she followed Rachel. "When he kissed me I felt like... I don't know how to describe it Rach, it was like the perfect moment. I felt better in that kiss than I did in my entire relationship with Matt and you know how much I loved him."

"San, do you think that maybe you're busy falling for Sam?"

"I don't think Berry." She walks towards the table. "I know and I'm not busy it happened a long time ago Rach. I'm in love with him and I don't know what to do about it. This is so unfair I hate it when I'm in love with a guy but I can't tell him."

"I think I know what you mean."

"What is that?"

"You're afraid if things don't work out with Sam it won't be just you who gets hurt. It will hurt those tiny little people growing inside of you." Rachel smiles at her. "And you don't want to think of them ever getting hurt, but San what if he is the love of your life. You will never know unless you give it a chance."

"Rachel I do want to but I don't know him that well yet. What if he's a total asshole?"

"We will find out when we go on our trip won't we?"

"Speaking of which I have been doing some calculations, with everything we've done we just don't have the money to go to Rome. So what do think about taking a trip to some great cabin one, we haven't seen in a while?"

"You mean the one our parents bought? The one in the woods, with that amazing view of the lake?"

"Yeah we don't have to pay rent which already saves us a lot of my money to spend on the bakery or something."

"Why not? Our parents won't mind and I'm sure the guys won't either."

"Speaking of the guys... You still have to tell me your part of the story."

"Fine. Do you remember when the guys came over after the charity event?" Santana raises her brow an indication that she knows what Rachel is talking about. "Well when Noah and I went to talk something happened this weird attraction that I haven't felt with anyone before. Not even Mike or Jesse and we kissed but this kiss wasn't like any I have ever experienced I could have stayed that way for the rest of my life."

"Look who's in love now."

"No, San I'm not sure if I am in love or if we just have crazy chemistry."

Their trip happens on the weekend they decided to go to their parents' cabin to save money. The boys offered to pay for the trip and said that they have a hotel over there as well but the girls felt as if they just hung around the boys for money. They decided to take the boys up on their offer to loan them the money for the restaurant but haven't told he boys yet.

It is the day Rachel gets to meet Puck's father. She is so nervous because according to Puck his dad always tried to get to go out with girls like Quinn, and she is definitely not Quinn that is for sure.

She's running late. Puck called her to ask her where she is his dad arrived already and he really doesn't feel like talking to his dad without her there, if she's there he'll behave himself.

She walks into the restaurant and immediately spots Puck she can see that he is feeling tense by his posture. "Hey I am so sorry I'm late. San needed to talk to me and I didn't exactly notice the time." She tells them and goes to sit next to Puck opposite Mr. Puckerman. "Hello Mr. Puckerman, I'm Rachel Berry." She stretches her hand out towards him.

"I already know who you are. And please call me Elijah." He says seriously. "My wife Clara will be joining us shortly."

Rachel felt a bit embarrassed of course he knows who she is but she just wanted to show that she did have good manners other than the whole running late thing.

"So Rachel, Noah tells me that..."

"Puck, you don't get to call me Noah."

"...tells me that he offered you money to help you with your bakery."

Puck excused himself to answer his phone.

"Are you using my son for his money because if you are I will make sure that you have nothing, not even that bakery you think so highly off. I mean it you will walk away with nothing."

"Listen I don't know what I did to you other than make you a soon-to-be grandfather. I didn't know who your son was when the night of conception and if he didn't walk into my bakery the next day I still would know who he is. I would have been perfectly happy raising these two kids on my own. They are mine and I will keep them from you. If you ever want to see them then you better start treating me with respect because I may look like someone who can't handle herself but I can and I will." She tells him seriously.

"Good to know. I'm sorry about that I just haven't been a father to him when he was still a child I forced him to grow up sooner than he needed and I want to be there for him now."

"I know but here's a tip. When you try to make it up to your son do not upset his baby mama." She said "I need to leave I hope when we come back from our trip that you and I can sit down and talk about this but right now I can't." She walks over to Puck who had just hung up the phone. "I have to go morning sickness is coming back and I want to throw up in my clean bathroom not some public restaurant."

"Sure I'll take you home."

They walked out leaving Elijah to regret what he just told Rachel.

The next day the four of them drove up to the lake. They decided that they would all drive in one car so that they don't have to use as much money and this meant that they could get to know the boys better especially if they are going to take them up on their offer to help with the restaurant.

When they came to the cabin Rachel and Santana couldn't believe how beautiful the cabin still looked. They went up to their rooms and told the guys they could have any other room just not theirs. The girls cam down in their swimsuit and went to swim in the lake. The boys stayed in the cabin exploring it. It wasn't small but it was smaller than they were used to everything they did was always extravagant but this was cosy for them.

"I think I could get used to this." Puck said as he looked at the family pictures that were hung on the wall. There are some of Rachel and Mike and Santana and Matt back when they still dated. There are some of Rachel and a dude Puck doesn't know but guesses that it must be the Jesse guy Blaine told them about.

To Sam's surprise he starts to feel really possessive and jealous when he sees a picture of Santana sitting on Matt's lap. She is wearing a bikini top and a pair of shorts she barefoot, Matt is wearing nothing but board shorts. They are looking into each other's eyes lovingly like whoever took the picture isn't even there her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms around her tummy.

"When I took that picture I was sure they would survive. We all thought they would get married one day." Rachel said from behind him. She felt hungry so she came back to make a late lunch.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"They realised that they are only together to pleas the people in their lives and not for themselves. She still loves Matt of course she does but he is in her past on they are now more like brother and sister." She smiles. "If you are interested in her you don't have to worry about her loving Matt because she doesn't at least not like that anymore." She walks into the kitchen.

When Santana came back they started to eat the food Rachel prepared for them.

"We want to ask you guys something." Santana started talking.

"Sure what is it?" Sam asked her smiling.

"Well we wanted to know if you're offer to help with the restaurant still stands. If it does we want to take you up on that offer."

"Good because we were starting to think we'd have to donate you the money anonymously." Puck answered her.

After a long time thanking the boys the girls decide to go out and take a walk in town close by.

"Do you boys want to join us?" Rachel asked as she slips her feet into a pair of flip flops, her mom hid all her high heeled shoes.

"Sure." Both boys said getting up together.

Rachel and Santana lead them to the funfair that always happens here this time of the year.

"Rachel? Is that you?" Rachel turns to face the guy that called her.

"Oh my word. Jason!" She jumps into his arms. This makes Puck want to pull her off of him and punch the dude lights out. He nearly does it too when Rachel tells them. "Guys this is my cousin Jason." He puts her down to shake hands with Puck and Sam as Rachel introduces them.

Puck calms down immediately. He knows he can't always feel that way when a dude comes close to Rachel but she is the mother of his kids that are causing a bump in Rachel's stomach area.

When they get to the funfair Rachel stays behind to talk to Puck. "Hey do you want to go on the Ferris wheel with me?"

"Sure."

"I would ask you to come with me on a wilder ride but not with my vomit factor being so high. I can't risk it."

They get on the Ferris wheel. "Noah I need to ask you something."

"What is it? I'll help however I can."

"My mom won't let me move into my own house unless she knows that someone is there to take care of me so I was wondering if you would move in by the end of my second trimester or something. This would mean that I could move into my own house and get out from under her eye. She is very protective I'm not allowed to do anything and it's really irritating." Just when he wants to answer she tells him. "Don't answer me now. Just wait spend this week with me if you can survive it then we can talk about it again."

"Ok I'll test you this week." He says jokingly.

Santana and Sam are walking around looking at how other people are playing games.

"Hey Sam, so my mother nearly allows me to move into my own house but then Rachel's mom talked to her and now she won't let me even think about it unless I have someone to move in with me. So I wanted to ask if you would be ok with that. That way you can be there for when I go into labour and you can be there when they are still small and I need help. And I won't feel like killing my mom every time she tells me that I'm doing something wrong." She takes a breath. "Don't answer no though answer me when we go back to Lima. I think that way you can see what it would be like for us to live in the same house."

"Ok I'll think about it. Are you sure you want me to move in with you though why don't you ask Rachel?"

"Two pregnant woman in one house can you imagine what it would be like if one of us went into labour. How do you think we would handle that? The stress would most likely cause the other into going into labour." Santana laughs.

"Santana?"

"Yes Sam."

"You are a very beautiful woman."

Santana smiles down at her feet and then looks up at him shyly. "Thank you Sam. You're not so bad yourself."

When the group get back together Santana and Rachel felt hungry so they went to sit at the tables over at one of the many food stalls. They got French fries and giant pretzels, hamburgers and union rings for the girls with juice. The boys got themselves burgers and fries with Coke.

"Rachel, Blaine told us about this Jesse guy you used to date. Is it too nosy of me to ask you about him?" Puck asked.

"No it wouldn't. Jesse and I dated after Mike and I broke up. Mike was in love with Tina and I moved to New York or at least was studying in New York. When I met Jesse I felt really good with him He helped me get over Mike while we were still friends and after we spend most of the day with each other. We realized we had feelings for each other. We dated after that we even started talking about getting married but there was one thing we didn't agree on."

"What was that?"

"He wanted children immediately and I just wasn't ready. That was one of the things that we fought about the most. When he got the role in a show for teens he decided to take it. He wanted some time away from me to think if he still wanted us, but the time apart forced us to separate. We didn't even get to say goodbye to each other."

"If you see him again what would you do?" Puck asked he didn't want to but the words just spilled out of his mouth.

"In other words what would you feel?" Santana said this is the first time Rachel really spoke about it.

"To be honest back then I was devastated but if I do see him now I would tell him that even what happened between us sucked it was still worth it because even if we didn't work out he thought me things that no one else ever could and I hope that he is as happy as I am at this moment. I'm with my best friend and we both have two guys with us that would protect our babies no matter what just knowing that makes me so happy." She looks at Puck. "This is why I want to call our babies Berry-Puckerman. If that's ok with you."

"It's more than ok with me."

"Sam what if we just call them Evans, I like that better than both our surnames and they won't have mine because all I need is to know that I'm their mother."

"I would love them to have my surname."

Meanwhile in LA Quinn and Brittany made their way to Jesse St. James' apartment.

They had found out where he lives and went to find him. He wasn't at home so they decided to spend the day at the beach.

"Do you think that Puck is going to fall for this?" Brittany asked Quinn as they lay on the beach.

"I don't need Puck to fall for this I need Rachel to." Quinn told Brittany. "If she falls for this she will come back to him and I will be able to have Puck for myself again and if this Jesse guy helps us you can get Sam back."

"I hope this works."

"It will."

After an hour or so on the beach they head back to the hotel to shower and get dressed.

"Come on Britt, we have to see if we can find Jesse."

"I'm coming Q." Brittany walks over to Quinn who is waiting at the door. They leave and take a cab to Jesse's apartment. They knock on his door when he opens Brittany asks.

"Are you Jesse St. James?"

"Yeah."

"Can we come in? We want to talk to you about something." Quinn says.

"Sure." He gestures for them to enter the apartment. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Rachel Berry." Brittany answers.

"Rachel Berry, what about her?"

"Well Mr. Sr. James, she isn't over you and I'm pretty sure you want to see her again." Quinn says sitting down on his couch.

**Well well that is it.**

**Up next some sweet Samtana moments.**

**Should Shelby start dating Will or should I not go there?**

**Jesse plans on going to Lima when Rachel goes back.**

**Rachel and Puck have their first 'get-to-know-each-other-non-date-date'**

**Sorry about Puck's dad I felt I needed him to know that Rachel is not some weak person who can be convinced to do anything.**

**Let me know what you guys want to happen in the next chapter because I'm running out of ideas. Please please give me some ideas.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So after I send out that author's notes I went to my Ancient Mythology lectures and I was like this is so unbelievable yet people worshiped the 'Gods' so why can't I write stories that takes me away from my boring life? So I'm not going to change my stories no matter how crap people make me feel about it.**

**Thank you to all the people that made me realize that my stories really aren't that bad. You are all awesome.**

**SuzQQ I'm still deciding about Puck's stepmother maybe she'll be the voice of reason. Thank you for pointing the whole Samtana moving too fast thing. I'll slow them down a bit and bring more Puckleberry moments. You'll find out Rachel's reasons for the babies surnames in the beginning of this chapter. **

**I don't own Glee.**

**Chapter 12**

**IN LA**

"Wait are you sure that's the truth?" Jesse asks the two girls in his living room.

"We're friends of some kind. And she told us that she never really got over you. She says you're the one that got away."

"Do you think that I should go to her?"

"Yes definitely. I think that she would love for you to come to her." Brittany answers.

"I think I should."

"You can't go now though." Quinn says quickly. "She is on that annual get away with Santana. She will be back in a week or so."

"I'll book my ticket anyway." He moves over to his laptop and goes to check flight schedules.

**AT THE CABIN**

"Hey Rach, can I talk to you?" Santana peeked into Rachel's room.

"Sure San, come in and close the door behind you because I need to talk to you too." Rachel says as she sits up in her bed. "Can I go first?"

"Sure. What's wrong, Berry?" she sits next to Rachel on the bed.

"I had a fight with Noah's father." She says looking at Santana. "I kinda freaked out."

"Sweety, why would you freak out about that?"

"He told me that if I'm using his son he would take everything I have from me. San what if Noah and I don't agree on something big?" She looks at Santana with tears in her eyes. "What if we can't agree and then his dad tries to take my babies away from me?"

"Is that why you're giving both your surnames instead of just his? You're afraid he might actually be able to take your babies from you."

"Yes San I am and my surname connected to theirs feels like it's the only way I can stop that from happening."

"Wait here." Santana gets up and heads for the door. "You need to tell this to Puck."

"No San, his relationship with his father is already bad. I don't want to make it worse."

"Rachel I could see that he didn't agree with the surname choice. You need to talk to him and explain it. I heard him tell Sam that he wants the babies to be Puckermans and not what you decided, but he is afraid that you might change your mind about allowing him to be a part of the babies' lives."

"That's really what he thinks?" Rachel asked with a frown.

"Yes Berry, you need to talk to him."

"Ok I guess you're right. Not now though because you wanted to talk to me."

"Right."

"San, talk to me what's wrong?"

"What makes you think that something is wrong?"

"Because normally I would look into your eyes and see you stressing about something and right now they are really crazy looking and the last time they looked like that was when we started to talk about opening PezBerry Pie and you were having second thoughts." Rachel says. "What's wrong San?"

"I think I fell for Sam way too quickly." She sits back down on the bed. "Rach I don't know what to do the last time I fell so quickly we broke up about three times before we became an actual couple." Santana refers back to her relationship with Matt.

"San if you're not sure then take your time. I would. In fact I'm ignoring my feelings at the moment out of fear that it might just be the hormones."

"Rach what are you talking about."

"You know the kiss I told you about? After that I started to have feelings for him and it's getting a little stronger but I want to get to know him before I tell him that."

"I think Sam should take me out tonight. So we can get to know each other better and so you can talk to Puck about the thing with his dad." Santana gets up.

Rachel still wanted to talk to Santana but her phone started to vibrate. "Hello"

"Hey baby girl how are you?" Shelby says through the phone.

"I'm actually feeling a bit tense but that should go away after tonight. How did your second date with Will go?" she asks not sure if Will is really his name. "That is his name right?"

"Yes that is his name and we didn't have a spark so we decided that anything between us would be a waste of time and I can't afford to waste time at this point in my life if I do see someone that spark should be there from the start and the fact that you're making me a grandma is not making me feel any younger."

"Mom please you can't wait for them to be born. You and Hiram have already started to buy things for their room. I don't agree with that because you know it's only the first trimester and I am so afraid something might happen and then the room would be ready for a baby that might not enter this world."

"Rachel why are you so negative? Those babies might be the strongest ones to ever enter this world." She pauses. "Sweety is something wrong? Has something happened?"

"Yes but I'll tell you when I see you, next week I might stay longer though not sure yet."

"Did you talk to Puck? About living together?"

"Yes mom I did and he said that he would think about it. Could you just tell me why I can't move into my house on my own?"

"Sweetheart you are going to need someone to take care of you when the cravings come and then there is a certain phase of your pregnancy a craving you get that only a man can satisfy." Shelby says teasingly at that moment Rachel looked at the door only for her eyes to connect with Puck's as he smiles at her and walks past her room. At that moment she's sure she's blushing from head to toe.

"Mom please, you're not supposed to talk stuff like that to me."

"And you fell pregnant on your own." Shelby says sarcastically.

"Mom seriously it's just weird to talk about stuff like that to you so please don't." She shudders "The sex talk you had with me was weird enough."

Shelby laughs on the other end of the line. "All jokes aside. It would make me sleep easier at night if there was someone who could help you when you need it. Rachel you are a petite girl and the doctor might decide to put you on bed rest. Now you either get him to move in with you or you stay with me either way you are not staying on your own."

"Fine mother whatever you say."

"Good girl. Now go down to the lake and enjoy yourself. Before you know it you're going to be on your feet the whole day."

"Bye mom. I love you."

"Love you too bunny."

Rachel hangs up the phone and heads to the kitchen she has a craving for chocolate muffins.

When she gets into the kitchen Santana is busy making lemonade. Sam and Puck are keeping her company and when she sees that Puck is dressed in nothing but sweatpants he and Sam must have been playing a game of some sort because from the thin layer of sweat on their bodies she can see that they were very active. In these last few minutes. She watches as his body shines from the light that comes pouring the window. She soon remembers her mother's word about a certain craving that only a man can satisfy and she blushes immediately.

"Berry are you ok? You look flushed." Santana says with a frown.

"Yeah I'm ok just hot all of a sudden is anybody else hot in here or is it just me?" she feels out of breath and heads to the door walking into Puck by accident. "Yeah so hot. Need air. Outside." She stumbles a bit as she reaches the door.

"What just happened?" Sam asked with an amused look on his face.

"Hormones?" Santana answers but it's more of a question. "I know I get that way when..." she trails off before she even mentions Sam's name because she knows that Rachel must be having that overdose of hormones with Puck at this moment.

"You get that way when what?" Puck asks concerned about Rachel.

"Oh it's nothing pregnant woman reasons."

"Do you think I should go after her? Just to check on her." Puck asked.

"No you'll just make it worse give her time to work it off I'm sure if she needs you she'll come and get you herself. Believe me she will if you offer." 'I know I will if Sam offers' she adds in her mind 'And boy do I need him to offer'

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She pauses. "You know what? Will she be able to count on you no matter what?"

"Yes." He nods. "Whenever she needs me to make sure those babies are happy I will."

"Good then you need to go to her and tell her that. Look into her eyes and tell her that." Santana smiles as he walks to where Rachel is.

"Will you please tell me what that's about?" Sam says.

"I can't tell you or you will know my secret and I can't admit it just yet."

"Is this the thing my mom told me about?" He asks her a smirk on his face.

"What did your mom tell you?" she asks him.

"She told me that pregnant woman get incredibly horny."

Santana is so shocked that she turns away from Sam to stop the blush that just formed on her cheeks. He sees a way to make her even more uncomfortable. He walks to stand behind her. He leans down so his mouth is close to her ear. "I'm here for you even if it's for that."

He walks away leaving her completely shocked.

Puck catches up with Rachel. "Hey wait up."

"How do you really feel about my decision to give the babies both our names?"

"Can I be completely honest?"

"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want you to be honest."

"I'm not crazy about it. When my dad left I was never proud to be a Puckerman. I didn't want his name and when I finally accepted his name I told myself that my kids would be proud to share my name. But that isn't going to happen if you decided to give them both our names." He frowns. "Why can't they have just my name?"

When he asked that question she just starts talking it's like she can't stop herself. She tells him about the threats his dad made and how she's afraid that something would happen between them and that giving the babies just his surname would make it easier for his dad to take them away from her and that thought just scares her too much.

"Why didn't you tell me this before we came?"

"I was hoping that you're dad would be gone by the time we went back. And that I wouldn't need to tell you. I was hoping to just see him at the birthday parties."

"Rachel," he takes her hands in his "look at me. I will not let that man into the lives of my children. Not if this is how he treats you on the day that he meets you." He looks her in the eye and asks her "Do you trust me? You do believe me don't you?"

"I do. I trust you and I believe that you will not take my babies or allow anyone to take them from me."

"Ok so why did you rush out like that?" he asks her.

"Pregnancy issues."

"Well Santana told me to come out here to tell you that I really am serious when I say that I will be here. So if and when you need me I will be there."

"For anything?" She asks with her situation in mind.

"Yes." He answers honestly.

"Even when I get horny?" she asks him and he freezes from the shock of her question.

He smirks "Especially then."

She nods. "Good to know. If I can't control myself I call you." They walk in silence for a while. "Amelia Puckerman." She says out loud. "Sounds better than Amelia Berry-Puckerman doesn't it?"

He looks at her confused. "Amelia is what I always wanted to name my daughter so if one of these two is a girl then her name will be Amelia Puckerman."

"Wait are you saying that you will name them Puckerman?" he asks shocked.

"Yes I will they are my blood and that's all the proof I need. To prove to myself that they are my babies and no one can take them away because I will fight for them. But I know that you won't try to take them away from me and no matter what happens between us I will never try to keep them away from you." She tells him seriously. "So yes if you want I want them to be Puckermans only."

"I think this is the second best moment in my life."

"What's the first?" she asks him a smile on her face.

"You telling me that I can be a part of their lives." He tells her.

She doesn't know how to respond to that so she puts her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For choosing me that night in the club."

"I don't think I would have chosen anyone else when you walked in." He tells her honestly. "There was something about you that night that just attracted me."

"To be honest I felt the same way about you." She smiles "And I am so glad that it was you. I wouldn't want another father for my kids." She leads him to the chairs on the porch somewhere in their talk they turned around. "I love the fact that you are so protective of me and our unborn children. I love that you're so protective of your family. You're going to make someone a great husband someday and a great father for these peanuts growing in my stomach. Right Amelia?" then after a pause she adds "And Gideon?" she looks over at Puck who pulls his face at the name. "No to Gideon then."

"We can discuss that when we find out what their genders are."

"I'm not so sure I want to know just yet. Let's just choose two boys names and two girls names. And if you want to know the doctor can check and tell you when I'm not in the room." He nods at this.

"Ok and if it's a boy and a girl like you seem to think we can make one name the first and the other second."

"Exactly." She says with a smile. "You know me so well. So Santana and Sam are going out tonight. What do you say I make us some dinner and then we could I don't know get to know each other better?"

"Sounds good." He smiles at her and gets up.

"Where are you going?" She asks him.

"A swim." He says and walks towards the lake.

When he is gone she whispers to herself. "So hot."

Later that night.

Santana and Sam left to go on their "date" while Rachel is in the kitchen busy making dinner for her and Puck.

"Hey is dinner ready yet?" Puck asked as he entered the kitchen. "It smells really good and making me hungry."

She laughs and say "Almost just need to put desert in the fridge then we can eat." She puts the chocolate tart in the fridge.

When she is done there she dishes up and he throws himself a glass of wine and a glass of juice for her.

"So how did your friendship with Santana start?"

"To be honest I don't know. Our parents have been friends since forever and then we became friends because she was everywhere her mother was and I was everywhere my mom was so we kind of grew from there." She takes a sip of her juice. "You and Sam?"

"You could say the same thing. His dad and mine started their companies fresh out of college. When his dad needed help mine offered to be his partner in the cosmetics company and when that was saved the hotels got into trouble so Dwight became a partner there. Sam and I grew up together."

"Did you want to take over the companies?"

"I always liked the cosmetics company especially when I was a teenager. The models and everything."

"So you were a ladies' man back then?" She asks him with a smile.

"Yeah pretty much."

"How about now is there a girl in your life?"

"After Quinn, I'm not so sure I want to be in a steady relationship. And I want to be there for you and those little people growing inside of you."

"You could do that and still be in a relationship. It doesn't have to be one or the other."

"What is it with you is there someone you want to date or what?"

"No I was just asking because you seem like a guy who has to have a girl in his life."

"Well I do. My mom, little sister and you. And maybe two on the way."

"What do you want? Two boys, two girls or one of each."

"I don't care as long as they are happy and healthy." This makes Rachel smile. "I do know that if both are girls, there is no way that they are leaving the house before they're thirty."

She laughs at this and then sees that he is not. "You can't be serious there is no way that you'll be able to keep them in the house especially if they are like me. When I started dating Mike my dad wasn't really crazy about it so I snuck out." She laughs at the memory. "The first time I snuck out I hurt my leg so badly that the scar stayed there for weeks after. I had to wear jeans on the warmest days and I don't do that. My mom of course knew what I did and showed me another exit point which I used from then on."

"Did your dad ever find out?"

"Yes, Mike and I broke up for a while after that we were both miserable. When he couldn't take it he came to my dad to ask permission to date me. That was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me." She smiles at the memories.

"Wow really? What about Jesse?"

"I was crazy about Jesse and there is no way that I will ever be sorry for dating him but the one who was the most careful with me."

Later that night, after they ate dessert and cleaned the dishes, they went for a walk along the lake. The town wasn't too far away so they could see the lights from the fanfare to where they were walking.

"Rachel," Puck says after a while and stops in his track causing her to walk ahead and stop. She turns around to look at him. "I know we said that this is not a date but could we make it one?"

She looks up at him her eyes wide. "Why?"

"Because it feels like a date to me and I really want to do something." He walks closer to her. He stops in front of her. Their bodies so close it's almost touching. He bends down to look at her. "I haven't been seeing someone because a little less than three months ago I met this really beautiful woman and now she is carrying my kids and I really want what we did tonight to be a date."

"Ok, we can make it a date." She says breathlessly her hormones are going crazy and she really wants him at this moment.

"Good..." He bends down to connect their already close lips and share a kiss that is even more intimate than the one they had shared in her back yard.

**Ok so there how do you like that? I seriously tried to stop writing but I couldn't and I have to say I like how this chapter ended and Shelby's teasing.**

**Do you guys think that I should let Puck and Sam "satisfy" Rachel and Santana's needs or would that be too much too soon?**

**Should Rachel and Puck start dating? Or should they still contemplate what this will do to them and their babies?**

**I know I said that this chapter will have some sweet Samtana moments but I have been concentrating more on them than I have on Puckleberry so I made this one more about them.**

**Should they find out the sex of their babies both Samtana and Puckleberry? If they do what should their babies be?  
><strong>

**I have started working on new chapters for the other two stories.  
><strong>

**I love all reviews that help me better my stories so those are welcome.**


	13. Chapter 13

**SuzQQ I was hoping that you would like the phone call and the whole Puck wanting to turn the night into a date. I'm really happy you love reading this story.**

**Mark. the room colour idea helped me decide what the room should look like Hiram actually wants to start decorating.**

**waiting for change thank you that is very nice of you. **

**Most of you all decided that they should start dating so I'll do that. I think this story is getting too mature so I might change the rating I don't know. What do you guys think?**

**Eeeeeeepppp 108 reviews I'm so proud :D**

**I don't own Glee.**

Rachel sat outside on the deck and with her feet in the water and she's lying on her back. Just loving how the sun feels on her skin and her baby bump. She has on a pair of shorts and also and she has lifted her top so her belly is exposed. Her flip flops are next to her and she has sun glasses covering her eyes.

"I remember us doing this, when we came to visit with our parents. This would be our spot. The one we would go to when we needed to get away from them and when we wanted to talk about Matt and Mike." Santana says and goes to lie down next to Rachel.

"One day this won't be our spot anymore but our babies' spot. They will be the ones coming out here to get away from us. To talk about boyfriends and all that jazz." Rachel says with a smile seeing a teenage girl who happens to be a mix of her and Puck and another girl that's a mix of Sam and Santana doing what they used to do when they would come here.

"I'm happy that we are doing this together San. I love the fact that we are doing this together." She rubs her belly. "I didn't think we'd be serious when we said that we'd have children together. I am happy for that."

"Me too I love being able to go through this with you. I love you Rach." Santana said taking Rachel's hand.

"Love you too San."

They just lay there until the boys came out with ice tea for the girls. The week is almost over and the relationship between both couples has grown more stable. Rachel and Puck still have their doubts about how the other feels because Puck isn't really someone who talks about his feelings and Rachel doesn't really want to force Puck into talking about things she's sure he's not ready to talk about.

Santana and Sam had decided that maybe they should do what their parents suggested and move in sooner rather than later.

They had been talking about their babies. Sam and Santana had decided that they wanted to know the sex of their babies and will be going to the doctor in the week they went back. Rachel on the other hand had to go to PezBerry Pie in New York to make sure that Emma is still handling everything ok on that side so instead of leaving on Sunday like they had planned she will be going to New York on Friday and Puck being the protective new boyfriend and future father told her he was joining her and that she has no other choice in the matter.

It's Friday night and Puck had booked them into his Hotel.

"So what do you want to do here?" he asked when they entered the hotel room.

"I wanted to meet up with an old friend he told me that things aren't going that well at this moment and that he is struggling to find a job and I really want to help him out. He is a pastry chef as well. So I was going to let him take my job here and give Emma a promotion."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you going to miss it here?"

"No I want to raise our peanuts in a stable environment and the way I was raised."

He sits down on one of the lavish sofas and she walks over to him. He smiles up at her and immediately she has the need to be close to him at that moment she doesn't care on whether or not it's the hormones she just needs to feel him.

"Don't say no to me." She goes to sit on his lap and starts kissing him passionately. "I need you right now please don't say no to me."

"Never." He answers her and starts to kiss her back. And before long they are wrapped in each other on the bed.

"There is something about you Rachel. I don't know what it is but I am crazy about you."

She smiles at him and snuggles closer to him. "You feel good." And she falls asleep on his chest knowing that she wants to stay like this.

The next day she spends at PezBerry Pie she tells all her employers that Emma is getting a promotion. She tells them that Ricardo will be the new pastry chef and she spends the day explaining that with the babies on the way she and Santana won't be able to come around and see how things are going as often as useful.

When she returns to the hotel room Puck is sitting shirtless and watching TV.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asks and goes to sit opposite him.

"Doing what?" he asks amused.

"I need you to put on a shirt; I want to talk to you."

"Why do I need to wear I shirt."

"Because I might just jump your bones and forget what I wanted to tell you which happens a lot lately. I'm very forgetful."

"Fine." He stands up and goes to put on a shirt. When he comes back he plops down to sit next to her. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Our living arrangements. I want us to move in together. Not as an official couple at least not just yet. I want us to move in as future parents of two kids that I know are going to be a handful. I know I'm going to need you there with me when it comes to being up at two in the morning. And also I have..." she pauses thinking of a way to put this in a more descend manner. "Needs?" She decides to stick with that.

He smirks at her knowing exactly what she means but he wants her to say it out loud. "What needs?"

"You know." She scoots closer to him. "Needs." She whispers barely audible.

"No I don't."

She bites her lower lip. "Sex." She says it so softly that she's not even sure whether she said it at all.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"I want and need you sexually." She says loud and fast hiding her face behind a pillow immediately afterwards. She couldn't see herself but she was pretty sure that she was blushing. She couldn't see him either but she was pretty sure that he was smirking.

He takes the pillow away from her face. "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

She bows head down and looks at him through her lashes. "Yes."

He takes her chin in his hands and gently lifts it gently. "Are you asking me with the reference of being able to admire your body whenever the mood strikes?"

She blushes again. "Yes. If that is what you want. Yes."

He pretends to think about it. "You wouldn't be able to keep me out of your house at even if you tried. I was going to talk to you about moving in when we got back because my mom is all like 'You should be there for her even before the babies come.' I'm not saying yes just for sexual reasons I'm saying yes because I want to be there for you whenever and however I can."

A week after they moved in together Hiram took all the keys to the future babies' room so he could redecorate without them seeing. Santana of course got to say no but Rachel couldn't Hiram didn't allow her to say no.

Santana and Sam found out that they were expecting two girls and couldn't be happier. Rachel and Puck decided to wait until she was 5 months along. They didn't want to know just yet. Rachel was happy calling the one peanut and the other cupcake.

Rachel and Puck were supposed to meet at the park for lunch and Rachel being who she was decided that she wanted to go early and she was walking along the lake she noticed a tall man with curly hair that reminded her of Jesse. She just frowned and ignored it there was no way that Jesse was in Lima. He is in LA shooting that show. She walked over to one of the many picnic tables in the park and sat down resting her feet. Sure she was only three months along but these babies were already too much for her to carry and her feet were killing her. She looks out on the lake and thinks about how she's going to take her babies here one day. How they are going to play with their father and help her with all the picnic things. She really wants to have two little girls that she can dress up and play with.

She is so caught up in her thoughts that she doesn't notice someone coming to sit opposite her until he says. "Hello Rachel, it's good to see you again."

"Jesse?" she looks shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came back to talk to you. I was minding my own business getting ready for another one of the endless parties I have to attend when two very beautiful girls came to my apartment. They told me that you weren't over me and I wanted to know if that is true."

"You came all the way to Lima to ask me that. You really could have just called me it would've saved you all the trouble." She tells him. "I'm going on with my life. Yes the first few months were difficult, but I knew that we weren't meant to be. I have moved on Jesse. A part of me will always love you but that's not the biggest part of me. The biggest part of me loves only two people the most." She smiles and rubs her slight baby bump.

"You're pregnant?" Jesse asks her smiling at how fondly she's smiling.

"Yes three months. Best thing to ever happen to me."

"I'm really happy for you Rachel. You should know that." He tells her honestly.

He gets up suddenly and holds out his one hand towards her. "Feel like dancing?"

"To no music?" she asks him with a confused look on her face.

"That never stopped us before."

She smiles and takes his hand. They start dancing to Jesse humming when he tells her suddenly "I'm engaged."

She looks up at him shocked at first and then it registers in her mind that he has moved on with his life just as she had. She stops dancing and smiles up at him. She wraps her arms around him and stands on her toes so that her mouth is close to his ears. "I'm so happy for you would you believe that. I'm so very proud of you." She kisses his cheek.

Puck was running a bit late but when he got a call from Quinn telling him that Rachel was out with another guy he rushed to the park and got there just in time to see Rachel dancing with this guy he had no idea who he was. He stalked over to them close enough to see Rachel place a kiss on his cheek. This pushed up his rage this girl that he had been growing close with the one that was expecting his children is out in public embracing a guy that he doesn't know a guy that he doesn't want her to be that close with.

"What the hell?" he yells out as soon as he is close enough to them. He pulls Rachel away from the guy and punches his on the chin he then turns to Rachel. "So the promises we made in New York is forgotten huh?" he stormed off ignoring her calls for him to come back.

She turns to Jesse to check if he's ok. "Jesse I'm so sorry. I don't know what that was about."

"Is he the dad?" Jesse asked rubbing his jaw.

"Yes it is." She walks closer to him. "He isn't always that way."

"I think I know what it is." Jesse says taking Rachel's hand.

"Really, because I would like to know."

"It's the same thing that happened with me and Mike." He smiles at her and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I was so in love with you that the fact that you had that kind of relationship with your ex scared me and I was afraid that if he wanted you back you'd choose him over me." He tucks her along so that they sit on the bench that's close by. "He has feelings for you Rachel strong ones and I can see that you feel the same about him. So why don't you just tell him that you're in love with him?"

"Because I'm afraid. Our relationship started as a one night stand that went horribly wrong. My babies will never feel like a mistake and they will be loved, but what if what I'm feeling for him is just the hormones going crazy. Jesse after you I promised myself that I will never fall for a guy again because we ended the way we did. I don't know maybe it's a good thing that he's mad at me. Maybe starting something with him would be too much. I feel so dependent on him and I don't want to. He has sponsored my bakery/restaurant and now he really wants to take care of me. I'm afraid that I might need him and then he finds out that his life would be better without me." She lets the tears that have been threatening to fall, fall freely.

Jesse gets up to stand in front of her. "This is not what you deserve Rach. You deserve someone that knows when you need a hug. I have never been that guy I will never be him because I'm that to someone else. I am, however, your friend and I know you well enough to know that right now you need Santana and lots and lots of ice cream." He bends down and just before he can place his lips on her forehead he tells her "He wants to take care of you. Explain us to him and let him take care of you." He places a kiss on her forehead. "It's what you deserve." He walks away.

She watches him walking away and she's surprised to find that it doesn't hurt. When he walked away before it hurt now it's nothing compared to the look Puck gave her when he walked away. She thinks that, that broke her. She takes out her phone and calls Santana.

"Hello."

"Hey San, I need you. Where are you?" She asks her voice shaky.

"At the bakery."

"Stay there, I'm coming."

"Rach are you ok?"

"No."

"I'll get the ice cream ready."

"Thank you, San."

As Rachel made her way over to the bakery the only thing she could think about is the fact that the man that gave her two of the things she loved most in this world would most likely not talk to her any time soon.

**That's it for now.**

**I don't know what should happen in the next chapter so suggestions would be appreciated.**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Remember reviews that help the story along is always welcome. Thank you.**

**Having writer's block with "This is my life now" So help is always welcome.**


	14. Chapter 14

**auhaes23 I'm so glad you liked Jesse I didn't want to make him a bad character.**

**SuzQQ I do think that Santana and Sam's relationship is so much easier than Rachel and Puck's I'll try to change that. Rachel and Santana will find out about Quinn and Brittany I'm just not sure how yet. Rachel has move on just not as quickly as Jesse has. **

**I'm giving you guys one more chapter to tell me what Rachel and Puck should have. So far it's 2 for twin girls and 1 for a boy and a girl.**

**I don't own Glee.**

**Chapter 14**

Rachel and Puck hadn't spoken to each other in about a month and a half. It's not like she wasn't trying she really was but he wouldn't look at her or listen to her. When she would try to talk to him he would ignore her and the only time he would come near her or talk to her it would be about the twins and whenever she wanted him to talk about them he would tell her there is no them. Later she just gave up on getting him to listen to her. In two weeks they were going to find out the sex of their babies she's not even sure if that is still going to happen. She needs to get him to talk to her.

PezBerry Pie had opened a few weeks ago. She's in the kitchen singing to her very big belly. Two babies in here is really heavy so she doesn't always work in the kitchen but baking and singing is all that can actually make her feel better. It's five in the morning she loves being up this early and the smell of fresh bread and cinnamon buns is the best thing ever. She just put the different types of croissants in the oven. She feels her babies move and it puts a sad smile on her face.

"My sweet babies, your daddy should be here to feel you move. I think this is how the rest of my life is going to be regret for being stupid enough to dance with my ex-boyfriend in public." She feels one of them or maybe both kick. "I do promise that no matter what we will always put you two first. You will always be the two people that I will come to before I do anything. I will always think about you."

She starts humming and mixes a few ingredients together. Lately she has some crazy ideas about what to make and she knows it's the cravings that the babies are giving her so she tries not to go overboard with this. She gets really tired so she decide to go sit in the office that she and Santana shares. They decided not to get different offices because Rachel would basically spend most of her time in the kitchen so the office was mostly Santana's. Luckily it was time for the other kitchen workers to arrive for work. She gives them their orders and goes to lie down on the loveseat in the office. She must have dosed off because she feels a shift close to her legs. She opens her eyes to see Santana look down at her.

"So he still hasn't called?" she asks Rachel worried.

Rachel just shakes her head and sits up. She must have started to cry because Santana pulls her into a hug and they stay in that position until Rachel calms down.

"We should go out for lunch. Just you and me and get spoiled. Go out shopping maternity clothes and manicures and pedicures. How about that?"

Rachel smiles and nods at Santana a girls' day is just what she needs. Sam comes into their office and Rachel looks up at the clock on the wall to see that it is 11 in the morning.

"I'll be in the kitchen," she tells Santana and then looks over at Sam "Hello Sam."

"Rachel." He looks at the woman in front of him and it looks like she hasn't had any real sleep in a while. It kind of reminds him of the state that Puck is in and he hates seeing his best friend like that and so far he wanted to blame Rachel. He has gotten into many arguments with Santana because of that but now that he actually sees the state she is in he knows that she misses Puck just as much as he misses her. He was here to talk to Santana.

"So I talk to my brother yesterday and guess what. He is dating Becca big surprise." He walks over and hugs her.

"Good for them." She looks up and sees the serious look on his face. "Isn't it?"

"No. They can't be together!"

"Why not?"

"He might just be using her or she could be using him."

"Or they could really like each other. Have you ever thought about that? No wonder they didn't want to tell you." She gasps wanting to take back what she just said but it was too late he heard.

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

"They wanted to tell you themselves. Is that so wrong and from your reaction I can see that they were right in wanting to keep it away from you. They want to be together why can't you accept that?" the closer she gets to the end the higher her voice rises.

Rachel is busy in the kitchen helping out she is busy working on a death by chocolate cake when she hears Santana scream as well as Sam's rising voice. She walks to the office to get them to quiet down so the customers won't hear them.

"Guys you are disturbing the clients can you please keep it down or talk about this when you get home tonight."

"If I even come home."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Santana asks with tears in her eyes.

"I need a break from people lying to me."

"I helped out your brother and his girlfriend because I knew when I looked into their eyes they cared about each other and if I hurt by doing that then I'm sorry but I would do that again. You know what it's like to be in love." She yells at him as he walks out the door and as soon as he's gone Rachel wraps her arms around Santana and lets her cry. This was her turn to be there for Santana and she was going to be there.

Stacy, Stevie and Becca are all in the Puckerman's living room. Puck is at work. He was just a pissed as Sam. His reason had more to do with Rachel and not the two teenagers that are dating. He trusts Stevie he just needed to take his anger out in some way and that seems like the perfect thing to do.

"I went to Rachel and told her that Noah knows and that he is really mad." Becca says from her spot next to her boyfriend.

"Sam is just as pissed off and he knows that Rachel and Santana knew about us." Stevie says and rubs Becca's hand.

"How did he find out?"

"That's my fault." Stacy answers. "I never could lie to Sam. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Becca. They know now and I feel so much better now that I don't have to hide my feelings for Stevie. I do feel like Rachel and my brother need to talk I want to be a part of my nieces and or nephews' lives. If Noah isn't going to be there for her I will. She gave me a job so I can keep an eye on her."

"Dude, guess what the girls knew about the relationship between Stevie and Becca." Sam says.

"I don't want to know. How do you know?"

"I forced Stacy to tell me when I found out Santana knew." Sam answers him. "They only let us go on the trip so Stevie and Becca could get together without us finding out."

This gets to Puck. "Excuse me I have something I need to do." He drives to the bakery. This is going too far how many more times can this woman hurt him like this.

When he gets to the bakery he finds out that Rachel and Santana had decided to take a few hours off. They will be back because Santana and Rachel like to be around when they close for the night. He calls Sam to tell him he is taking the rest of the day off.

"Dude, are you sure?"

"Yes I need to get this over and done with."

"Good luck we both need it."

They hang up and Puck walks over to Rachel's desk. Her computer is on and her screensaver as well he sees pictures of her as a little girl missing teeth and smiling brightly. Then there are ones with her and Santana dressed in jean shorts and personalised tank tops Santana's top says "Bitch Forever" and Rachel's top says "Awesome Nose". He sees pictures of her and Santana dressed in ball gowns and Matt and Mike in tuxes. They have masks in their hands and in the corner the words "Senior Prom" is written in bright green letters.

The next picture is one that surprises him. It's a picture they took back in New York. He is resting his head in the crook of her neck and she's leaning into him. His hands are resting on her belly while her hands are resting on his. She made it so that the picture is surrounded by hearts and its title is "My family".

"Why are you doing this?" he asks to no one in particular. He sees on her desk two picture frames that contains a picture of him he can see it was when they were at the lake because he remembers it's when he got out of the lake he still wet she took it just before he decided she needs to feel what the water feels like. He jumped into the water with his arms wrapped around her waist when he caught her before she could get away.

The other is an ultrasound of their babies she must have gone to this one alone when he didn't want to answer her calls. He decides that whatever is up with Rachel and Jesse he will be supportive if that means that he gets to be with his kids then that's fine. He hasn't even felt them kick yet. He needs to talk things out with her.

He starts thinking of things he could tell her but he doesn't know how to bridge the gap between them so he just thinks of ways he could get to talk to her without thinking about that Jesse jerk.

After Santana and Rachel did their bonding they felt so much better that they didn't really want to go back to the bakery but they made a promise to each other that the only time they would stay away from the bakery would be when they had to i.e. the babies' births or when they deserved it but never for being lazy so they went back.

"I wonder who told Jesse that I'm not over him. It must be someone who has something against me."

"Ask him."

"You think?"

"Yes that way you and Puck can work things out. And I can start on getting Sam to get over me hiding his brother and Becca from him."

She just nods and calls Jesse. She asks what she needs to and gets the answers she needs. She walks to the office. "So I just called Jesse and he says that…"

She stops talking when she sees Puck angry as hell. "I thought I could come and Talk to you but I guess that's not going to happen." He heads for the door but she stops him by standing between him and the door.

"No you are not leaving again. There is no way you get to walk away from me again. Not without hearing me out." She needs him to hear her out.

"What can you possibly say to me?"

"I have a lot of things I need to tell you. First of all…" she pauses and looks over at Santana "San do you mind if I talk to Noah alone?"

She walks over to Rachel and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Be strong." She leaves the room and closes the door behind her.

"Noah, please sit."

He moves over to the coach reluctantly. She's still blocking the door. She turns her back to him and locks the door.

"What are you doing?" he asks her angrily. The fact that that jerks name left her mouth still has him upset. He would behave like this normally he'd be cool and make her jealous but this time it's different he can't do it not to her.

"Making sure you can't leave." She answers him. "First of all, your sister and Stevie. What the hell is wrong with you? She deserves to be happy. To have someone like him be there for her. She laughs when she's with him. Your sister is normally a happy person but I see her with him and it's like there is no one else around. He supports her and does all the things a boyfriend should do and so much more. He makes her happy, but you're just too caught up in your own shit to see that. So you want everyone else to hurt because of what happened between us. That's not even worth it."

"You want to know why I'm pissed at my sister?" he asks her anger evident in his voice.

"Yes I would love to know why you don't think that she deserves to be happy." She answers a frown on her forehead.

"Because she has what I lost."

"And what is that."

"Someone to be happy with. It seems they all betray me."

Immediately she feels bad for him. She knows she didn't betray him but he thinks she did. She starts to wonder if he would even have been with her for the short time that they have been together if it wasn't for the babies. She thinks of Kurt telling her that after Quinn broke his heart he was never the same and she thinks that he is talking about Quinn.

"Listen just because Quinn broke your hear doesn't mean that you won't be happy again."

"I wasn't talking about her." He snaps. "Can't you see? It's you and that douche bag Jesse."

She really gets mad at this. How can he not know that for the past month and a half he has been the only thing she thinks of? That her bed feels empty when he isn't there to hold her. It took her one week to get used to him and it's taking forever to not wish that he was holding her.

"You asshole! There is nothing between me and Jesse."

"What did I see in the park?"

"You saw two friends talking things out so that they could move on with their lives without wondering if what they are doing is right or wrong. We needed to be sure that we are over each other so that Jesse could go on to planning his wedding with his fiancé." She shouted that part and then she says a little softer "And so that I can move on with a guy that I am falling for."

"But Blaine said your feelings for him were stronger than any he had ever seen."

"Yes but they aren't the same. When I was with Mike I felt different to when I was with Jesse."

"Why did he come back when that was all you needed to talk about?"

"Because he got a visit from two very blonde girls that told him that I was still not over him and that I was longing for him. They said that if he came back I would fall in his arms and run away with him."

"So he came back?"

"Yes to tell me that he is in a relationship with someone and that he is happy with her." She takes the seat next to him and groans in delight from being able to get off of her feet.

"Two very blonde people?"

"Yes."

"Who I can't tell you. I want to deal with them on my own."

"Rachel…" she cuts him off before he can continue his sentence.

"Do you still want to see their gender?" she rubs her belly.

"Yeah." He smiles wanting to touch her belly.

"I just want to make sure that you know something." She tells him sternly. "Jesse and Mike is my past. Mike is now one of my best friends. You on the other hand I feel something with you that I haven't felt with them. It's something that I always wanted to feel and that is safe. I feel safe with you. I feel like I can be who I am with you. I can actually be myself. I don't have to worry that anything will happen you me and no matter where I am as long as I'm with you I'm home. I would never be stupid enough to give that up I would never be able to ever give that up." She scoots closer to him placing his hand on her belly. "They need you and miss you. You have to try to be able to be in my company and not hate me. Not for me but for them. You have to try for their happiness."

He smiles when he feels them move. "I should've been there the first time that they did this."

"I should have locked you up sooner."

He looks at her and sees the dark rings around her eyes. "Have you been sleeping at all?" he asks her worriedly.

"Some. They rarely allow me to sleep" she smiles down at her tummy "and then there is the fact that I start baking at five in the morning, but I'm so forgetful these days that I almost burn everything."

"Why don't you take a break?"

"Because I have to pay you back. I don't want to feel like I owe you anything and if I do nothing than it feels like I won't be able to pay you back."

"I told you to take your time. You know what don't even stress about it."

"No you have to allow me to pay you back. It wouldn't be right for me to take your money."

"Rachel do as I say."

"No. you don't even live with me anymore. I can't expect you to do that."

"I'm moving back in. you are the mother of my children and it would be bad for you to live on your own. I want to help you out but I can't do that when I am so far away. Let me take care of you."

She smiles at him. "You know Jesse told me to do that. He told me to let you take care of me. I didn't go after you that day because I was afraid of needing you but to be honest I do need you I have needed you since the day I fell in love with you."

He is in shock when he hears that she is in love with him so he stays silent for a while. This makes her wish she could take it back but she can's so she stands up slowly and heads over to unlock the door. Santana asks her what's wrong when she sees Rachel coming out of the office accepting the fact that she might just have chased him away. She makes it to the door of the bakery when she feels a hand take a strong grip on her wrist and tucks her closer. She looks up only to stare deep into hazel eyes.

"Thank fuck you finally said that." He pulls her to him. "I am in love with you too." He pulls her closer to place a soft kiss on her lips. Only to deepen it a few seconds later.

She pulls away from him looking into his eyes she says. "You just made me really happy." She takes his hands and places it on her belly so he could feel the excited kicks of their babies. "I think they agree with me."

**I was going to make them mad at each other for another chapter but then I decided that I can't do that.**

**Do you see that Samtana is actually mad at each other and not Puckleberry? Did some change there?**

**Remember you have to tell me what you want their babies genders to be this is the last chance and those of you who don't tell me and whose choice does not win cannot be mad at me because I am making to majority win and also baby names for both couples would be awesome.**

**Do you guys think I should bring more of Puck's dad in?**

**How should Santana and Sam get back on track or should they stay apart? And raise their babies as single parents. I know the argument was over something stupid but you could give ideas and then it could get worse.**

**How should Santana and Rachel get back at Quinn and Brittany?**

**Suggestions for the next chapter would be helpful.**

**Review thank you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Glee**

**Boy and girl: 9**

**Two girls: 3**

**Two boys: 1**

**If you guys hate me it's understandable I haven't updated in a long time but I hope this makes up for it.**

**To all of you that review and I don't get back to you please don't think it's because you're not important you are it's just the people I mention actually has questions and I put the answers up just in case the rest who didn't ask or complain wanted to know why I did what I did.**

**SuzQQ I promise you I am working on a way to get Brittany and Quinn fired.**

**ksp2010 and Vampire-BlackRose you two made me smile with the whole make a boy hide behind the two girls thing. I don't know if I'm going to use it though. Who knows if enough people like it then maybe I could do that.**

**Chapter 15**

Rachel was standing behind the counter. She had been keeping an eye on Becca and Stevie for two kids who are supposed to be so in love they really look sad. When Becca came back with another order she got wrong, the fifth one that day and her shift started an hour ago, Rachel knew something was up.

"Ok come with me." Rachel takes a giant slice of chocolate cake and two forks and head to a table in the corner of the bakery she stopped one of the other waiters and asked him to bring her two glasses of strawberry milkshake. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Becca asked with a sad look on her face.

"Come on Becca I don't know you that well, but normally you're all smiles and laughter and what you are today is the complete opposite of that. What is up with you?"

"Stevie broke up with me."

"What? Why?"

"He blames himself for the state Sam is in. He says that it's because we started dating that the relationship between Sam and San is over. So he wanted to fix them which to him meant that we had to break up."

"That's boy logic for you. That's crazy he should know that you guys are not the reason for the trouble between Sam and San." Rachel said taking the first bite of the cake. Then she takes a look at Becca. "You know I brought two forks so that I don't look so bad. How about you take the extra fork and help me?"

Becca smiles at Rachel and digs her fork into the cake. "He's so stupid how can he break my heart like that why would he do that to me I need him, Rach. I feel like I can't breathe and I know that what I'm saying is stupid but I have dated boys before but I never felt like this. I need Santana and Sam to be ok so that Stevie and I can be ok again."

Rachel looked at Becca and feels sorry for her, her time away from Puck was terrible for her. She hated being away from him so she knows what Becca is going through. Rachel and Becca spend the rest of the morning in the bakery side of the restaurant Becca venting and Rachel comforting, already thinking of ways to help the teenage girl in front of her.

Later that day Puck came to pick her up. They were going to find out the sex of their babies today but they were going to his office first. Rachel kept thinking that she wanted at least one girl so that she could give her the name that she wanted but she knew that Amelia would probably not go down well with her mother. She smiles Puck had said no to Gideon so he obviously wanted to be a part of the naming process. "Do you know that Stevie broke up with Becca because of what's happening between Santana and Sam?"

"What? And what do you mean because of Santana and Sam."

"Stevie thinks that if Sam and Santana see that he and Becca aren't together anymore that Sam will forgive Santana and they will sort their problems out. I don't know when he got that idea or even how. I think that there's something deeper than that. It has nothing to do with Stevie and Becca there really is something more to that." Rachel said rubbing her belly. She's feeling her babies move around and she knows that this is the best thing that she will ever feel.

Santana and Sam were sitting in awkward silence in the office neither of them knew what to do. They couldn't even start a conversation like they used to and it was killing her knowing that she couldn't even get to start a conversation. "Sam…"

"Don't even Santana. I can't talk to you at this moment; I don't want to talk to you now."

"Ok this has got to stop. All I did was to help your brother and his girlfriend find out if that is what they wanted to be. I want you to be a part of my life and I want you to come home Sam please. I want you around me please Sam."

"You know what you're insanity has done. It has caused your brother and Becca to break up that girl is heartbroken because of your stubbornness." Rachel said coming into the room. They were all supposed to have lunch together but right now Rachel is so mad that she can't even control herself.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked just as mad.

"It means that your brother broke up with Becca so that you and Santana will be fixed."

"He did that?"

"Yes he did. He broke my little sister's heart because he wanted to fix you." Puck said a little mad. "You need to fix your shit and now. I don't want my sister to go through that. She's broken and this is all our fault. I freaked out when I heard about them and you dumped your girl because of that."

As soon as those words left Puck's mouth Santana burst into tears and ran out of the room. Rachel sighed. "I'll try to calm her down." She said as soon as she left the room.

"Listen here you bitches I know you don't like me or Rachel but don't let me catch you around Sam again if I do I will personally make your lives hell because that is what you are trying with my life and I will no longer allow that to happen." Rachel heard Santana snap at the two blondes in front of her.

"San what's happening?" Rachel asked her friend worriedly.

"These bitches got what they wanted. Sam and I aren't together anymore and I know that they wanted that to happen. I see the way Brittany looks at Sam when he's around I know she wants him back. She finally realised how stupid she was for letting him go."

"And the fact that they are the reason Noah and I barely made up when they had Jesse come back. Listen I don't care what you do Quinn Noah and I will be together for as long as we are meant to be together." Rachel said walking closer to Quinn.

"He allows you to call him Noah?" Quinn said with a shock, she has heard Rachel call Puck Noah before but she thought it would end but obviously it hasn't. "He never lets anyone call him Noah except his mother and sister."

"It just shows how special our relationship is." Rachel tells her with a smile. "Now stay away from Santana and Sam, stay away from me and Noah because Santana isn't the only one that can make people's lives hell ok. I have some contacts that I will not hesitate to use if you don't back off."

"Rach," Santana asked as she watched Quinn and Brittany huff and retreat, "what contacts do you have?"

"None but they don't need to know that." Rachel smiled at her. "Now do you want to go with me and Noah to see what the gender of our children will be?"

"You don't mind?"

"Hey you are going to be the godmother of one of them so why not be there when I find out what they are?" Rachel smiled up at her best friend.

"Really you're making me godmother?" Rachel nodded. "If you have a boy I want the boy I already have two girls on the way being the godmother of a boy might just keep me sane for longer."

Rachel laughs "No problem, San."

"I really want Sam to forgive me Rach, without him close to me… my life feels so empty." Rachel gave her a sympathetic smile and the two walked to the car not knowing that they had an audience.

The doctor showed them to his office after asking them if they are being healthy i.e. eating right and drinking pre-natal meds. A few minutes later they are on the table looking at her babies. Rachel and Puck stared at the two babies on the screen. "Well, they look perfectly healthy. Are you ready to find out what they are or do you want to wait some more?"

"I can't wait anymore." Rachel answered smiling at the two babies on the screen. "Just tell me."

"That one right there is your little girl."

Puck smiles and kisses her temple her whispers in her ear. "There is our little Amelia."

She looks up at him and smiles. "As long as we give her a Jewish second name or my mother is never going to forgive me."

"Deal." He agreed knowing that his mother will most likely be pissed that they are not giving their baby girl a Jewish name.

"Ready for the next one?" the doctor asked them after he gave them time to process the first piece of information. They both nod and he looks back at the screen. "And that one there is…" he pauses for dramatic effect. "A boy."

"I guess we have to take Gideon for him then." Rachel says jokingly.

"Over my dead body are we going to name our son Gideon."

They walked out of the doctor's office to meet with Santana who is waiting for them they tell Santana their news.

"I think we should tell our parents together. Your mom, sister, dad and step mom at our house i.e. Shelby's." Rachel tells him. "San you can come too if you want I'm going to need the support." Rachel said looking back at a sad Santana. Who gives her a half-hearted smile.

Sam called Stevie to talk to him about Becca. "Dude you broke up with your girlfriend because I'm not with mine anymore?" Sam tells him as soon as he walked into Sam's office.

"I hate seeing you so upset; you haven't really spoken to Santana since you found out that she helped us. I couldn't live with myself knowing that it's my fault that my brother is mad at the woman carrying his children."

"Stevie what's happening with me and Santana is not your fault ok." Sam says looking at his brother who looks just as heart-broken as he is. "Just because Santana and I have problems doesn't mean that you have to let go of what you have in the hopes that I will get back with Santana. Go be happy little brother, go get your girl back."

Stevie got up and headed to the bakery he knows that Becca's shift should end at any moment. So he waits for her outside. "Becks can we talk?" he asks her as soon as he sees her.

"About what?" Rebecca asks a little upset. Seeing him hurts her.

"Us. I'm sorry for what I did it was stupid to think that solving Sam's problems meant that we need to break up."

"That was a very pre-school idea Steven." She looks at him wondering whether or not she should forgive him for breaking up with her at the first sign of trouble.

"I'm sorry Becca and if you would just give me another chance to work this out please. Give us another chance."

Tears start forming in her eyes and she looks at him. "I don't know if that's something I can do. You're asking me to give you another chance when you have shown me that our relationship is second in your eyes. You gave us up without even thinking about what that would do to us. Do you know that I can't even look at my best friend without thinking about you?" she wipes the tear that escaped from her eye. "I can't talk to her because I see you and the thing is now that I can't trust you. What if something bad happens to Sam and Santana again if they do get back together? Are you going to push me aside then as well?" she turns away from him. "You need to prove to me that you will give us a better shot before I can give you another chance." She continues to walk to her car. She gives him one last glance before she gets into her car and drives away.

"Dude, why did you freak out on Santana like that when you found out about the whole Stevie and Becca thing?" Puck asked Sam when they got back to the office.

"I couldn't believe that I had this great girl in my life and was waiting for the bomb to drop. I thought that she could have anyone she wanted so why would she want to be with me. When I found out about Stevie and Becca I saw red. I know it's not as big a thing as what happened between me and Brittany but I didn't want her to realize that she could do so much better than me and break my heart like Brittany did so I did what I did." Sam answered truthfully.

"Well that's just stupid, because it's so obvious that, that girl likes you." Puck to him "And your decision was stupid."

"You wanted to see us?" Quinn asked as she and Brittany entered the office.

"Yes, please sit down." Puck said as Brittany and Quinn came in.

Sam walked to go sit next to Puck. "We don't think that you two are fit enough to work for us anymore."

"What?" Quinn asked furious. "Are you firing us?"

"Actually your contracted time has run out and we are not going to give you a new one." Puck answered.

"You can't do this" Quinn stated angrily.

"We can and we are. Please make sure that by the end of this month all your stuff is out."

"You heard what we did, didn't you?" Brittany asked guiltily. Sam just nodded and Quinn stormed out of the office. "Sam I just want to say that you are a great guy and I'm not happy about this but that Santana can make you happy so you should give her a chance to try. Don't punish her because of what I did." And with that Brittany walked out of the room.

"This doesn't happen often but I agree with Brittany. You should talk to Santana." Puck said getting up and walking out of the room.

That night Shelby and Deborah made dinner they were excited to find out about the genders of their grandchildren. "I don't know if I'm ready to be a grandmother yet." Deborah said with a smile. "The word alone makes me feel old."

"Hey at least you still have a teenage daughter. My child is a full grown woman." Shelby said.

"Now that's true." Deborah laughed. "I don't have to feel old."

"Hey you're supposed to make me feel better."

The two older women continued to make the dinner, while Rachel and Santana were lying on Rachel's be in her old bedroom. Sam and Puck both leaned against a door. Sam and Santana shared awkward looks. While Rachel's nerves were soaring this will be the first time that she and Puck's dad will see each other after the whole gold-digger thing. She can't help but have bad feelings towards the man how can he approve of Quinn but immediately decide that she is not good enough for his son. That is just crap.

They hear the doorbell and immediately Rachel knows that it's Puck's dad and step-mom. She sees his body tense but she doesn't know why all she knows is that she wants this over and done with why in heavens name did she decide on this? She should just have told her mom and dad on her own and he should have done the same. She would not be feeling like this if they had done that.

"I guess we should go down now that your father is here." Rachel said. Puck held out his hand to help her get off the bed. "Large belly is a pain in my ass." She mutters out. "I just want them to come into this world so I can play doll." She smiles and rubs her belly fondly.

Sam moved over to her Santana up. She looks at him and accepts his hand. "We have to talk." He tells her with a soft smile and she can't help but feel hopeful.

They head down and have dinner every one making polite conversation. Shelby and Deborah hinting to what they think the babies are and Rachel and Puck just smiles at them and tells them that they will find out with everyone else. By the time desert comes around Hiram starts bugging them about the genders of their babies. Blaine and Kurt, who both decided that they want dips on a baby from each couple, decide to join in the fun.

"Fine my crazy family whom I love very much, and the Puckermans who have come to be a very important part of my life. Noah and I are expecting a boy and a girl. We are having one of each." Rachel says with a smile and Puck stands next to her a smile on his face, rubbing Rachel's swollen belly.

"Have you guys thought of names yet?" Hiram asked.

"Well no we haven't." Puck answered.

"Accept for Amelia." Shelby smiles at her daughter. "Rachel has named every baby doll she ever had Amelia so I'm guessing that will be the little girl's name."

"That's right mom. I had her name sorted out before her birth but don't worry we will give her a Jewish second name."

"I think Hiram wanted to know the surname of the baby." Leroy asked.

"Well Noah and I talked about it and we think that naming them Puckerman would be for the best. But we do want to somehow work Berry into their names." She smiles at Puck. "We just don't know how yet."

"Sweetie you do know that the fact that they are my grandchildren is enough for me."

"I know daddy but the time that you left mom, I worked you out of my life and we will never get that time back. Mom got to be with me throughout my teenage years I want my kids to know that both my mom and dad are important so we want to work both your names into their names."

"Honey." Shelby stood up a hugged her daughter Leroy, Hiram and Blaine following.

**That was it for today. I won't be able to update when I a lot in the next few weeks because there is a mountain of essays and tests in front of me but I will be updating whenever I can because This is my life now is finally finished so I can concentrate on this story and So we meet again.**

**Up next.**

**Puck and his dad have a serious conversation. (I might make Rachel eavesdrop)**

**Sam and Santana have their talk.**

**Stacy freaks out at Stevie and Becca.**

**Rachel lets slip to Shelby about her meeting with Puck's dad and Shelby confronts him.**

**Sorry for all the mistakes I hope you guys enjoyed and please for my state of mind review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**To all you wonderful people who still stick to this story I just want to say thank you your reviews are great **

**SuzQQ don't worry someone asked me in a previous review if I was going to think about writing a sequel ad I am thinking about it. I was going to let this story be about the pregnancy and if I write a sequel it will be a wedding one not sure yet though. And thank you for the compliment at the end.**

**xXJammieXx I really love to hear how much my stories are appreciated.**

**Princessxoxo thank you and I think I will do that a little bit later on just remind me I have this tendency to forget.**

**I hope that the rest of you that don't review still like this story.**

**I don't own Glee**

**Chapter 16**

After the whole touchy feely scene between Rachel and her parents. Elijah asked to speak to Noah on his own. They stepped outside the house. "I heard you fired Quinn for that girl." His father stated.

"Her name is Rachel and she is the mother of your grandchildren. You will start treating her with respect or you will not be a part of our lives. Do you understand?" Puck said seriously.

"You will not talk to me like that." Elijah replied.

"When it comes to her I will, I am falling in love with her and I plan on asking her to marry me and I won't give up until she says yes. You are forcing me to choose between her and you and in the five months that she has been in my life, she's done and means more to me than you ever did in all my life."

"Noah I-"

"It's Puck, to you it will always be puck because you don't deserve to call me Noah. I if you want to ever meet or see your grandchildren you will start treating her better and not make her feel like crap because I will not put my children through that. Do you hear me?" he didn't wait for his father's reply he just walked away.

"I really don't want that to happen." Rachel said walking from the spot she was standing in. She really didn't mean to eavesdrop.

"See this is why I don't want my son to be with you. You are not what I want for him. Your family life is chaotic. You probably just got pregnant to trap him. And you—"

"Ok that is enough. My family is not chaotic. Ok yes we differ from everyone else's family but that is what makes us great. I really want you to be a part of my children's lives but you have to want that and the way you are talking about me and my children shows me that you don't want that." She turned around and walked away. _He wants to marry. _Is the sentence that swims around in her head the most.

Later that night when all the guest left Rachel told Puck she wanted to spend the night with her mom. He reluctantly agreed to it.

"Sweetie you really wanted to leave this house now you are more here than you are at your own home. What's the matter?" Shelby asked when she saw Rachel drinking a glass of milk.

"Nothing mom I just need some motherly love." Rachel said with a forced smile.

"Bunny something is wrong what is it?"

"Nothing just something I heard earlier tonight. But that got ruined by something else."

"So are you going to tell me the good thing or the bad thing?" Shelby asked.

"I am in love with Noah and I think it's more than that not just in love but I love him mom." She said with a smile and softly added. "I just don't know if I want his dad to be in my life." She thought she thought it but apparently it came out loud.

"Why not?" Shelby asked with a frown.

"Why not, what?" Rachel tried to ask innocently

"Rachel you are my daughter my only child and I told as you were growing up and the mess that happened with the divorce that you could always come to me and I will be there to listen to you" she walked over to Rachel and hugged her. "Please don't keep things bottled up not while you're pregnant it's bad for the babies."

"Noah's dad doesn't like me AT ALL and I don't know what to do anymore mom."

"What do you mean he doesn't like you?"

"He thinks I got pregnant to trap Noah." Rachel answered tears forming in her eyes. "Does he seriously think I would risk raising a child on my own? Noah could have decided that he didn't want the baby and left me to it. I am not that desperate for money." Rachel said stubbornly.

"I know, Bunny. You never seemed to be a girl who just wanted money and not love. You are special that way."

"Thank you mom."

"Any time Bunny. Now how about we make pancakes and watch old, very old musicals?"

"That sounds great." She smiles at her mother.

"It sounds like your teenage years." Shelby tells her daughter grabbing the pancake mix.

Santana went home after the party because she felt that is what she needed. She ran herself a hot bath. She got in and just laid there for a while. She started to think about what Sam wanted to talk about she closed her eyes and sunk down so that the water covered her face. She used to do this when she couldn't talk to Rachel and right now she doesn't even know how to start a conversation with Sam. She is barely like that for 10 seconds when she feels a pair of hands grabbing her and pulling her out of the tub.

"What are you thinking? What were you doing? Are you crazy?" Sam asked stressed it looked to him like he was trying to kill herself.

"Sam I was trying to think, it's the best way I can think." She told him running her hands over her face to clear the water away.

"Well you are pregnant you shouldn't do that."

"Sam can you hand me a towel." Only then did he notice that she was naked. "I'm still warm at this moment but I don't want the babies to get cold."

"Yeah sure." He answered. He handed her a towel and told her that he would be waiting for her in the dining room so that they could have their talk he didn't want to wait until morning.

Santana headed over to her bedroom and got dressed in her sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt she tied her damp hair in a loose bun and slipped her feet in her fluffy slippers. She walked to the dining room and sat across from Sam.

"I'm sorry I was stupid." Sam started he walked over to Santana. "I know that freaking out on you was wrong you just wanted to help my brother."

"Yes Sam that is all I wanted to do." She said in a neutral tone.

"You mean so much to me Santana and I don't know how I could allow that to upset me so much."

She just looked at him in a way that said you have got to be kidding me. "I didn't do anything that was so bad that you had to move out Sam."

"Ok I do know. I know that I don't trust that easily but I trusted you and that small thing that you did reminded me of Brittany I know it's not as big as what she did but I was afraid you would hurt me like she did."

"I won't ever do that Sam I know that I am crazy about you and I will never be that stupid as to hurt you like that. I am not Brittany." She looked into his eyes. "You should know that. If you don't then…"

He cut her off by kissing her deeply. "I was stupid I know you are not Brittany and I know you won't hurt me like that."

"I'm glad that you know that. I want you to know this. We are going to be raising two children together you need to trust me because this is a job that we need to do together ok?" She says seriously.

He smiles at her and her and nods.

"Good now can we go to bed?" She asks him. "I really miss your arms around me."

"Only if you end up looking like you did in the bathtub." He answers suggestively.

She laughs and lets him lead her to the bedroom.

"Becca I seriously hate seeing you like this." Stacy tells her best friend. Becca just ignores her and looks down on her food. "Seriously Becca you need to talk to Stevie is wallowing in self-pity please just talk to him you need to talk to him."

"I can't Stace." She answers numbly "Stevie was supposed to choose us over. He should have talked to me instead of trying to solve Sam's problems by creating problems between us."

"Rebecca can you just listen to me?" Stacy asked desperately. "My brother is always in his room. He doesn't laugh at stupid stuff anymore and he freaks out at any one trying to talk to him. He misses you Becks please he needs you to be human again."

"I can't have this conversation Stacy. I'll see you in English." Becca said getting up and walking away from her best friend.

The rest of the school day went on and Stacy and Becca went to cheerleading practice while Stevie had football practice. Becca focussed on everything else but Stevie meanwhile he couldn't get his focus away from her. As soon as practice was over Becca ran over to her car desperate to get away from Stevie.

When Stacy and Stevie got home he went to his room after yelling hello to his mother and something about doing homework.

"So let me guess he hasn't spoken to Becca yet." Marie asked her daughter when Stacy went into the kitchen.

"He has but she's being stubborn." Stacy answered an kissed her mother on the cheek.. "She says he should have chosen her and not broken her or something like that." She suddenly smells the air. "Mom are you making chocolate chips cookies?"

"Yes a batch just came out of the oven if you want some."

"Thank you Mamma." She took a plate and stacked some cookies on it and walked up to Stevie's room.

"Yo big brother, open up."

"Go away Stacy I'm busy with my homework." He grumbled through the door.

"No way. We need to talk." She said stubbornly and added. "You don't want me to start getting irritating now do you? You know I can knock the entire day."

"Urgh, fine." He opened the door to let his sister in.

"You know if you keep this up Becca might never take you back." Stacy said as she looked at her brother.

"She said I should prove that I need to prove to her that she is important to me and that I won't leave her if things got bad." He told her.

"Then do just that." Stacy said offering him a cookie. "Prove to her that she is important."

"How do I do that?" he asked her hoping that she could help him.

"I can't do all your work for you Steven. Think about it. I know you'll come up with something awesome." She gave him a comforting smile and hit his hand away when he reached for another cookie. "If you want more go get some and talk to mom before she goes all momma bear and starts to harass Becca and chase her away forever. I don't want to lose my best friend."

"I'll do whatever I can to make sure that happens. Good because since you two broke up she has been moping and is drilling us in cheerleading practice more than normal. The cheerleaders are starting to blame you for their sore bones."

"What about you?"

"Oh please Becca and I worked out those routines where used to the pain." She kisses him on his cheek. "I have homework to do and then going to my boyfriend's house. I will see you later."

She got up and left his room and he headed down stairs to talk to his mother.

Shelby had arranged for her group of students to have a field trip they were walking in the park to the museum.

"So miss C how about we go get some pizza instead of going to a boring museum where we are going to forget what they told us any way." Oliver asked one of Shelby's favourite students even though he is a wild one he keeps her on her toes and he is also her nephew.

"No Oliver but I will treat you guys afterwards if you behave and can tell me at least two things you learned today." Shelby answered with a smile.

"Only if that treat is pizza." He smiles innocently at her.

"You know I am immune to that smile Oliver." She answered.

"Ahh damn." He said.

A little while later the students got wild.

"People calm down."

"I see you can't handle your students no wonder your daughter is the way she is." Shelby heard Elijah's voice from behind her.

"You do not get to talk to me like that. You can also shut up whenever you want to talk about my daughter." Shelby answered him calmly she didn't want her students to see her get mad because as long as she's had them she never had the urge to go crazy she didn't notice that in reaction to her reply her students calmed down and one important person in this group was Rebecca Puckerman.

"And what right do you have to tell me what I can and cannot do?"

"I don't but I know that even though her dad is gay and I am still single she will always know that her parents love her. They will always choose to support her no matter what she does. Your son has decided that you do not get to meet your grandchildren because of your lack of support. I will tell you this. You are alienating yourself from the people that could help you win back your son's favour or at least get him to change his mind about not allowing you into their lives." Shelby told him her voice rising. "My daughter wants you to be a part of the children's lives but if you keep insulting her and calling her a gold digger than you can forget about it because I will not let you hurt my child. Are you even aware of the fact that Rachel's blood pressure is rising and that the doctor's want her to avoid as much stress as possible if not the babies could be complications at birth which could mean that the children are born with some illness or is still born."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" he asked not affected by this sudden news. Rachel and Noah had told their parents excluding Elijah about her pregnancy problems.

"Oh my Fuck. You are heartless. YES IT WOULD BE A PROBLEM IF WE LOST OUR GRANDCHILDREN YOU IDIOT. ESPECIALLY WHEN THEIR PARENTS ARE SO LOOKING FORWARD TO THEIR BIRTHS." Shelby shouted at him unable to control what she feels. And her temper. "I thank God that Noah is more like Deborah than he is like you if not I would be worried for my daughter because an asshole like you should not be anywhere near her." Shelby told him with a venomous tone. "Come on kids we should get going. And remember if you behave I will buy you pizza and try to convince my daughter to give us ice cream on the house." She said to her class as she walked away from Elijah.

The trip went easy after that Shelby had taken the students to get a pizza and after they went to PezBerry Pie to see if Rachel and Santana would give them free ice cream.

They walked into the bakery just as Rachel was packing a freshly baked batch of colorful cupcakes in the display. She felt arms around her waist. She turned around to see her cousin hug her and she wrapped her arms around him. "Hey Oliver what are you doing here?"

"Free baked goods what else." He answered her.

"Yay I need test subjects." She said and headed to the kitchen she came back a few minutes later. "It's a new recipe I dreamt of last night. It's a chocolate mint cake. Taste it and tell me what you think."

Shelby looked at her daughter. Sleeping with someone she barely knew was not the cleverest choice she had ever made but it was one of the best things she ever did. Her life with Noah Puckerman is good you can see it every time she smiles. She doesn't like what Noah's father is doing to her but she does like what his son is doing to make sure that her daughter is happy.

The next day Stevie ran on the field ready to start practice. He noticed that almost all the cheerleaders were there doing their warm-ups all but the one he was looking for. He looked around and saw her hug one of the guys on the hockey team and immediately his blood started boiling. He wanted to run over there punch the dude on his face and throw Rebecca over his shoulder and declare to the world that she belongs to him but he knew that would just piss her off and that meant that he will get less of a chance to win her back again.

She ran over to Stacy with a smile on her face that just made Stevie even more pissed off. All through practice all he could think about was that dude and his girl in that dude's arms. He was so caught up in that scene that he didn't even notice the guy running full speed towards him sending him flying through the air landing on his back.

"Stevie!" Becca and Stacy shouted in unison running over to him.

Stevie opened his eyes to see Becca on her knees next to him. "What were you doing? You should have paid attention to what you were doing."

"I couldn't" he told her sitting up.

"Why the hell not?" She asked him.

"Because I saw you with that dude from the hockey team. I don't want you to be with anyone else Becks. I want you to be with me and only me."

She looked at him for a while and said. "Only because you got hurt."

**Ok cool Becca and Stevie are ok now. **

**Puck's dad is an asshole.**

**Up next….**

**Not sure. Let me know what you guys want to happen.**

**Sorry for mistakes did not read through it again.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review thank you.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Remember to check out the poll I have. I will close it next week Monday. Sorry for the long wait I'm still busy with exams I should be studying now but that is not happening.**

**I don't own Glee  
><strong>

Chapter 17

"What about Aaron?" Rachel asked from her spot on the couch.

"No."

"Craig?" she looked at him and saw him shaking his head. "Ben?"

"Too short sounds like I can scare you with it. BEN!" he shouted just for emphasis.

"Urg you are impossible! You chose a name!" she threw the book at him.

"Fine I will." He looked at his girlfriend "While I'm looking you can go get the mail."

She huffed and went outside to get their male.

"I found a name." he said as she went into the house again.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Gabriel. I think our son's name should be Gabriel."

"Only if you say yes to what I have to say." She said holding an envelope in her hands.

"What do you have to say?"

"I want to go to LA in two months."

"Why?"

"Jessie invited us to his wedding. It says that they will be having a small ceremony on the beach and want only close friends and family. He and his fiancée Cara apparently really want us to come." She said with a smile. "Can we go please?"

"Can we name our son Gabriel?" He didn't really want to go he wanted to keep Rachel away from Jessie what if Jessie figured out he was still in love with Rachel and caused trouble for them? He didn't want to voice his concerns because he knows they are stupid and he really doesn't want to make Rachel mad at him. The last time she was mad at him he could come within a few feet of her.

"Sure we can." She smiled her biggest smile. "So we can go?" he nodded his head and she squealed in excitement. She jumped up and grabbed her car keys.

"Where are you going? The doctor told you to not overexert yourself." Puck scolded her.

"Noah I just really want to go to PezBerry Pie." She pouted. "I just want to see if everything is ok."

"Sure you do and then you'll decide to work for a couple of hours." Puck said walking over to her. "Nope you will stay here and make sure our babies are ok."

"Fine. Stupid blood pressure." She mumbled causing him to laugh.

"Come on babe." He smiled at her. "How about we order in and watch those musicals you like to watch and just cuddle on the couch?" he asked kissing her temple.

"Can we have sex after?" she asked him with a pout causing him to burst out laughing. "It's not funny! I'm horny!"

"Damn babe I can take you to the bedroom right now." Puck said taking her hand.

"What about the food?" she asked.

"We can deal with that later."

"Noah…" she laughed at him dragging her to their bedroom.

A while later Puck and Rachel lay in each other's arms. "There are few things that make me happy." She told him her head on his chest and their hands intertwined.

"What are those?"

"Having a mother who cares about me, my father being happy again. A friend like Santana who will fight for me and with me. And you. You make me so happy I never thought I could ever be this happy but I am. You are here and you make me feel amazing and I never want this feeling to go away not ever. I wanted to tell you from the beginning but I was afraid you would run for the hills if I told but I can see us like this for the rest of our lives." She looked up at him. "Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything." He answers her.

"I…" she takes a breath and sits up straight pulling the blankets up to cover her breasts "I love you." He remains silent. "I know it's soon and we have only known each other for six months but I think I started falling for you the day you showed up at my bakery in New York." He is still silent. "Oh my… You don't feel the same way that's ok I just thought maybe you would want to know." She knew she heard him tell his father that he is planning on marrying her but now she's beginning to think that he just said that to anger his father. "You know what? Just forget that I said what I just did we ca-"

She couldn't finish her sentence because his lips were stopping her. "There is no way I can forget that." He kisses her again. "I love you too Rachel Berry." He pulls her into another deep kiss. "Now how about we have a slow repeat of the happenings of earlier tonight?"

"Yes sir"

"Wait, hold up." Santana said looking up from her cup of coffee. "You told him that you loved him?" She asked shocked.

"Yup and he told me that he loves me too." Rachel smiled at her friend. "I'm so happy Tana. Quinn is out of his life. The doctor said it is ok for me to go to LA so long as I don't put myself under too much pressure. My life is finally coming together. Amelia and Gabriel are happy. I'm happy. I'm practically walking on sunshine."

Santana started laughing at her. "Do you want me to start singing?"

"No please San no."

Puck went to work and asked Santana to make sure that Rachel does not put herself to work.

"Let's go shopping." Santana said suddenly. "I need to go buy different colours for the girls all Sam does is buy pink. I can't stand any more pink I'm going to go crazy."

Rachel laughed at her friend. "Ok. Let me just tell Blaine that we are leaving." She went in to the living room. "Blaine, San and I are going baby shopping."

"Not alone you're not. Two pregnant women in shops alone what if you go into labour?"

"Blaine we are six months pregnant. Not nine." Rachel told him.

"With twins Rachel. I will be driving you." He got up and walked out "Are you coming or not?"

Rachel followed him out "Blaine is taking us."

Blaine went to get something to eat. While Santana and Rachel went to look at more clothes. They are so grateful to Hiram who finished their babies' rooms.

"I want ice cream." Rachel said suddenly.

"Let's go get some." Santana replied.

After they got the ice cream Santana stopped Rachel "Sam and I finally picked names for our kids."

"Really?" Santana nodded. "Well what are they?"

"Mia and, if you don't mind, Sheree."

"San, why would I have a problem with that?" Rachel asked her.

"We are naming one of our daughters Sheree because of your mother kind of to thank her for being in my life and for being there for me."

Rachel pushed her stomach against Santana's "Gabriel and Amelia meet Mia and Sheree. Your extended family." Santana pulled Rachel into a hug careful not to squish their babies.

The two girls laughed when Rachel saw Elijah walk past them.

"Mr Puckerman." She called out to him. "I know that you don't like me and I know that you think that I am not worthy of being loved by your son and in turn that means that you would rather I was not the mother of your future grandchildren but I just want to tell you that no matter what when you come to your senses I will be there to make sure that Noah welcomes you back. Because no matter what he says I know that family is important to him and you are family. You're not mine but you are his and as far as I am concerned that is all that I need I hope you realize that what you are doing is pushing both your kids away from you." She took Santana's hand and walked away from the man.

"I'm so proud of you." Santana said as they walked away from the man.

Later that night Rachel was preparing food for her and Puck thinking on whether or not she should tell him that she ran into his father at the mall.

"Wow you are a million miles away." Puck said wrapping his arms around Rachel's waist and kissed the crook of her neck.

"And what a lovely way to be brought back to where I am." She smiled at him. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Can't I have dessert first?" He asked biting her neck playfully.

"I thought I was supposed to be the horny one."

"Impossible babe no one can beat me."

"Haha" She said and started to set the table. "So I went to the mall with Santana."

"I figured when I saw the ten bags of baby clothes on our bed. You do know that babies grow fast and will grow out of those clothes before they even get to wear them." He told her as he watched her dish up.

"I know but the clothes we don't use we can use for the next set of twins we get." She said unaware of what was coming out of her mouth until it was completely out of her mouth. "You were not supposed to hear that I wasn't even supposed to think that I'm sorry." She said embarrassed.

"That's cool. So you want more kids huh?" he asked with a smirk.

She ignored him. "Eat" she said as she placed the plate in front of him.

"I ran into your father today. I told him that we would be here when he came to his senses about me."

"Rachel how could you."

"I want our children to know their grandparents."

"Rachel our children already have two grandfathers. Leroy and Hiram. They don't need a third especially not one as poisonous as my father."

"Noah I can tell that your father loves you. He does but he doesn't know how to show it and I think he is seeing you as him."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother told me that they got married because she was pregnant with you. I think your dad wanted to do the noble thing and that means he ended up in an unhappy wedding. In the beginning he must have loved your mother but realized later on that this is not what he wants. What if he is right Noah?" Rachel told him.

"What do you mean Rachel?" he walked over to her side of the table kneeled in front of her and took her hands in his own.

"What if you realize later on that you are only with me because of the babies Noah? I don't want that to happen to us."

"That is never going to happen to us. Not ever do you hear me? I can't promise that we won't fight I mean if we never fight that would be kind of boring. I promise you that we will fight but I also promise you that I will never walk away from you and I won't let you walk away from me either." And before he knows it his speech continues. "I love you ok. I really do and these last six months has been the best of my life. I need you in my life."

"Where is this going?" she asked confused.

"I want you in my life forever. I need you in my life. Rachel Barbra Berry marry me?" he didn't plan on asking her like that but he couldn't help himself.

"What?" she asked in a state of shock. Did Noah Puckerman really just ask her to marry him?

He was shocked himself but he couldn't bring himself to take it back. He really wanted to marry her so he repeated his question this time with more need. "Rachel Barbra Berry will you marry me?"

"Wait are you sure because if you're not sure we can just forget about it and go back to eating and trying to figure out second names for our babies." She told him with big eyes.

"Rachel I have never been more sure in my life. I love you and I want you to marry me so at the risk of hearing you ignore my question again. Will you marry me?"

**This is shorter than the other chapters but I'm kinda ignoring my studies here so I'm yeah I hope the one that I post later will be longer.**

**Sorry for making you guys wait so long I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Internet at home still not working so sorry for future delays.**

**Sorry for the mistakes I didn't read through it again. **


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Glee.**

Chapter 17

"I-I need time." She told him with tears in her eyes. "Noah we haven't been together for that long and I really… I just need time please just give me some time."

"What is there to think about Rachel? I love you and you love me. I want to marry you and I know that you want to marry me you can't deny it."

"Noah it's not that simple… We have a lot of other things to consider."

"Rachel are you sure you want to be with me?" Noah asked her seriously.

"Yes."

"Then what is there to think about?" he asked her exasperated.

She didn't answer she just looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Right" he got up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" she asked him unable to control her tears.

"To get some air." He answered her. "Don't wait up for me." He said over his shoulder as he walked out slamming the door behind him. The sound of the door acted as a trigger making Rachel's tears fall freely.

He didn't know where he was going all he knew is that he reacted like a jerk and he needed to make it up to her. He drove for a while stopping in front of his mother's house. He sat in the car for a few minutes until he heard a knock on the window. It was his mom with two cups of coffee in her hands. "Do you want to come and join me on the porch or should I join you in the car?" Deborah asked him knowing that her son needed to talk.

He opened the car door took a cup from his mother and went to sit on the porch. They sat there in silence until their cups where empty. "So the coffee is done, our cups are empty and you still haven't said anything." His mother looked at him. "Honey what's wrong?"

"I asked Rachel to marry me." He told her in a neutral tone.

"Baby, that's great." She said with a smile but when she saw her son is not sharing her happiness she asked. "Why aren't you happy?" she asked him seeing how sad her son was.

"She said she needed to think about it and I freaked out." He looked at his mother. "I did something I never thought I would and got the reaction I was afraid of, Ma. I need her to be with me, I'm afraid of losing her." He told her honestly. The look he was giving his mother broke her heart.

"Noah, I'm sure she's just afraid of getting hurt."

"That's just it Ma, I will do everything I can not to hurt her."

"Maybe she thinks you asked her because of the babies."

"Ma when I asked her I didn't think about doing it for our children I asked her because at that moment when we where together talking about how I would never let her walk away from me and how I would never walk away from her. I asked her to marry me because at that moment looking up at her I knew I wanted her to be in my life for the rest of my life."

"Come in. I have something that I want to give you." She went up to her bedroom. "I wasn't sure that you where ready for it but after tonight I am sure that you are." She went through her drawers. "Where did I put it?" she asked herself. "Ah here it is." She turned to her son with a smile. "Now I promised your nana Connie that I will give this to you when you are ready and I think you are ready."

"Ready for what, Ma?"

"Ready for this." She smiles at her son. She hands him the little box that she was holding onto.

He opens it to see the ring his grandfather had given to his grandmother when he proposed to her.

"Ma how can you say that I am ready for this. I asked her to marry me and she said no. I don't think giving her the ring is going to change any of that."

"Noah, son, she did not say she said she needed to think about it. Give her the time to think and when she says yes, and she will say yes, you give her this ring. I would like to think that it brings good luck after all your grandparents were together until the day that he died."

"How sure are you that she is going to say yes?" he asked his mother hoping that she will tell him something that will give him some hope.

"The way she looks at you. How she smiles when you do something good. It is in the way her face lights up when you come in the room. She's scared Noah. You have only been together for a little more that three months and already you asked her to marry you. Give her time."

"Thanks Ma. Do you mind if I stay here tonight. She started crying when I left and I don't know if I'm ready to see her after making her feel so bad." He said feeling bad.

"Sure baby." She walked him to her bedroom door. "Noah I don't think you should give up on her. Just give her time. I think" she paused. "I know that you can make each other very happy. She just needs to get over what ever it is that's stopping her." She kissed her son on his cheek and gave him a hug. "I love you Noah Puckerman. You will always be my baby boy."

"I love you too Ma always."

Shelby was getting ready for bed when she heard a knock on her door. She knows it's still early but she is so tired with all of the grading and stuff she had to do in order to get her kids results into the school computer on time. She just wanted to spend a quiet night all to herself. She opened the door to find her daughter standing at her door tear stained cheeks and all.

"Bunny what's wrong?" Shelby asked as she saw her daughter looking like a wreck.

"I… No-No-Noah" she couldn't stop herself from bursting into tears. Shelby pulled Rachel into the house and embraced her daughter pulling her close and holding her there. She walked into the kitchen with Rachel and sat down on the bar stools around the island. She poured a glass of water and handed it to her daughter.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Shelby asked her daughter. She knew that it was something big because Rachel normally goes to Santana with her problems and only comes to Shelby when it is something that Santana can't help her with.

"Can we make choc chip cookies?" Rachel asked her mother. When she asked this Shelby knew Rachel wanted her to listen not judge.

"Sure baby." They started baking.

"I miss doing this with you." Rachel told her mother. "I miss this because my life did not have any complications. It would just be me and my mom no unpredictable questions or any disappointments."

"Rach, bunny, wanna tell me what unpredictable questions you're talking about?" Shelby asked her.

"Noah asked me to marry him." Rachel looked at Shelby. "He asked me to marry him and I asked him to give me time to think about it. I think he took that as me saying no."

"Rachel you do love him don't you?"

"I do, I love him so much." I'm scared though mom. I'm afraid that he just asked because I'm expecting his babies." Shelby looked at her daughter for a long time.

"That's not the only thing that you're afraid of is it?" Shelby asked her daughter.

"No. I'm afraid it's going to end like you and dad. Or we're going to end up like his parents."

"Bunny, look at me. Things between your dad and me didn't work out because your dad is gay." Shelby laughed. "And I don't why things between his parents didn't work out but I know that marriage had two great results and that is Noah and Becca. Nothing is certain in this world but sweetie you need to take risks every now and then. If you didn't PezBerry Pie would not exist and you would not have this great business. If you didn't take a risk you wouldn't be pregnant with these two beautiful babies." Shelby said as she put her hands on Rachel's swollen belly. "They are going to be spoiled. I will be your house daily." She looked at Rachel seriously. "I would not regret anything about being married to your dad. He gave me the best thing that I could have ever asked for. He gave me you." Shelby brought one of her hands to Rachel's cheek. "I will never be sorry for being with your dad after all if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have that fabulous wardrobe." This caused her and her daughter to laugh.

"Thank you Mom." Rachel looked at her mother.

When the cookies were done they took a plate and went to watch a movie when it was done Rachel left and when she got home she felt she needed to talk some more. She called Santana she was aware that it was one at night but she needed her friend.

"Rachel what's wrong why did you call me so late?" Santana asked groggily.

"San can you come over please I need you." Rachel asked in a voice that Santana didn't hear very often.

"Where is Puck? Isn't he there with you?" Santana asked her friend.

"No he left I don't know where he is. He left after dinner and still didn't come back." Rachel asked as fresh tears sprang out of her eyes.

"I'll be there now." Santana said getting out of the bed. She woke Sam up. "Sam, Rachel needs me so I'm going over. I don't think Puck's there. Can you go find him? I have a feeling that Rachel really needs to talk to him and not me." Santana told Sam having a feeling that her friend needs her boyfriend.

"Sure." Sam said getting out of the bed. "I'll go over to his mother's house first."

"Thank you." She kissed him and put on her slippers. Throwing her gown on and walked out. Rachel lives next to her she doesn't need to get dressed.

She had a key to Rachel's house it's something they always did. They made sure that they would have keys to each other's homes so that if anything happened they would have easy access.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Santana asked her friend.

"Noah asked me to marry him."

"And I'm guessing you said something that he didn't want to hear." Santana observed.

"Yes I did and he freaked and left." She looked at Santana. "I told him I needed time to think about it."

"Dude what are you doing here?" Puck asked as he saw Sam at his door.

"Santana send me to look for you." Sam said and pushed past Puck into the house.

"Why would she do that?" Puck asked a bit hurt that Rachel didn't send him instead of Santana.

"Rachel needed to talk to her." Sam said. "And Santana seems to think that Rachel needs you but Rachel, herself, doesn't know about it."

"What does that even mean?" Puck asked confused.

"Girl logic." Sam answered. "Don't even try and get into it." Sam looked at his friend. "So some bro time do you want to talk?"

"About feelings? Hell no I don't talk about feelings." Puck told his friend.

"Fine do you want to go vent?" Sam asked.

"Shoot some hoops?" Puck asked and Sam nodded.

They were playing some one on one. Sam was the first to speak when they were taking their break. "So what's up?"

"I asked her to marry me Dude. I just did I don't know what came over me but I did and when I realized what I did I wanted her to say yes." Puck answered.

"And she said no?" Sam asked his friend. He knows how Puck feels if he were to ask Santana to marry him and she said no he wouldn't know how to react.

"She asked to think about it." Puck answered. "I love that girl I really want her to marry me. I think that it was because I wasn't romantic enough when I asked her." Puck said to his friend.

"I don't think Rachel is that kind of girl." Sam told Puck trying to make her feel better.

"I promised her that I won't walk away and I wouldn't allow her to walk away." Puck told his friend. "What if she thinks I walked away from her now?"

"Don't walk away, Puck. Go back to her talk and hold her. I think that is what she needs." Sam said as they left the court.

Santana made herself and Rachel a cup of hot chocolate with little marshmallows in it.

"So do you want to go over this again?" Santana asked Rachel.

"San do you think that there's something wrong with me?" Rachel asked her friend. "I wanted to say yes to him so badly but there was something that was holding me back." She hugged the cup close to her chest.

"Do you want to know why you did that?" Santana asked her friend.

"Do you know why I did that?" She asked Santana.

"I do. Let's see if you agree with me." Santana told her friend. "You are still holding on to the pain you felt with Mike and Jesse."

"San that's impossible there was no pain." Rachel told her.

"Rach I was there remember?" Santana looked at her friend. "When you and Mike broke up it was a mutual decision because you thought that you work better as friends and that is cool. It still got to you though because almost immediately after you and Mike broke up he got together with Tina and that hurt because it took you so much longer." Santana looked at her friend finally saying what she's always wanted to say. "And then along came Jesse and he was great he made you happy you could talk to him and be yourself around him but then he got that job over and another guy left you. This time it just hurt so much more because you actually though that this time it would work out."

"San…"

"No Rach let me finish." Santana stopped her. "You are afraid to take this step out of fear that he might discover something better. You have to stop thinking that way Rach. You are the best Rachel you have to stop telling yourself that there is someone out there that's better than you because there isn't, not by a long shot. Puck would be lucky to have you in his life."

"Why am I doing this?" Rachel asked. "Why do I need you guys to talk me into this?"

"Rach you don't need us to talk you into this. You already made a decision Rachel. You just want someone to tell you that you are not making the wrong choice." Santana told her friend. "No one can tell you that Rachel. You just have to believe in what you decided." Rachel hugged Santana.

"Out of all the people who came into my life and left I'm glad you are one of the few that stayed."

"Me too babe, me too." They pulled apart. "Can I go home now? I'm really tired and I want to cuddle with my man as soon as he comes back."

Rachel started laughing. "Sure go cuddle with your man."

"Are you going to be okay though?" Santana asked worriedly.

Rachel smiled at her "Go I'll just wait until Noah comes back."

"Rach don't stress too much it's not good for my niece and nephew."

"If their father would just come home I would be so much calmer."

"Do you need me to stay?" Santana asked her friend she didn't want to leave her if she was going to stress about it.

"Go San I can handle myself you should know that by now."

"Okay call me if you need me." She kissed the top of Rachel's head.

"Go please." Rachel told her "I'll be fine."

"Urg fine." Santana left leaving Rachel on her own in the living room.

She was sitting there for a while just staring into the space she needs him to come back soon. She needs to talk to him. When she finally decided to go to bed she heard her front door open. She didn't know what to do so she grabbed the vase with plastic flowers from the coffee table and hid behind the couch so she could observe the person that just entered her home. She breathed a sigh of relieve when she saw that is was Puck coming back.

"I just about gave up on you coming back tonight." She said as he walked to their bed room stopping him in his tracks.

"Why are you still awake?" he asked still not facing her.

"I couldn't sleep without you." Rachel told him. He turned around facing her.

"Can we forget about earlier? Just pretend it didn't happen?" he asked her walking closer to her.

"No." she shook her head. "We can't."

"Why not?" He looked at her really wishing they could forget and just move forward and put what happened behind them.

"Because I don't want to. If we forget about what happened than I would regret it. You asked me to marry you and I don't want to risk it."

"Risk what?"

"Risk you not asking me to marry you again. I don't want that to happen. I thought about it and I have an answer for you but first we need to talk." She took his hand and led him over to the couch. "I needed someone to tell me that what I decided was right. I'm always afraid of making decision in my life there has only ever been three things I was sure about. The first is that I wanted to open my own bakery, the second was that I wanted Santana in my life always and the last was that I will go through with this pregnancy and raise my beautiful babies." She looked at him and could see that he was hurt she wondered why.

"Where do I fit into this?" he asked her getting a little mad.

"Can I continue?" Rachel asked him.

"Are you going to answer my question?" he asked her.

"Yes if you let me continue. Can I continue?"

"Sure you can."

"When I told you about me being pregnant I never expected you to want to be a part of their lives but you wanted to be. And as time went on my feelings for you started to grow I was so happy that you wanted me. And then you told me that you loved me too. I couldn't believe it. I thought too much good for one person and that scared me and then you asked me to marry you and I freaked. I couldn't believe that a guy as great and as amazing as you wanted to be with me. So I told you let me think about it so that you could change your mind if you wanted to but after thinking about it I don't want you to change your mind."

"So what does this mean?" he asked.

"Do you want my answer to your proposal?"

"No." He said looking over at her.

"What?" She asked tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to ask you like that." He wiped the tears that started to fall. "I want to ask you in a romantic way because that is what you deserve. I want you to know that I am not settling for you. I think you deserve the best and I will work the rest of my life to be the best." He pulled her closer to him. "So I'm going to ask you to marry me but in a different way."

She pulled away from him. "I don't want that. I have to be honest with you. The way you asked was the best way in my opinion. You didn't spend too much time fussing over details. You asked me because it was what you wanted. I think letting the fact that it slipped out showed that it was in your heart. I knew that you really do want to marry me. I don't want you to ask me in any other way so can I please answer your question?"

"You sure you want to." He joked trying to hide the nerves he was feeling he was sure, judging from her speech, that she would say yes but he wanted to hear the words come out of her mouth.

"Yes I want to. Noah Puckerman if you will still have me I would love to be your wife."

"I will always want you."

"You do know that we can only get married after the babies are born right?"

"I guessed as much." He said with a smile. "I love you Rachel Berry soon-to-be Puckerman."

"I love you too." They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

The next morning Rachel woke up to the smell of pancakes. She twisted to see what time it is because Noah is almost never up before she is. The thing that caught her eye though was not the time but a little ring white gold with a single diamond it too big or too small to her it seemed perfect. She got out of bed and took the ring with her. She knew that the ring was too small for her now swollen fingers but it was still a great thing.

"Noah, when did you have time to go get a ring?" she asked him.

"I didn't. Ma gave it to me saying that it should bring us good luck because it was my Grandma Connie's ring and they had a happy marriage. She thinks that giving you this ring means that we will have a good marriage." He told her. "But I can get you another ring if you don't want it. We can give it to Gabe when he meets someone that he wants to spend the rest of his life with."

"No he can go buy his own ring. This is mine and it will go on my finger as soon as it can fit." She told him sternly.

He smiled and walked over to her pulling her into a passionate kiss. "I was hoping you would say that."

**Is it just me or does this feel like the story should be at its end. It feels so final. So I think this story is coming to an end. I planned for this chapter to just be a thousand or so words but I got carried away hehe.**

**Review please and remember to be patient today is my last day at campus for a little less than two months. And I'm not even sure about the internet at home it seems to hate me these days.**

**So I'm going to check out the poll before I have to go write my last exam before I go on a long and boring vac not doing anything so I might as well just write some more fanfics. Maybe I'll have this story done by the end of my vac. I hope . I can't write without help from you guys.**


	19. Chapter 19

**There's a little something I want to tell you guys. You're AWESOME!**

**GO check out my poll please.**

**I'm going to change the rating of my story just to be safe.**

**I don't own Glee.**

Chapter 19

They didn't have anything big to tell their friends and family about their engagement after all the night he asked most of them found out anyway. Rachel was in her office looking at her ring and every time she did her happiness level just kept on rising.

"Okay you seriously need to stop looking at that ring before I go crazy." Santana said trying to get Rachel out of her daydream.

"I can't help it San. It's one of the best things that have ever happened to me. I don't know why I didn't say yes as soon as he asked me to marry him." She smiled as she looked at the ring in her hand. She wished she could put it on her finger but it was too small for her finger.

"Sam is taking me to lunch today. We barely get to spend time together these days so maybe I'll take the rest of the day off or something." Santana said while working on the computer in front of her. "Will you be alright?" she asked looking back at Rachel.

"Yeah that's ok I'm going home after lunch so I can spend the rest of the day in my bed where my feet can get some rest." She replied. "Oh and I have to call Jesse."

"Why?"

"Noah told me that he doesn't feel comfortable with me being eight months pregnant on an airplane to LA. I was crazy to think that I can do that. Especially with twins! What if I gave birth too soon?"

"Yeah that is crazy." She looked at the time. "I have to go I will see you tomorrow and if I find out you stayed here I will drag you and tie you in your bed tomorrow. Don't think I won't."

"I know you will. Tell Sam I said hi."

As soon as Santana left the room Rachel picked up her phone and called Jesse. She told him that she can't go to his wedding and he made her promise to invite him to her wedding.

"Hello Beautiful." Sam greeted Santana as soon as he saw her.

"Hey Sexy." She loved when he called her beautiful but she will never admit it to anyone.

"You ready to go?" he asked her. He loved having Santana in his life. He was happy he and Santana didn't have as much family trouble as Rachel and Puck did. Santana's pregnancy was healthier than Rachel's because they didn't have as much trouble. Yes his mother did give them trouble but she loves Santana now it was like Santana was her own daughter.

They drove in silence until they got to the restaurant. It was completely empty.

"Where are all the people?" She looked around confused as to why there were no people. Her eyed widened as she looked at Sam. "Please don't ask me to marry you, please don't." Her voice came out panicky.

"Santana, don't you want to marry me?" he asked her looking hurt by her reaction. "What's wrong with me? Why don't you want to marry me?"

Her eyes grew wider. Was he really asking her this? Did he really want to marry her? "No Sam it's not like that. I'm just not ready to be married yet but I can't see myself married to anyone else when the time is right." She tried to explain hoping in her heart that he would understand.

He couldn't hold it any longer he started laughing at her reaction. "Calm down Beautiful, I was just kidding." He said throwing his arm on her around her shoulders and kissing her on her temple only to be elbowed in the stomach.

"That was not funny." She told him pouting. "I'm mad at you."

"You can't be mad at me. I'm too adorable." He said making his eyes big and pushing out his lips.

She laughed at his goofiness. "That looks more scary than adorable but we'll work on it." She put her one arm around his waist and they were led to their table. "So why is this place so empty?" she asked him after they ordered their starters.

"I wanted it to be just the two of us. These days it's never just the two of us. We are always caught up in the problems of our two best friends and I don't mind because they are always there for us too but I wanted to spend the day with just you by my side." He said honestly.

"Well thank you." She said smiling she was really happy that the father of her children isn't some guy that just hops in your bed and hops back out never to be seen again.

"How was your day?" Sam asked her.

"It was long. I couldn't stop thinking about how great this lunch is going to be." She smiled at him. "Thank you again for this Sam, it was really nice of you." He just smiled in return. After a short silence she asked him about his day.

"It was great. I spend the entire morning thinking of you." He smiled at the shy smile that crossed her face.

He does things that would normally infuriate her. Poor Matt's head would have been bitten off by now if he made her blush but when Sam does it, it just takes her breath away.

While they were waiting for their main course to arrive Sam pulled her to her feet and pulled her as close as the two people growing inside her would allow. They started slow dancing and just got lost in each other's eyes.

"I feel like you're too far from me." He said as he put his one hand on her belly to feel his two girls moving.

"Hey be happy. At least mine isn't as big as Rachel's it looks like she could just jump and the babies will fall out." She told him chuckling.

He bent down to put his mouth close to her stomach. "Sheree and Mia do Daddy a favor okay?" he said just loud enough so Santana can hear what he is saying. "You can look like your mommy all you want but please don't be as mean as your mommy okay sweeties. I don't think I could handle it if you were as mean as you're mommy."

"Hey." She hit him lightly on his head but still smiled at his remark.

"See mommy abuses Daddy. Do not be as mean as mommy."

"Sam, our main course is ready." She told him softly. Things like this would normally make her mad but not now, now the feelings that she has for him whenever he speaks to her belly just grows stronger and she just wants to make sure that he will always be in her life.

He took her hand and led her to their table. He pulled her seat out for her so she could sit down before he returned his chair.

After their meal Sam took Santana's hand. "Do you have to go back?"

"No our manager is very good at what she does. So do you want to spend the rest of day with me?"

"Yes because I want to show you something."

They drove in silence. It was up a hill far from everything else. "Puck and I discovered this place when we were teenagers." He told her as he led her into the big building. "We bought it when we were younger. We liked it so much and it means so much to us. We decided that we would only bring people special to us here. You are the first person I ever brought here. I want you and those two," he pointed to her tummy "to be the only people I ever bring here."

"This is too much sweet for me to handle.' She told him wrapping her arms around his waist. "You and Puck do a lot of things together."

"Yeah but I don't think we will get married on the same day."

"You don't think he's going to hurt her do you?" The question just came out. She had seen her best friend get her heart broken before and hide it from the rest of the world but now she wanted to be extra sure because she was one of the people that guided Rachel to the decision she made.

"I don't know what the future holds. All the girls he's been with and throughout the time he was with Quinn he was never as jealous as he is with Rachel. I have never seen him look at a girl the way he looks at your best friend and I can tell that he never even thought about getting married to any other girl he has been with. I think Rachel is it for him. She is good for him and he knows it. He won't do anything to mess that up." He told her reassuringly. "Will Rachel hurt him?"

"Rachel has been hurt before but she would always hide it." She started. "With Puck she's more cautious because he can hurt her more than anyone else. I think Puck is her world, Puck and those two babies. She won't do anything to hurt him at least not intentionally."

"Good then they are safe." They were still locked in each other's embrace. "You know you're safe too right?" he pulled away from her just far enough to look into her eyes. "You're safe with me. You will always be safe with me."

She smiled up at him. "I know. The way you act around me, you make me feel safe and that is something that will never go away. I love being with you."

"I love being with you too." She went to stand on her toes and kissed him softly. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. They moved backwards until they got to the random couch that was there and the kissed turned into more. They cuddled up and lay in each other's arms.

I love you running through both their minds but they are both equally afraid to say it aloud.

Rachel was sleeping when she felt the bed dip down next to her. Before she opened her eyes a small smile curved on her lips as she breathed in her fiancée. She loved when he did this. It made her feel like he would always be there to protect her when she needed it. She took his hand and pulled him closer to her. He moved closer and cuddled up to her.

He lay behind her and kissed the back of her head. "Hey hot mamma."

"Do you think I'm going to be a good mother?" she asked him worriedly. She had a dream and it told her that she would never be a good mother like her mother was and that scared her.

"Babe you are already an amazing mom." He whispered in her ear.

"I can't even carry our babies without putting their lives in danger, Noah. How am I a good mother?" she asked freaking out and he got up and pulled her up so she was sitting on the bed. He kneeled in front of her.

"Rachel the fact that your blood pressure is giving you problems has nothing to do with the type of mother you will turn out to be. I love you and those babies growing inside of you. They are going to love you. You are going to be so great to them. You will be there when they get hurt and you'll be the one who will heal theirs wounds. They will come to you and you will be there for them. And I will be there to support you and them. You will never be alone in this and to them you will be the best mother in the world." He told her seriously.

"Why aren't we married yet?" she asked him with a smile on her face.

"We aren't married yet because we want these two" he rubbed her tummy "to be a part of the third best day of our lives."

"Third best?" she asked him.

"The night I first met you. A few months from now when the two best things I have ever done in my life makes their appearance in the world. And then our wedding day.

"I think you just made my list for me." She smiled at him and kissed his lips gently and he deepened it.

"Good. Now can you just lie down so I can cuddle with you?"

She smiled. "A cuddle is always good."

She lowered her body on the bed and he followed her.

"Jesse agrees that it would be silly of us to go to his wedding when I'm eight months pregnant." She smiled at the thought that popped into her head and gave a soft chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Imagine we went to their wedding and I gave birth at their reception." She gave another chuckle.

"Why is that funny?" he asked confused.

"I don't know. I don't make sense these days." She said in a whiney tone.

"It's okay baby." He said pulling her even closer.

"I really wish nine months would come to an end. So I can hold my little boy and girl in my arms. My little Gabriel and Amelia. Gabe and Lea."

"Gabe and Lea." He repeated her words.

"I was thinking we could give his second name Coran you know for Corcoran for my mom. We could give her name Brielle for Berry for my dad. Or we could figure something else out so long as we do it before they are born and as long as we honor my parents in their names."

"Cool babe, now go to sleep."

"Okay but remind me to yell at you for calling me 'babe' later." She yawned at closed her eyes.

He laughed softly. "Whatever you say babe."

"Momma tell Gabriel to stop hitting me." Amelia yelled at her mother.

"Ma I will stop hitting her when she stops taking my toys." He told his mother before she can open her mouth.

"Gabe and lea control yourselves!"

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I found!" Rachel turned around to see a little girl running towards her.

"C! Don't run in the house!" but before she could finish her sentence the little girl tripped and fell but as soon as her bum hit the ground she was up and running towards Rachel.

"Sorry Mommy." The little girl smiled at Rachel and gave her a bright pink flower. "I got this for you."

Rachel smiled down at the little girl. "Misty you know you are a very clumsy girl and you shouldn't be running in the house." She kissed the girl on her head. "Thank you for my flower. I love it."

From that day her day went on to be complete chaos. Children running around, clothes everywhere and sticky fingers on her arms and her face. She woke up with a start. She saw Noah lying beside her peacefully and she hit him on his forehead with a flat hand really hard.

"Ouch! Rachel! What the hell?" he cried out in pain.

"Who the hell names their child C Misty?" she glares at him.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"If these are triplets I'm going to kill you." She glared at him one last time and lied back down and fell asleep almost immediately. Leaving a very confused Noah to stare at her.

**Ok I really struggled writing this chapter so please don't be too harsh.**

**Please review and give ideas for the next chapter and also for second names please because I am stuck at this moment.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Glee**

**This chapter is all Samtana.**

Chapter 20

They decided to take a break. It would be best for them. He needed time and so did she. Don't get it wrong not a break from each other but just a break from the world around them. A break from each other would be stupid especially with their two babies on the way. Sam and Santana decided to take a walk in the through the Gardens. The babies would be here in two months or less so they wanted time for just the two of them in a romantic setting. The air was warm and the Gardens were colorful this time of the year it was always colorful. It was the only place that Santana and Rachel didn't share. It was the only place that Santana would come to by herself.

This is the place she used to escape to on those rare moments where she and Rachel were mad at each other. She found out how peaceful it was when she first fought with Rachel. They had an argument about something neither of them can remember which just proves how stupid it was. She had run away from Rachel and found this place. She never told her about it she just told Rachel she needed a place that was her own and Rachel needed to find a place like that.

Santana decided to tell Sam about it. She trusted him and wanted him to know all her secrets. So she brought him here to show him the place that was hers not her and Rachel's but hers.

"So I want you to know how big this is. I share everything with Rachel she is like my sister and she doesn't know about this being my place and I'm sharing it with you." She looked at him as they went to sit at a bench. "So you know how big this is for me."

"Why did you bring me here?" Sam asked. "Not that I don't love the fact that I am the only one that knows about this place but why would you share this with me?"

"Sam we are going to be parents soon. And before our beautiful babies are born I want you to know that I trust you because you are the one that I would spend the rest of my life with. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life. I am not ready for marriage but I do know that when I'm ready I want my husband to be you." She smiled at him.

"I love you, Santana." Sam breathed. "You know that right?"

She smiled and nodded at him. "I know you love me and I love you."

"Even pregnant you still look hot!" Santana heard a guy say behind her.

"Artie! Hey how are you?" Santana asked excited.

"I'm great how are you?"

"Fantastic!" she answered with a smile wide on her face it was so big Sam felt jealous as he looked at her and waited for her to introduce him. "This is my boyfriend Sam." She pointed towards Sam. "Sam this is Artie. We met when I first came here. He was playing guitar and I just sat next to him while listening to him play. It was one of the most relaxing things that I ever experienced."

"Well will you play for us now?" Sam asked Artie.

"Sure what do you want to hear?"

He looked at Santana "Something romantic, I want to dance with my girlfriend." He smiled at the blush that crept up on he cheeks.

"With pleasure." Artie answered and started to play a slow song. Sam pulled Santana to her feet and pulled her close to him. They started to sway in the rhythm of the music.

"You know I never thought that I would ever feel this way about a girl. I want you with me always."

She smiled in response. Artie looked at the two and couldn't stop smiling. He liked seeing people as happy as they were he was really happy that for once when Santana came here she was smiling without his intervention.

"So how did you two meet?" Artie asked the two.

"We met at a club in New York." Santana answered him.

"Yeah I saw this sexy woman walk through the door and I knew I just had to get to know her. Apparently I had to knock her up so that I could keep her in my life."

"You mean you got me pregnant on purpose." Santana asked in mock shock.

"I had hoped you wouldn't find out but I cannot keep anything from the woman I love." Sam answered her jokingly.

"You are such a dork."

"Yes but you love this dork and his dorky ways."

"I wish I could say that wasn't true. Unfortunately it is but I don't mind because you are one of the best things that has ever happened tome. If you tell anyone about this I will blame my hormones but what I said is true Sam I love you."

They shared a kiss it wasn't passionate, it wasn't wild but it was filled with love and that was all that they wanted to be filled with love. After Artie stopped playing they asked if he wants lunch with them. He politely declined their offer and left them. They walked to the small café hidden behind plenty of trees and found a private corner where they could be alone and just be with each other. They spent hours just talking Santana ordering tea and cupcake after tea and cupcake while Sam ordered coffee after coffee.

"I think we should leave soon. The waitress is giving me really ugly looks. I think she's into you. If I catch her looking at me that way again I will kill her." Santana said through clenched teeth. "What are you looking at?" she yelled towards the girl who backed away slowly.

"Santana calm down I just think it's because we haven't ordered anything other than coffee, tea and cupcakes."

"Well I'm not ordering anything now!"

"Santana…"

"She might spit on our food." She said and got up. "I need to go pee."

She walked to the bathroom and did what she needed to do. She washed her hands and dried it. She walked to the mirror to check her make-up and her hair. Making some changes she walked back to the table to find Sam paying the check.

"Are we leaving?" She asked with a frown she wasn't ready to go just yet.

"We kinda have to."

"Why?"

"I just got a call from Puck. Rachel went into labor."

**Sorry it's shorter than usual but I hope you don't mind.**

**Okay so I need second names for the Puckerman twins so please help me with those. Remember they have to sound like Berry and Corcoran. I will update soon.**

**Please go to my poll and choose a girl for Sam in _What about now? _I will be closing it on Thursday so please go vote the sooner you vote the sooner I update I need more than 3 people's opinion.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I wanted to give you guys this. It is finally done, the chapter not the story. I hope you guys liked this. I'm stuck on what to do after this so ideas would help.**

**I won't be updating _What about now _until I finished this story, for those of you who are reading that one.**

**I don't own Glee**

Chapter 21

He didn't want to leave her seriously he didn't. He wanted to stay with her but she practically chased him out of the house this morning. This is the reason he can't seem to concentrate on his work.

"Kurt, could you come in here please?" Puck calls through the door. He needs a distraction.

"How can I help you?" Kurt asks with a huge smile on his face,

"Where is Blaine?" Puck asked.

"He wanted to spend the day with his father seeing as he has the day off of work. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to ask him to go to Rachel because she didn't look well this morning."

"Then why did you leave her?" Kurt asked him with a frown.

"She basically kicked me out telling me that she'll kill me if I didn't leave the house at that moment." Puck answered him. "Pregnant women can be scary."

"Don't I know it."

"Can you get Blaine to go and check up on Rachel please?" Puck asked Kurt.

"Only if I get to be the little girl's godfather." Kurt says keeping his head up high.

"Kurt just do as I say and I am sure Rachel already knows who she wants as godparents to our children but because you are a constant in our lives I'll see what I can do."

"That's all I ask." He walked towards the phone Puck had in his office and called Blaine.

"Hello" Blaine answered his phone.

"Hi Blaine what are you doing?" Kurt asked his boyfriend.

"Hey Kurt I was on my way to my parents' house. I can't wait to spend the day with them." Blaine answered excitedly.

"Can you cancel and go to Rachel instead?" Kurt asked him twirling his finger around the cord of the phone.

"Why, is she ok?" Blaine asked he was worried about her.

"I'm sure she's fine but Puck is worried and he would like someone with her until lunch because that is when," he gave Puck a pointed look when he said; "he will be going home to take care of her." Puck just nodded his head.

"Sure I'll go around there."

"Don't tell her that Puck was the one who send you. You are going there willingly."

"I won't and besides Puck isn't the one who send me to her, it was you." Blaine answered with a little smile.

"DON'T TELL HER THAT!" he yells at the phone. "You went because you miss your sister." He adds calmly.

"Don't worry she won't know I'm there on a mission." Blaine said you can hear the smile in his voice.

"You are such a dork." Kurt said with a sigh.

"You love it when I'm a dork."

"Sadly, this is true."

"I'll see you later."

"See you." He hung up the phone. "He is on his way."

"Thank you. That call is coming out of your salary." Puck said looking at Kurt.

"You wanted me to make that call during work hours so I'll just say it was a work call seeing as it was orders from the boss."

"I will never understand your logic." Puck said shaking his head trying to keep from smiling.

"So she kicked you out?" Kurt asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"See says I'm working on her nerves when I fuss over her."

"Who would have thought a girl as short as Rachel Berry would have THE Noah Puckerman whipped?"

"Yeah yeah. Get out off my office."

"Yes sir!" he saluted and walked away.

She didn't mean to kick Puck out but he was getting on her nerves and the light pain she felt in her back wasn't exactly helping the situation. So she had to get rid of the one and she couldn't kick the back pain out so she told him to go to work.

She decided to clean up a little but Noah has been so nice lately that she really didn't need to do that. He cleaned already. She decided to run a nice warm bath in the hopes that it would take away the pain. She stayed in there until the water got cold she got out and had a craving for green tea and coffee. "No Rachel, no. Caffeine is bad for you. So very bad for you so just drink the tea." She reprimanded herself. She got dressed and went down stairs to get the tea when she heard the door bell.

"I'm coming!" she yelled as she walked out of the kitchen to the front door. She opened it and when she saw Blaine a huge smile graced her lips. "Hello, Brother."

"Hey, Sister." He greeted her. He pulled her into a hug.

"Do you want some tea I was just on my way to making some and maybe go on a trip down memory lane?" She asked him on her way to the kitchen.

"Sure but can I get some coffee rather?" he asked her as he followed her to the kitchen.

She stopped suddenly and turned around. "No, if I can't get coffee than neither can you." She said in a harsh voice he had to take a step back and stare at her. She smiled at him. "Only kidding sure you can have some coffee."

"You scared me there sis." Blaine said relieved he didn't want to spend the day with a moody Rachel.

"I know I get really mad at Noah these days he seriously works on my nerves. Poor guy can't do anything right." Rachel said as she put on the kettle and walked over to the cupboard to get the cups.

"So if you feel sorry for him why are you so mean to him?" Blaine asked with an amused smile on his face.

"I get irritated at things and I take it out on him I can't believe he still wants to marry me even after I yell at him for breathing too loud. Then he stops breathing and I yell at him for wanting to kill himself and leave me to handle his children. I know what I do is wrong so I apologize as soon as I calmed down but then I get mad at something else. I just want nine months to end so I can start acting like a normal person again." She pouted at her brother.

"Don't worry sis only two months to go." He told her reassuringly. "You know what they say about pregnant woman when they get mad at one person."

"No, what?"

"The babies look like that person." Blaine said with a smile.

"Oh great, Gabriel with Noah's looks," she sighed. "I'm going to have my hands full."

Blaine just laughed at her. "I had a dream that we had another baby."

"That will happen. This won't be your last pregnancy." Blaine told her.

"If the dream comes true and I am pregnant with triplets then this will be my first and last pregnancy." Rachel told him seriously.

"And you are deciding this on a dream?"

"Yes. I'm scared Blaine. Twins are a huge responsibility. What if I give more attention to the one and not enough to the other? What if it really is three and not just two? I don't think I will be able to handle that Blaine. I'm so scared."

"Rachel you are going to be amazing. I know it and so do you. You are pregnant with twins. There isn't enough space in there for three." He pointed to her belly. "If there was three in there than you would be very grateful to your brother, mother and two fathers. Why you ask. Simple we will be here everyday helping you with them because we are here to support you and that is what we are going to do." He took his coffee from his sister. "You also have Noah's family. There is also the opportunity and only if you have no other choice that we will be too happy to take them for a night so you could sleep."

"I'm so happy you're my brother." She said with a smile and he smiled back at her. Her smile suddenly disappeared as her cup fell from her hand. She clutched her tummy and gave an ear piercing scream.

"Rachel what's wrong?" Blaine jumped up to be by her side and offer her support.

"It's the babies. You have to take me to the hospital. Now Blaine." She said trying to breathe through the pain.

As he lead her to the car and grabbed her hospital bag that she had packed the night before she called Noah.

"Kurt, is Noah there?"

"He is in a meeting at this moment." Kurt told her.

"Kurt I need to talk to him." She said desperately.

"Rachel, as much as I would love to listen in your conversation with him I can't bother him at this moment."

"KURT. THIS. IS. A . BABY. EMERGENCY. I think this is more important." She said biting on her teeth trying to fight the anger and the pain.

"Why didn't you say so woman. I'll put him on immediately."

In reality Puck wasn't in a meeting he was in his office fighting with his father because he just found out that Puck asked Rachel to marry him.

"What got into you? Are you crazy? Why in hell would you want to marry her?" his father shouted at him.

"I want to marry her because I love her. I will always love her."

"O please you asked her because she is pregnant!"

"Listen here old man. I am not you I don't marry people because I got them knocked up. I will marry Rachel because I love her! Not because she's hot!" his dad scoffed at this. "I will marry her because when she's not biting my head off at something stupidly crazy she is the best person to make me laugh. I know what happiness feels like because of her. If you want to take this company away from me do it. The only thing I need is at home at this moment probably yelling at me for not putting away the book I read last night."

Throughout all this Kurt was trying to get his attention. "Actually Puck she's on the phone right now." Kurt extended his hand towards Puck so he could grab the phone.

"Hey babe," he smiled despite the fight he was still having with his father she still made him feel better.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me babe? Get you ass over to the hospital now Puckerman. I felt a really bad pain in my tummy and am on my way to the hospital. Please meet me there I need you."

"I'm on my way now." He hung up the phone.

"I'm not done with you." His father stated.

"I'm done with you trying to control me. If you feel like she's just after me because of the money then take it all. I know that she is not after me because of that." With that he ran out of the office to his car and sped to the hospital.

"You know, I have known Rachel since before she knew she was pregnant. In one day that girl stole your son's heart and he stole hers before she even knew that he had money." Kurt looked at Eli. "She is not what you think she is. She is far better and you should be lucky that she is the mother to your grandchildren and she is too good for you."

"You will not talk to me that way Mr. Hummel."

"All I'm saying is your son loves that woman and she loves him. Please just give them a chance." He turned around. "If you don't want to do that then disappear out of their lives." He walked out of the office.

When Puck got to the hospital Blaine was waiting for him and led him to Rachel's room. As soon as they got there he bolted straight to her.

"What the hell took you so long?" She yelled at him.

"I'm sorry babe. I had to…"

"It's okay. You're here now. You're here when I need you to hold my hand." She held out her hand to him and he took it.

"I will always be here." He kissed her hand. "So have you seen the doctor yet?"

"Yes he just left he said he'll be back soon." She answered him and not long after he got there the doctor arrived.

"Well Miss. Berry it seems that you're blood pressure is too high. We have to get the babies out or your life and your babies' lives could be in danger."

"Does this mean you have to do a c-section?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Unfortunately yes, that is exactly what it means?" the doctor answered her.

Rachel looked from the doctor to Noah. "Noah I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"I want you to choose them. If something goes wrong and you need to choose you choose them."

"Rache…"

"No, Noah. You have to choose them."

"I promise."

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "You have to call our parents and Santana."

Noah called the people that needed to know to get to the hospital while the OR is being prepped. As soon as the calls were done he rushed straight to Rachel's room. They had her drugged so she wouldn't feel anything as they operated on her.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" Noah asked after he was handed his gown so he could sit with her.

"I feel great. Look the little pigs are flying." She said with a dopey smile. "We should get flying pigs. The will make great pets for our babies. Our babies can fly around on the pigs' backs they would have so much fun."

Puck just looked at her without knowing what to say to her. He smiled at her and wished he had a video camera so he could record her.

"I wonder if they would be able to carry me." She gave a soft laugh. "I want to fly on a pig's back. Will you arrange it for me, Noah?"

"Sure babe as soon as pigs fly." He answered her.

"Good."

They heard a little cry and the doctor announced that their little boy was the first out.

"Rach look it is Gabe." Noah said with a smile on his face his son was the first to be born. Rachel smiled at the look on Noah's face she was too high to be able to react the way that she wanted to.

The doctors started working on getting the second baby out.

"So how do you guys think she's doing in there?" Kurt asked.

"It's Rachel she probably lying there and telling the doctors that they are delivering the baby wrong or something like that." Blaine answered laughing he loved when Rachel did things like that.

"Or telling them to hurry because she wants to be a mother already." Shelby said laughing.

"Are you guys sure she's okay?" Deborah asked she had grown really close to Rachel.

"She is just fine." They heard Puck say as he walked up to them.

"Really?" Shelby asked just making sure she knew her daughter would be fine but she was happy at the confirmation.

"Yeah but she's not going to be happy when she comes around." Puck said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Leroy asked.

"I would tell you but you will have to wait until she wakes up." Puck answered.

"Okay and from the look on your face I can't wait." Kurt said excitedly.

"Mr. Puckerman?" a nurse asked the group of people in front of her.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Berry is asking for you."

He followed her back to Rachel's room. He walked in to see her lying on the bed looking at the door waiting for his return.

"Hey have you seen our babies yet you were pretty doped up while you were giving birth."

"No I wanted to see them while you were here by my side." She answered him.

"Okay." He asked the nurse to bring their babies.

"Rachel our babies were born two months early so Gabriel and Amelia have to stay in the incubator for two days." Puck told Rachel.

"So I can't hold them?" She asked.

"Not today, no." He answered her. "Unfortunately the third one was not as lucky as the other two she has to stay for two weeks."

She frowned. "Third one?" she shook her head. "Noah I was pregnant with twins. We don't have three children."

"Yes Rach we do we have three tiny babies." He answered.

"No no no no no no. We don't have three. We two."

"Rachel…"

"Noah… two not three."

"Three. Come on let me show you."

With the help of the nurse he placed Rachel in her wheel chair and took her to look at her babies. As they headed to look at the babies the nurse told Rachel how she will be sore for about two weeks.

"There they are." The nurse said.

"Rachel meet Gabe and Amelia." He pointed to the two babies in front of them and walked over to a much smaller baby than the first two. "And this is our mystery child."

Slowly she got up trying to ignore the pain where the incision was made. "This is her?"

"Yeah."

Instantly Rachel couldn't fight the fact that this child was hers. She was born with a full head of hear, just like Rachel was and she looks just like the picture her mother has of her being a few hours old.

"She is ours." She smiled at the tiny girl in front of her. Even thought there was connected to machines Rachel knew that this tiny person was hers. She looked over to Puck and saw her engagement ring hanging on the chain around his neck. Her smile broadened. "Did you name her?"

"No I was waiting for you."

Her eyes landed on the ring once again. "Connie." Her eyes moved back to the little girl in front of her. "Connie Raz Puckerman."

"I love it. Why Raz?" Puck asked. He went to stand behind her.

She looked into his eyes. "Because she is our Mystery child."

**And the Puckerman babies exist. I gave you three because you asked for three so those of you who didn't want three I am sorry. But majority rules.**

**I want to write a sequel to _So we meet again _so if any of you have ideas to what you think should happen PM me or put it in the reviews for _So we meet again_ thank you.**

**Don't forget to review this chapter I hope you guys liked it.**

**Most of you wanted Santana and Rachel to give birth on the same day but the fact that more of you wanted Rachel to have triplets meant that that could not happen. So this made more sense in my head.**

**I will give you their second names in the next chapter. Which I have tried to write another chapter for but I was interrupted and there were plenty distractions but I will try to have the next chapter up by next week.**

**Please go and look at the poll for Sam's love life in _What about now? _Thank you.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok I haven't updated in a while but now I have and I hope you guys still remember what happened in the last chapter I have a huge case of writers block so I don't think this chapter will be as long as the others.**

**I don't own Glee**

Chapter 22

Rachel and Noah were finally parents and he experienced it more than she did. He went home with the two healthier babies while Rachel stayed in the hospital with Connie. She had to stay at the hospital because after the birth she developed a fever and the doctors wanted her to stay until it subsided. She hated it though because she couldn't even hold her baby in her arms. That is where she is now. Watching Connie through the incubator she smiled at the child she wouldn't even believe came from her. Now she loved her more every moment she looked at her.

"I can't wait to hold you in my arms my sweet baby girl." She smiled at the little baby in front of her. "My sweet, sweet girl. I can't wait to hold you in my arms. I love you peanut."

"You'll be able to hold her in your arms soon. The doctors just need to check you out and if you are completely healthy you can hold your little girl." The nurse smiled at her.

"I really need to hold her in my arms. The other two as well."

"It will happen soon. You have a visitor." The nurse told her and walked out. Santana came in the room.

"Hey beautiful." Santana said as she gave Rachel a small hug.

"Don't lie I'm not at all beautiful at this moment."

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to my beautiful niece." Santana said teasingly.

"Gee thank you." Rachel said sarcastically. "You know nearly a week ago I couldn't believe that this little person was mine. I couldn't believe she was hiding behind her brother and sister, but now, now I couldn't be happier."

"I'm happy you're happy." Santana told her best friend. She was eight months along and really happy. She would be a mother in a month's time and she and her best friend will be parents together.

"I can't wait for your twins to come." Rachel told Santana. "My babies need friends to play with. They have to grow up the way we did."

"They will. Their friendship will be as strong as ours and you know that. You know it might even be stronger than ours." She smiled at the thought of their babies sneaking out to parties like she and Rachel used to do.

They stood there in silence while watching over the little girl in the incubator. After a little while Rachel turned to Santana. "Why weren't you here?" Santana looked at her and bend her head down trying to find the words. After waiting for a few minutes she asked again. "Why weren't you here when I gave birth San?"

"I freaked, I know it was you giving birth but it could have been me as well."

***FLASHBACK***

As they rushed to the car, Santana felt her babies move but it was more anxiously than the happy movements they usually made.

She sat in the passenger seat as Sam started the car. Suddenly she was flushed with anxiousness and she couldn't breathe. "Stop the car." She said suddenly and Sam glanced at her side ways. "Stop the car Sam. NOW"

"Santana, Rachel is in labor I think she wants her best friend there." He said as he continued driving.

"Sam, I can't I don't think I'm ready please just, just" she tried to take a breath "stop" breath "the" breath "car." Sam did as he was told as soon as he was able to he pulled over and guided Santana out of the car. She leaned against the tree trying to catch her breath.

"Santana what's wrong?" Sam asked her worry edged all over his face. "Is it the babies?"

"It might as well be." She answered him shortly.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't go. I don't think I'm ready."

"You don't think you're ready for Rachel to give birth?"

She glares at him. "No, I don't think I'm ready to give birth."

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"I know it was stupid Rach. I know I should have come but if it was happening to you it could happen to me and I'm not ready for that. Not any time soon." Santana said shaking her head.

"San, I know it's hard believe me I don't think I'm ready and mine are here." She placed her hand and her chest and looked at her daughter again. "The one thing I know though is that I will love my babies and I will be there for them." She gives a little smile "I imagine that Gabe will be a real ladies' man just like his dad, but he will find a girl that will keep him on his toes and in line like I hope I do his dad. Amelia will have big dreams and I will do whatever I can to help make them come true. Connie oh, Connie I will have all my days with her because she'll be just like me. All of my kids will be different but I will and do love them the same." She turns back to Santana who is staring at her with wet eyes and takes Santana's hands. "I didn't think I was ready but then I looked at them and got to hold almost all of them, I'm still waiting on Connie, and I knew I was ready for them. It is not going to be easy but I have my parents, my brother, Noah's family minus his dad and your family and you know you have mine and no matter what happens the bond we share is going to be a strong one because it has been growing since the day we met and it will keep growing until we die. San you will always have me and when you're babies come you'll be ready."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No, I was but not anymore." She pulled Santana into a hug. "My tummy is flatter than yours so I can hug easily."

"I have to go I have a checkup with my doctor."

"Ok good luck and remember what I said when they come you'll be ready."

"How do you know?"

"Because you have no other choice."

"Dude you got this daddy thing down." Sam as he watched Noah try to change Amelia's diaper.

"It's not funny. This is the first time all day I get to hold one of my kinds. Both my mom and Rachel's decided they wanted to move in until Rachel can handle three children on her won because apparently I won't be any help."

"I wish my mom would do that." Sam said a smile gracing his lips.

"I thought it would be fun in the beginning too but they are two different people with two different ways of raising children. They normally agree on things but when they don't I have to pick a side. My poor kids are barely in this world for a week and they have been exposed to so much crazy."

"I heard that." Deborah said as she walked past the room with a sleeping Gabriel in her arms.

Sam gave of a little chuckle when his phone went off.

"What, I'm on my way." He hangs up and looks at Puck. "Dude that was the hospital Santana is going into labor."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes or I might not make for the birth of my babies."

"Ma, I am going with Sam. Santana went into labor are you ok being alone with Gabe and Lea?"

"Sure you go and congratulations Sam."

"Thanks Mrs. Puckerman."

The guys rushed to the hospital to see Rachel waiting for them at the reception area. She led them to Santana. They let Sam in and Rachel and Puck sat down waiting in the waiting room.

"Hello beautiful." Puck said as soon as they calmed down. Rachel smiled at him and sat down on the plastic chairs. "So who do we need to call?"

"I already called her parents, they are on their way. I think you should call his parents and Blaine and Kurt are on their way seeing as Blaine was with Santana's dad when I called him."

"I'll call his parents." He pulled out his cell phone and called the Evans family.

"How is Gabe and Lea?" Rachel asked as Puck sat back down next to her.

"They are spoiled. You're mom is trying to get them in a routine so you won't have to rock them to sleep when it's nap time, mine however grabs them as soon as they make a sound that sounds close to a cry. I feel sorry for you."

"Me? What about you? Aren't you going to help me?"

"I would but apparently I won't be any good to you or the babies."

"Let me guess according to my mom?" Rachel asked him.

"Not just yours mine as well." He answered.

"Do you think maybe it's because of the fact that you're dad left and mine did too?"

"Do you think they think I'm going to do that to you?" he asked her hurt evident in his voice.

"No. I do think they have been hurt. My mom by a gay man and yours by a cheater. Neither of the two was remarried after the betrayal of their spouses. I think they lost their faith in anything male and you are going to prove to them, not that you need to, that you are one of the few straight males in this world that would do anything for me and his children because you love me and you always will."

"Where did I go right?"

"Isn't it supposed to be 'Where did I go wrong'?" She asked him smiling.

"No I can't remember the good deed I did to get you."

"Maybe it's because you didn't do a good deed. You turned something unexpected into something good. I say unexpected because or babies will unwanted, bad or mistakes."

"I love you." He told her looking into her eyes she smiled at him and pecked his lips.

"I know."

They sat there for a while after everyone had arrived a few hours later Sam came out announcing the birth of his twin girls. Puck and Rachel moved with Sam to see Santana.

"Can I talk to Rachel?" Sam asked Puck

"You should ask her." Puck answered.

"Sure Sam." Rachel smiled and turned to Sam as Puck walked into the room Santana was in.

"Hello new mommy." Puck said as he walked into the room.

"Hey." A very tired looking Santana breathed out.

"I am so tired and I haven't even seen my babies." 

"Do you want to see them now?" Puck asked her.

"No I'm too tired I won't be able to register what I'm doing."

"Believe me you are their mother you will know."

"Thank you. How do you survive with Rachel not there?"

"With a lot of help."

"Does it feel like they are you're babies, like does it sometimes feel like a dream and you're still waiting for Rachel to give birth?"

"Sometime but then I hear little cries and I smile because they are real and I couldn't be happier."

"I hope I feel like that one day." Santana said as she closed her eyes to sleep.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Rachel asked Sam when Noah disappeared into Santana's room.

"Santana, the birth looked like it must have hurt. That was stupid it really did hurt I felt her pain."

"I hear it is a painful experience." Rachel said looking up at him.

"How did you react when you saw your babies?"

"Well, the we formed while they were still inside of me just grew a thousand times stronger, even though I was high as hell all I wanted to do was hold them. Why do you ask?"

"When the birthing process was over the doctor tried to hand Sheree over to Santana but she looked away and told the doctor to keep them away because they hurt her too much." Sam said sadly.

"I wish I could tell you that it's normal or that I went through something similar but I can't. I didn't feel a think I was doped up but I'm sure it will be over as soon as she gets some sleep. She'll look at those babies and not want to let go of them. You just have to give her some time."

"I hope you're right." Sam said bending down to give Rachel a hug.

-Me too- she added in her head.

**LALALA. I hope to update soon I will try to update soon. Now the births are over the story is coming to an end I think one or two more chapters not sure yet.**

**I already know what I want in the next chapter I just hope it comes out on paper.**

**Thank you for reading. For every review I will pet my dog (I do that anyway). So please give my doggy some Fanfiction love and review. :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey all you loyal people thank you for sticking around even after I made you wait so long.**

**Thank you for the reviews**

**I don't own Glee.**

Chapter 23

With Rachel home and her lovely babies with her Puck couldn't be any happier. She actually put both his mother and hers on their places when she didn't agree with their decisions. She made it clear that while she appreciates their help and at times needs it the triplets are her and Puck's babies and they will be raised the way she and Puck see fit after taking into consideration all their options. He was never so happy to have her there. He didn't want to step on anyone's toes especially since both Deborah and Shelby had been so helpful with Rachel not being there.

"So I finally got Connie down and Gabe fell asleep as soon as his body touched his crib." Rachel said as she walked into the living room. "How is Lea doing?"

"Asleep." Puck said as he held Amelia he stood up just as the doorbell rang. Both Rachel and Puck stood still for a few seconds chanting in their heads the words "Please don't wake up" when they realized they babies were still very much asleep Rachel stood up and took Amelia from Puck to go and put her down in her crib. The triplets had turned a month old three days ago and Sam and Santana's babies are about three weeks.

Puck walked over to the door and opened it to find a very tired Sam at his door. "Hey Puck can I come in?" he asked his smile seemed forced.

"Sure dude, you look like hell."

"Thanks you look amazing yourself." Sam said sarcastically.

Just before Puck was able to reply, Rachel walked in with baby monitors. Gabe had his own room. "Hey Sam, what's up?" she asked a smile on her face. "You look really tired."

"I am, really tired and very worried." He answered her.

"That's normal to be tired; I'd be worried if you weren't. I am just as tired I can't wait for the triplets to sleep through the night. So tired is normal but why are you worried?" she asked him.

"I'm worried about Santana." A frown formed on Rachel's face. "She hasn't bonded with the babies like I have she barely eats or sleeps. You know how they say you should sleep when the baby does?" Rachel and Puck nodded their heads. "She doesn't and she is always tired because of the lack of sleep."

"That's terrible. You need to get her some help." Puck chipped in.

"I tried but whenever I try to talk her into going to see someone that can help her. She freaks out on me. The other day I find her standing by Sheree and Mia's cribs just staring at them while they cry." He took a breath. "I hear her crying when she doesn't think I do. I shouldn't be telling you this but I don't know what to do anymore. It's like she's cutting herself off from the rest of the world."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Rachel asked. "I mean my babies are my life and they are great even though I only get two hours sleep sometimes and I want Santana to feel the joy my babies bring me."

"That would be great Rach." Sam said with a thankful smile.

"Is she home alone?" Puck asked.

"Yes which is why I need to get back." Sam said worried that she might do something to harm herself and/ or the babies.

"No, stay here if it's okay with you Noah, I want to go see her now."

"It's okay." He said with a smile. "The three terrors are asleep so I should be fine for an hour."

"Sam why don't you try to get some rest? You look like you need it." She smiled at Sam and kissed puck softly on the lips. "Be back soon," She walked out of the house to the one next to her.

She walked in and found Santana staring into space in the living room.

"He went to complain to you didn't he?" she asked her voice emotion free.

"He didn't complain. He is worried."

"He shouldn't be. I'm fine!" Santana said anger growing in her voice.

"Are you sure about that? Because you look like shit!" Rachel said walking over to Santana. "San I know that you haven't bonded with your babies. I know you rarely hold them and I know you want to but something is stopping you."

"I look at them Rach and I know they are mine but I don't feel it." She told Rachel tears welling in her eyes. "Sam and Sam" she takes breath "he tries so hard to be all the twins need. He tries to be both a mom and dad to them and when he tries to connect to me but I push him away. I know my kids need me Rachel, I know that and I know they are mine but it's like something is stopping me from believing it." She stood up and went to sit next to Rachel who enveloped her into a hug. I want help Rachel but I'm afraid. I also think I'm pushing Sam away before he realizes that he could do better. What if he was just with me because of the babies Rach?"

Rachel pulled away from Santana. "Look at me." She took Santana's face into her hands and wiped the tears with her thumbs. "That man loves you because of who you are. The babies just made him love you more." She let go of Santana's face ad took her hands. "Remember when my dad left my mom for Hiram? I went crazy I pulled away from you and I pulled away from who I was. I kinda went over the edge. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah I thought I was going to loose my best friend?"

"You fought for me. You told me that no matter what I can survive, we can survive as long as our friendship is strong, because when boys break our hearts and our parents turn out to be gay," she chuckled softly at the last part and Santana gave a small smile "we will always be there for each other." She took Santana's hands "You have something else to fight for now San not just me but you, Sam and your children. You need to think about them too now, not just yourself."

"I know Rachel but I can't, I don't know how to."

"You talk to someone. You will always have me but you should go see a professional too."

"That is what I will do. I'll try to find someone tonight."

"Good girl."

"Hey, not cool."

**Well that is about it. If things go as planned the next chapter will be the last one. Sorry this chapter is only the friendship between Rachel and Santana and it is a bit crappy but yeah that is about it for today. I know what I want in the next chapter I just don't know how to put it on paper I'll have it up as soon as I can.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello beautiful people I just wanted to thank you for the reviews all your opinions are appreciated whether they are good or bad.**

**Lets hope this chapter goes well and after this I will start working on _What about now? _I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**I don't own Glee.**

**Flashbacks are bold**

Chapter 24

Rachel woke up with a smile on her face. Today was the day. She was about to marry the man of her dreams and nothing will ever ruin that. She had kicked Noah out of the house because she wanted that whole thing of the groom not seeing his bride before the wedding. She stretched and got out of bed walking over to Connie and Amelia's room to wake her daughters. Noah took Gabe with him he had spent the night at his mother's.

She looked out at the two five year olds in front of her and smiled time went by so fast a little over six years ago, she would never have thought this would be her life.

**Rachel walked into the living room with Connie on her hip. She and Puck decided they wanted to have a picnic but it was too cold outside. They decided to set up the picnic in the living room. Noah was lying on a blanket with Amelia and playing with her blocks and Gabe hitting his hands on the table.**

"**Yeah go little Dude." Puck said laughing at the way his son is hitting the table almost as if he was playing drums. They stand but they can't really walk on their own just yet.**

"**My little drummer boy." Rachel said putting Connie down next to Amelia and walked over to Gabe kissing his head.**

"**He won't always be that little." Noah said sitting up straight.**

"**I know but I like to dream that they will always be my babies." She told him sitting down next to him.**

"**Would you like more?" he asked her watching Amelia trying to stack one block on another.**

"**Maybe, but not now. Now I want to watch my babies grow up and I want to be married before I have more triplets."**

"**The next might not be triplets."**

"**I know and three are more than enough but I want to give Gabe a brother that way we can be even."**

"**Nah give him another sister, I think Gabe loves being a ladies man."**

**She laughed "He's not even one yet and your already trying to turn him into a ladies man."**

"**That is true."**

"Hello beautiful babies it's time for you to get up. Mommy and daddy are getting married today."

Amelia opened her eyes first. "Does that mean I get to wear that pretty dress today?" The five year old asked her mother.

"Yes Angel pie you do." Rachel smiled at her.

"Yay!" the little girl jumped up and over to her sister who is still asleep. "AHHHHHH!" she screamed in front of her sister resulting in Connie waking up with a jolt and falling out of bed.

"Lea!" Rachel scolded and rushed over to Connie making sure she was okay.

"It's okay Mommy, I'm fine." Connie said rubbing her head.

"Are you sure?" she asked the little girl in front of her. Connie nodded. "Then let's go make breakfast shall we?"

"Yeah." Connie said softly while Amelia shouted it.

The two little girls rushed to the kitchen with Rachel following behind them, both little girls loved helping in the kitchen, which made Rachel hopeful that, they would follow her example. She would however accept whatever they chose to be.

Just as Rachel was serving breakfast to her children, Santana walked in with her twin girls and slightly pregnant tummy. She went to sit at the table, gave her little girls pancakes from the table, and took a plate herself.

"So you are finally getting married today." Santana said in a singsong voice making Rachel smile.

"I know let's just hope he doesn't get cold feet."

"He won't believe me." She said stuffing her mouth with the pancakes in front of her.

**Santana had been seeing a therapist for a long time and that person had put her on anti-depressants.**

"**Sam, I feel like I'm not worth being a mother to our children." Santana told Sam as she looked at the bottle of pills in front of her. "What kind of mother needs pills in order to take care of her children?"**

"**The kind that love their children so much that they will do whatever it takes to make sure that those children are okay." Sam answered her. "You don't have to feel bad just because you need some extra help." He took the pills away from her and pulled her into a hug. "Every body needs a little more help it is nothing to be ashamed of."**

"**What did I do to deserve a wonderful man like you?" She hugged him tighter "I am such a lucky girl."**

"**You are not the only one. I love you so much Santana and our little girls are so lucky to have you as a mother." He pulled away from her and held up the pills so she could see them. "These do not define what kind of mother you are. You are just going to take them until you get better and before you know you will need it less and less and not at all."**

"**Thank you for having so much faith in me." She told him in a soft voice.**

"**It's not difficult at all." He gave her a smile and bend down to kiss her.**

After the girls had their breakfast and headed over to the salon to get their hair and nails done, they went over to the hotel where Rachel and Noah are getting married. Rachel was in her dress with a gown over it while Santana was doing her make up. Deborah and Shelby were getting the little girls ready for the wedding they were flower girls along with Mia and Sheree. They heard a knock on the door.

"If that is the groom you can turn around." Deborah said as she zipped up Connie's dress.

"It's just me aunt Debs. I wanted you to see your grandson in his suit. His father actually wanted you to see him." Sam said. "May I come in?"

"Yes, Sam the door is open." Rachel said. Gabe ran over to her and basically jumped on her lap while Sam walked over to Santana,

"Hello, wife." He said pulling her into a hug.

"Hello, husband." She said hugging him back.

**It was two years after their babies' births Santana was better, she fought against her depression and she won. Sam had decided to take her out just the two of them so they could have alone time, they hadn't had any in a while. They dropped the twins at Santana's parents and came straight to a little Italian restaurant to have lunch. They sat there talking about their day and how lucky they were.**

"**I want to marry you," Sam told her "as soon as I possibly can."**

**She smiled at him. "Is that your way of asking me to marry you?"**

"**No," he said shaking his head "this is my way of asking you." He stood up, walked over to her side of the table and kneeled in front of her. "Santana Lopez these last three years have been the best of my life and for the last two years I have been wanting to ask you to marry me but I was always afraid to not anymore. I run the risk of losing you if I don't secure you as soon as possible. So Santana Lopez will you marry me, tonight?"**

**She looked at him her mouth slightly agape "Tonight?" she asked.**

"**Yes I have everything ready. A little gazebo in our back yard. Chairs enough for our guests, just our closets friends and family. Rachel picked out a dress for you it's waiting and the reception will be at our house too and Rachel baked the cake. All you have to do is agree."**

"**Tonight?" she repeated her question.**

"**Yes, tonight."**

"**And everything is ready?" she asked.**

"**Yes."**

"**And you're sure you want to marry me?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Then yes I will marry you." The people around them, who stopped what they were doing when Sam started his proposal, started cheering. Santana kissed Sam passionately when they broke apart Sam paid their bill and drove Santana over to their house so she can get ready. All she kept thinking was 'Thank God I washed my hair'.**

**Even though it happened on such short notice, it was one of the best days of Santana's life.**

Noah heard the music start to play and turned around to see his son walking down the aisle with his daughters on each side of him and it was the best thing he had seen. The kids walking down the aisle meant that Rachel hadn't changed her mind and he was almost a married man. Mia and Jonas, Jesse's kid he was three, and Sheree and Harry, Tina and Mike's son who recently turned four, followed them. In came Blaine and Becca. Becca went to stand by Puck side but left enough room for his best man. Blaine went to stand on the Bride's side but left enough room for the bride and her Matron of Honor. Rachel wanted Blaine by her side because he was her brother they may not be related by blood but they are brother and sister in every other way possible. The next couple to walk down the aisle was Sam and Santana and astounded Puck.

**Sam had told him that Santana had shown him her secret place but he wouldn't tell Puck what it is. Puck had been spending weeks dropping hints, trying to get Rachel to take him to hers. Maybe she was just tired after all; they are new parents. After the babies were a few months old, Rachel decided to show him her secret place.**

**They drove for a while until they got to the aquarium.**

"**This is your secret place."**

"**Yeah, I came here almost every weekend with my mom and dad before my dad came out to us. I used to come here and just think the silence it would keep me calm. I would come here immediately after school. I would tell my mother I have extra Glee Club practice or I was hanging out with Santana or I was volunteering at the community centre. I felt like this place is the only place that could keep me grounded. I felt like this place is the only place that would keep me sane. I could pretend that my world wasn't falling apart."**

"**Do you still come here?"**

"**Rarely, I never felt that lost again and with you in my life I know I will never feel that way ever again because just knowing that I am with you makes me happy." She smiled at him. "That sounds like wedding vows now all we need is a rabbi and we will be married."**

"**I love you."**

"**And I you." She walked into his arms. "I need you to do something for me."**

"**What is that?"**

"**I need you to kiss me."**

"**I can do that." He kissed her in public at that moment she didn't give a damn about PDA all she cared about was that she was in the arms of the man who would love her for the rest of her life.**

"**So how about we have another child?" he asked her.**

"**What?"**

"**We have such cute babies it would be a shame to deny the world anymore."**

"**Oh please and end up with five more children instead of one?"**

"**I would mind that."**

"**I would have more but we need to do one thing first."**

"**What's that?"**

"**Get married."**

"**I would do that anytime."**

"**I want our babies to be a part of our wedding though so we are going to have to wait a while."**

"**As long as you end up being my wife, I'm up for anything."**

"Rachel Berry I knew you were special the very night I saw you in a club in New York. I didn't know how special you were until I walked into your bakery. All I kept thinking was I cannot let this woman out of my life. And when you told me about our three beautiful gifts I was so happy because I had a reason to hold on to this woman. I didn't know that I would love you as much as I do but I look at you and every mile you send my way, every wink every touch has made me love you more. I see the kind of woman you are and I see what kind of mother you are and I know you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and every day I will thankful for having you in my life. I love you and I am proud to be able to call you my wife and I promise to be there for you for the rest of our lives, to never leave you and to never give you a reason to leave me." Noah said the vows he had written never once taking his eyes away from Rachel's. He wiped the stray tear that rolled down her face.

"Rachel would you like to say your vows?"

"Yes." She took a deep breath, looked around the room and back at the man in front of her. "I gave up on love. The only marriage that was successful was the marriage of my best friend's parents and that did not give me a lot of hope. I started to believe that I was never meant to love anyone, but then you came along and it all changed. Suddenly I was happy and I was afraid of our relationship because I thought we were just together for our children but as time went on I believed that you were the one I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. I believed again. Thanks to you I believe again and that believe has made me come to life because before I knew you I just was but now I have a reason to be. I don't just have one I have four and they all share number one in my heart. To thank you for that I promise to be true to you. I promise to only yell at you for the things you did wrong now and not the things that I have kept inside of me for months because I would have already yelled at you for it." She gave a soft laugh. "I will always come to you with big decisions because from today on we are not allowed to think as two individuals but as one person. I can't wait for the rest of our lives to start. I love you Noah Puckerman. I always will."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride Mr. Puckerman." The rabbi said.

"Are you ready for this Mrs. Puckerman?" Noah asked.

"With you by my side I am ready for anything."

He wrapped his arms around his wife and dipped her making her laugh and he placed his lips on her and gave her a passionate kiss. The crowd cheered but Rachel and Puck could hear three voice they heard every day saying "Eeeeewwwww Grosssssssss." They laughed and Puck broke the glass. After their three kids came running up to them. Connie nearly falling in the process.

Their live will not be perfect together but they wouldn't have it any other way because the three terrors in their arms are the only things that can make their life complete.

**That is the end of Fantastic in a sarcastic way. Now I will start working on What about now. **

**I liked this chapter I hope you guys did also. Thank you for being so patient with me and thank for reading, following and also reviewing. I know I freaked out when I got bad reviews but I appreciate you telling me what you thought. It feels like I am saying goodbye which I might be doing you never know (kidding and rambling). I promise that I will work on What about now I just don't know when I will update it. After all my exams are around the corner.**

**Bye peeps.**


End file.
